Silver Star
by Ayame Fire
Summary: InuYasha ah decidido quedarse con Kikio, Kagome se va sin decirle nada a nadíe, ¿Kagome famosa junto con un grupo músical? Rewies Onegai. Inu Kag
1. Chapter 1

CAP01: Recuerdos y Encuentros Con El Pasado.

Inuyasha ya había tomado su decisión quedarse al lado de Kikio……su querida Kikio, nunca pudo olvidarla, siempre ella estuvo en su corazón, todo era para ella, cuando la veías tus sentimientos fluían, no tenías pena y no te daba vergüenza decirle tus sentimientos, abrías tu corazón con ella, y decidiste apartarme del camino sin importarte siquiera un poco mis sentimientos o lo que yo pensaba.

Desde ese día han pasado ya dos años que no he vuelto a saber nada de tí y que tu no sabes nada de mí; mi vida, podría decir que mi vida ha empeorado por que tu no estás a mi lado, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, mi vida ha cambiado y mucho, he encontrado lo que me hace feliz en mi mundo, lo que me aleja cada día de ti, lo que ocupa mis pensamientos, te has de preguntar que es, pero a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo lo sabrás, bueno como te decía mi vida ha cambiado para bien, estoy muy feliz con mi familia, mis amigas, no te miento. El día en que tomaste tu decisión y me la hiciste saber desaparecí sin decirle nada a nadie, me imagino que tu ya sabías el motivo de mi desaparición y aun así no has venido a buscarme, pero como dicen el tiempo sana las heridas y mi corazón ha sanado, eso se lo debo a mis grandes amigos, sí como lo escuchas mis grandes amigos, a ellos los conocí en la escuela, mi rostro estaba demacrado por la tristeza y el dolor que había en mi corazón y alma, cuando los vi entrar al salón de clases no le tome importancia, no me preocupaba si les agradaba o no, si me hablaban o saludaban, en esos días nada me importaba, desde que los conocí y mi vida se cruzo con la de ellos todo cambio, es como decir un momento mágico, no he olvidado a mis amigos del pasado, aun tengo hermosos recuerdos de mis amigos, Sango que es una bella y hermosa exterminadora, Miroku un monje pervertido pero de buen corazón, Shippo pequeña cría de zorro su ternura e inocencia difícil de olvidar, Kaede la sacerdotisa de la aldea, impactante mujer con mucha sabiduría, los aldeanos que siempre me trataron bien y sobre todo tu Inuyasha, un hanyou que tiene el deseo de ser un yukai completo y que ahora está con mi encarnación, su querida Kikio, sabes ahora no me duele decir esas palabras ya que mi forma de pensar ha madurado al igual que mis sentimientos, tengo pensado un día visitarlos y ver todo lo que ha cambiado, si es que llegó a cambiar, deseo que allá sido para bien y bueno te has de seguir preguntando que es lo que encontré para que me mantenga ocupada en todos los sentidos, bueno sólo te contaré lo que he avanzado con mis poderes de sacerdotisa, pues verás como has de recordar en el tiempo que estuve con ustedes mis armas eran el arco y las flechas, pues bien tome la decisión de cambiar esas armas, no quiero en lo mas mínimo seguir o darle una semejanza a Kikio, creo que he hablado de más en cuanto a eso, el trauma aun no pasa del todo, bueno en lo que te decía, mi arma ahora es una preciosa espada de acero japonés, cómo la obtuve? eso fue fácil, me la regalo mi sensei Kurama el día en que me, por decirlo así, me gradué y con el entrenamiento aprendí a concentrar mis poderes en la espada, soy más ágil y más fuerte, más que mi mejor amiga, pero no por eso he dejado de ser educada y amable, pero tu mismo verás los avances que yo he hecho y es aquí donde comienza mi nueva vida, el destino nos depara un nuevo encuentro estas listo Inuyasha?...por que yo desde hace dos años que estoy lista…….

-Kagome...faltan 5 minutos para que salgas al aire.

-hug?...si muchas gracias por avisarme Katia...-sonríe.

-de nada Kagome….-cierra la puerta.

-bien creo que es todo por ahora, ya que me están esperando en el escenario….-cierra su diario.

Había mucha gente que había venido exclusivamente para vernos a mis amigos y a mí, sentía correr la adrenalina y los nervios en mi cuerpo, debería de estar acostumbrada ya que no es la primera ves que hago esto, recuerdo el primer día estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que no podría decir ninguna palabra y en cuanto salimos me quede helada, toda la gente mirándonos fijamente, observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, chicas y chicos gritando frases de aliento, de apoyo, de amor, sí de amor jeje es divertido aun recordar ese día, doy un profundo suspiro siento como uno de mis amigos me toma de la mano para tranquilizarme y en cuanto levanto la vista ahí estaban todos, no había palabras, solo bastaron las miradas para hacerme entender que no estaba sola en esto, que ellos estaban a mi lado y que pasara lo que pasara todo saldría bien, con un asentamiento de cabeza, los 6 salimos al escenario, cada uno en el lugar que nos correspondía, todo comenzó desde la tarde, para cuando terminamos todo ya eran las dos de la mañana, antes de irnos nos quedamos un rato para poder observar la preciosa ciudad de París, la Torre Eiffel, todo; todo estaba precioso.

-ya es hora de irnos, parecen chiquillos y ¿que uno tiene que andar detrás de ustedes?

-oh vamos tranquilo, Sasuke solo nos quedamos un rato…-quien habló fue Nerima, un chico de cabello rubio corto muy bien cuidado, de unos ojos azules preciosos, de tez blanca y su personalidad es tranquila y perceptiva.

-nada de tranquilo Nerima y mi nombre es Sano no Sasuke…-él quién es? se han de preguntar, él es nuestro manager, algo mal humorado cuando, solo cuando está presionado, el resto del año es muy buena onda.

-bien chicos ya oyeron a Sano es hora de irnos….-nos decía y hablaba amablemente Takuya, un chico de tez bronceada, cabello color azul cielo y con esos ojos preciosos azul pero más oscuro, su personalidad es valiente y su voluntad es fuerte.

-llegando al hotel lo primero que haré será darme un baño en la tina, con minerales para que mi hermoso cuerpo se relaje….-ella es Iris, una chica de cabello rosado, ojos color lila, tez blanca y su personalidad es moderna, me refiero que siempre anda a la moda y es algo vanidosa, pero muy buena amiga.

-nunca dejas de ser tan frágil verdad Iris?...-ella es Maraya, es una chica de cabello largo color café o castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate como los míos, tez blanca y su personalidad es similar a la de Sango, se han de preguntar si ella es la re-encarnación de ella, de una ves les digo que no, ella no lo es, como lo sé? es fácil la re-encarnación de mi mejor amiga ya la llegué a conocer, solo que no pudimos conocernos, ironías del destino.

-tranquilas, tranquilas chicas, no pelen por pequeñeces ya que ambas se ven preciosas, Iris al estar siempre a la moda y ser frágil y tu Maraya por ser fuerte y bella….- el es Rei, no es la re-encarnación de Miroku aunque no niego que tienen cierto parecido…¿ustedes no lo creen así, él es un chico de tez blanca, ojos color verde y cabello corto de color rojizo, su personalidad es coqueto y conquistador, ahora entienden por que no puede ser Miroku, que yo recuerde él no logro tener tantas conquistas, solo a mi gran amiga Sango….creo que he vuelto a hablar de más.

- ya vamonos….-les suplico con una de mis tiernas sonrisas.

Todos nos fuimos al hotel para descansar después del gran trabajo que tuvimos hoy, me despedí de todos deseándoles muy buenas noches, entré a mi habitación me dirigí al baño, me metí a bañar para relajarme, después salí y me arregle para meterme a la cama, no podía dormir, quería ver a mis amigos del Sengoku ya eran dos años sin verles, sin saber como se encontraban, sólo deseaba con todo el corazón que Sano nos diera unas merecidas vacaciones para así poder ir a visitarlos, aunque fuera solo dos días ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, el cansancio me venció quedándome así profundamente dormida, soñando que algún día volveré a ver a mis amigos y quizás si el destino lo permite durar esos dos días como antes, sólo eso pido.

Ya amaneció y me levanto perezosamente ya que después de todo ayer me quedé hasta tarde, me estiro y veo el reloj, son las 8:00 AM, tocan a mi puerta, yo solo respondo "adelante", la puerta se abre y veo entrar a Sano con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le miro extrañada ¿por qué tanta felicidad?...acaso ya nos habrán asignado un nuevo manager y por eso está ¿Feliz?...no, él no es así, sólo limito a verlo fijamente.

-buenos días Kagome….-me saluda amablemente.

-buenos días Sano¿cómo dormiste?... -le pregunto de cierta manera preocupada, tanta felicidad después de un día pesado, sí me parecía extraño, él sólo se limitó a sonreír y con ese animo que tenía me dijo lo que yo ayer por la noche había deseado escuchar.

-Kagome por el excelente concierto que dieron ayer por la noche, el jefe ha decidido darles dos meses de vacaciones, ya que ustedes estuvieron dispuestos a dar toda la gira completa y le pareció justo que descansaran un rato…..-me dijo feliz, yo no lo podía creer, era demasiado, de seguro era un sueño, sí eso es un sueño, pero al ver como él me miraba como esperando una reacción de mi parte, lo único que hice fue saltar de mi cama para abrazarlo alegremente y feliz, por fin vería a mi familia y a mis amigas, era demasiada felicidad, él me miraba contento, sabía lo que esto significaba para mí, no sé si soy una de sus preferidas o no, pero de algo estoy segura, él estuvo insistiendo para que nos dieran vacaciones ya que nos noto algo desanimados, nunca antes habíamos estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y mucho menos dando una gran gira de este tamaño.

-gracias…. muchas gracias….Sano…-le dije abrazándolo tiernamente a lo que el sólo respondió con una mirada sin entender.

-gracias ¿por qué Kagome?

-por que estoy segura de que tú estuviste insistiendo para que nos dieran estas vacaciones…..-le sonreí alegremente. El sólo se quedó sorprendido.

-y yo que pensé que te había logrado engañar con ese cuento del jefe….-suelta una carcajada a la cual yo le hago compañía.

-Sano te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…-le miro- ...eres como nuestro segundo padre Sano….-le beso tiernamente la mejilla y noto como mis palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón, ya que en sus ojos se notaban lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-gracias….Kagome…no sabes cuanto significa lo que has dicho para mí….-él baja su mirada para que yo no vea sus lágrimas salir, y veo como las seca con su brazo, se pone de pie, me acaricia la cabeza tiernamente y antes de salir.

-así que comienza a empacar, pequeña Kagome…-me lo dice en un tono dulce, pero en esta ocasión no me molesta lo que me dijo, al contrario sentí sus palabras como las de un verdadero padre, él cierra la puerta y yo sin pensarlo me pongo inmediatamente de pie y comienzo a arreglarme y a hacer las maletas para el regreso a casa, al salir y llegar a la sala del hotel mis amigos, al igual que yo estábamos felices de tener vacaciones, más tiempo para nosotros y nuestras familias. Todos tomamos el avión, el resto del camino nos la pasamos en silencio ya que todos estábamos ocupados en lo que haríamos en este tiempo de descanso, por fin el avión privado arribó al aeropuerto, al llegar a la salida de este me despedí agradecida a mis amigos, deseándoles felices vacaciones y que estaríamos en contacto para antes de regresar a nuestras labores, sí así es nuestra vida, con algo más de responsabilidades que otros empleos pero era lo que más disfrutábamos y lo que más nos gustaba, me subí a la limosina que me llevaría a casa, el transcurso se me hizo más largo que de costumbre, estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y cuando note que la limosina por fin se detuvo y que Jaime me abría la puerta salí sin desesperación alguna, me quedé ahí, parada, observando las escaleras de mi casa, le sonreí a Jaime y después de eso corrí subiendo las escaleras del templo, por fin cuando pisé el último escalón, ahí estaba mi casa, no había cambiado en nada, sin pensarlo dos veces entre corriendo y no me detuve hasta llegar a la sala, ahí me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón, por el ruido que escuche en casa comprendí que mi mama o el abuelo, incluso sota se percataron del escándalo que hice al entrar, yo estaba sentada sólo pude ver como mi madre, abuelo y mi hermano bajaban de las escaleras curiosos por saber que era lo que había sucedido, al verlos me puse de inmediato de pie, no podía articular ninguna palabra, sólo me deje guiar por mis instintos y corrí a abrazar a mi mamá, por lo visto ella tampoco se esperaba esta sorpresa ya que tardó en responder mi abrazo.

-mamá….mamita…te extrañé mucho….-decía entre sollozos.

-Kagome…..hija…hija mía….- me decía cálidamente mamá, como había extrañado eso.

-cómo estás hija?…..dime ¿Cómo te fue?...-me preguntó mientras me separaba suavemente de su abrazo, sólo pude observar las lágrimas en los ojos de mi mamá, le sonreí tiernamente.

-muy bien mamá…fue todo un éxito….-le dije mientras secaba con cuidado sus lágrimas.

-hermanita…..-mí pequeño hermano, se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, él también había notado mi ausencia, lo extrañé mucho, él y yo no somos de los hermanos que se la pasan peleando, él y yo somos muy unidos, ya que yo también noté su ausencia.

-Sota….hermanito….que bueno que estás bien….-susurré acariciándole la cabecita, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba mi abuelo, también sentí su ausencia como nunca, él es un ejemplo paterno, ya que como ustedes saben mi padre tiene mucho que ya no está entre nosotros.

-abuelo…-me acerco a él y lo abrazo con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo, siento como mi abrazo es también correspondido entre él y yo, no hubo palabras nos entendíamos perfectamente con las miradas, el resto de la tarde y durante la cena me la pase narrándoles toda la gira, a que lugares habíamos ido, los problemas que tuvimos con los fans, los momentos agradables, sí en definitiva un día más escrito y vivido por mí, subo a mi recámara nada ha cambiado, todo está igual como lo dejé, me acerco a la ventana y la abro, respiro profundamente pero hay algo que llama mi atención; el templo, el lugar donde se encuentra el pozo, mi mirada aun seguía fija en ese lugar, hasta que mamá me llamó para contestar una llamada.

Se han de preguntar quien era, verdad, bueno les contaré, ya que para mí también fue una sorpresa, fue Yuka, una de mis amigas, ella siempre preocupándose por mí, creo que ella debió haber sido nuestra manager pero por suerte tenemos a Sano que se encarga de cuidarnos y ver por nuestra seguridad, de que platicamos? bueno Yuka me pidió de favor que convenciera a Sano para que nos dejara asistir a una escuela donde la mayoría eran grandes admiradores de nosotros, no me pareció mala idea, al contrario, me fascinaba pero primero estaba el descanso; sí, sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte pero ustedes entienden no es nada fácil dar una gran gira por todo el mundo sin siquiera poder descansar, ella me supo entender, me dio el teléfono donde le podría localizar para avisarle que día podríamos ir, colgué el teléfono, subí a mi habitación y me deje caer pesadamente en la cama, el sueño me venció y ya no supe más de lo que pasó por la noche anterior.

Ya era de mañana, los rayos del sol caían por mi rostro molestándome un poco en los ojos, me levanté perezosamente e inmediatamente me dispuse a ponerme de pie, mi madre ayer tocó un punto muy importante para mí, me preguntó que si hoy iría a la época antigua, a lo cual yo asentí, saqué de mi clóset una falda corta de color negro a la cadera, una blusa blanca ombliguera y pegadita al cuerpo, unos botines estilo guerrero, unas guantaletas de color negro, también me puse una cadena plateada a la cadera y en ella coloqué mi katana, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, les dije que mi cabello ya está más largo de lo normal?...mi cabello de esta forma se sigue viendo aun más largo, me maquillo un poco, un color rosado en mis labios y en mis parpados y ya estoy lista. Bajo lentamente las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, le dejo una nota a mi mamá diciéndole que me fui a la época antigua y que pronto regresaría, salgo de mi casa y cierro lentamente la puerta para no despertar a nadie, me dirijo al templo donde se localiza el pozo de los huesos, al llegar ahí me quedo de pie por un momento, viendo fijamente el pozo, sin pensarlo dos veces corro y doy un gran salto introduciéndome en el.

Una luz de color lila me rodea, yo sabía que significaba eso, significaba que estaba siendo trasportada al Sengoku, abrí mis ojos al sentir que ya por fin tocaba el suelo, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, cuando por fin pude distinguir donde me encontraba, levanté mi rostro mirando hacia arriba y pude ver desde el fondo el cielo, en mi rostro se surcaba una tierna sonrisa.

-por fin estoy de vuelta…..-susurre alegremente, no miento, me moría de nervios; suspire profundo y de un salto ya estaba en la orilla del pozo, mi mirada estaba en el panorama, aun seguía como la última ves que lo ví, a lo lejos pude divisar el árbol sagrado.

-Inuyasha….-mis palabras fueron dichas en un suave susurro que el viento se encargó de llevarse, no me quería entretener más así que me puse en marcha a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, me detuve precipitadamente al escuchar un estruendoso ruido muy cerca de la aldea, escuchaba los gritos de Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y del pequeño Shippo, sentí mi sangre hervir, comencé a correr velozmente, se podría decir que igual o más de lo que corre Inuyasha, antes de llegar me detuve para ver cual era la situación, ahí estaban ellos no me había equivocado del todo…..espera…..no es verdad, me equivoque, no me percate de la presencia de mi encarnación, Inuyasha estaba protegiendo a Kikio, Miroku protegía a Sango y Sango protegía a Miroku, mi vista al igual que la del demonio se fijo en que el pequeño Shippo estaba desprotegido, veo como este ser maligno se acerca a toda velocidad con las intenciones de atacar a mi pequeño Shippo.

-no dejaré que lo toques…..bastardo….-sin pensarlo me interpuse entre el demonio y Shippo, le di un golpe certero en la barbilla logrando lanzarlo al aire, doy un gran salto quedando a la altura de el, sé donde están los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, desenfunde mi Katana, mis amigos sólo pudieron ver como las Kakeras salían del demonio, yo caía lentamente con elegancia y gracia de pie tocando el suelo, dándole la espalda a mis amigos, enfundo mi katana y me quedo sin hacer ningún movimiento y sin decir palabra alguna, ya que yo sabía perfectamente que ellos me estaban observando intrigados por saber quien soy.

-Shippo-chan ¿estás bien?...- preguntaba Sango preocupada por la seguridad de la pequeña cría.

-Sa…..Sango….si…-estalla en llanto. - Sango tenía mucho miedo….-corrió a los brazos de la exterminadora.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikio no bajaban la guardia, Miroku amenazaba con lanzarme esos pergaminos, Inuyasha con colmillo de acero, que no enfundaba en ningún momento, Kikio con una Flecha purificadora y Sango sólo me miraba, como lo sé? si algo he aprendido es a distinguir todo lo que me rodea.

-¿quién demonios eres? Y ¿Qué buscas?...-pregunto amenazante Inuyasha, su voz no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo, siempre actuaba de esa manera cuando algo no le parecía o no le agradaba la presencia de esa persona.

-Inuyasha tranquilo…..le agradecemos mucho por haber rescatado a Shippo…-el Monje Miroku me hace una reverencia de agradecimiento, yo sigo sin responder y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Solo suspiro un poco y bajo con cuidado para recoger las Kakeras, antes de que mi mano llegue a su destino estos ya se encontraban purificados con solo sentir mi presencia, otra habilidad adquirida gracias al entrenamiento. Inuyasha llega hasta mí y coloca su espada en mi garganta ordenándome no hacer ningún movimiento y que dejara las Kakeras, al notar que no pienso hacer caso omiso a su petición, siento como acerca su espada mas a mi garganta, en mi rostro solo aparece una sonrisa, cosa que molesta demasiado al hanyou, me pongo de pie con las Kakeras en mis manos, tomo a colmillo de acero haciendo que se transforme, Inuyasha rápidamente se aparta de mi lado maldiciendo y ofendiendo, todos se pusieron en guardia.

-no pienso hacerles algún daño…..he venido a ayudarles…..-dije tranquilamente, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado tener la boca cerrada, pero si no hacía o decía algo estoy segura de que me hubieran atacado.

-no necesitamos la ayuda de alguien como tu…..-me dijo fríamente y con tono de desprecio mi encarnación, vaya ha pasado ya tiempo y aun no cambia su forma de ser…bueno como les decía no tenía más opción y aunque les juro que no quería que ellos me volvieran a ver, tome el valor necesario, me puse frente a ellos mirándoles firmemente.

-Miroku……Sango…..Shippo…..los he extrañado….- mencioné suavemente cambiando mi expresión a una más tierna, sabía que con mi mirada tierna sabrían de quien se trataba y quien era la persona "extraña" que les hablaba. Los observé cuidadosamente, ellos estaban sorprendidos¿por qué lo sé? su expresión lo decía todo, les puedo jurar que la misma expresión apareció en el rostro de ella, sí, no lo podían creer, yo tampoco podría decir, pero no era verdad ya que fui yo quien regresó después de tanto tiempo, claro esta, me estaba preparando para los reproches, regaños, y el cuestionario que estoy segura de que me harían pero no ocurrió, abrí grandemente mis ojos al ver la reacción de ellos, no se cómo pasó todo, sólo recuerdo que les estaba sonriendo y ya cuando entre en conciencia Sango me estaba abrazando, el pequeño Shippo se lanzo hacia mis brazos abrazándome y el monje Miroku hizo lo mismo, los tres me estaban dando la bienvenida, me habían extrañado y echado de menos, tanto como yo los eché de menos a ellos, respondí inmediatamente a su gesto de cariño, del rostro de mi mejor amiga lágrimas comenzaban a correr, me enternecí en verdad, jamás me imaginé que ellos me extrañaran.

-Sango…..no llores…. por favor….-le susurre tiernamente a lo que ella sólo respondió.

-Kagome chan….te extrañaba mucho amiga, pensé que jamás volverías y el volver a verte….me hace tan feliz….-entre sollozos, cuanto había extrañado la voz y los consejos de ella, no cabía duda, ella había sido y seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, se apartó suavemente del abrazo para darle oportunidad a los demás de darme la bienvenida.

-Kagomeeee…….-salto el pequeño llorando desconsolado, es verdad el pequeño Shippo fue quien más sufrió por mi desaparición, después de todo soy su madre adoptiva, pero estoy segura de que los demás lo cuidaron haciéndole menos mi ausencia.

-Shippo chan…..-lo abracé.- no llores…..discúlpame por haberme ido…y haberte dejado solo….en verdad lo siento….- lo abracé y lo refugié en mis brazos acercándolo más a mi cuerpo, lo había extrañado demasiado, no se como pude seguir adelante sin él, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero no podía llorar, no es que no quisiera, simplemente no podía.

-Kagome sama….-me llamó el joven de ojos azules.- le extrañamos mucho….-me abrazo y yo correspondí a su abrazo lo había extrañado a él también aunque ese lindo momento se vio interrumpido, ya que su mano estaba donde no debería; si siguiera siendo la misma solo hubiese gritado, pero...

-Monje Miroku…… ¿qué hace su mano ahí? - le pregunté con voz fría.

-eh?...este….Srta. Kagome….usted sabe….que mis manos tienen voluntad propia…..-me dijo nervioso. Recuerdo que sólo me hice para atrás un poco, lo mire a los ojos y con la furia que tenía contenida cerré mi mano en un puño y lo golpee directamente en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos de mí, donde chocó contra un árbol, al ver lo que había hecho me fui donde estaba el monje, lo sé, se me paso la mano, bueno menos mal que sólo tenía los ojos de garabato (como los de Kenshin) estaba roja, pero de la vergüenza de haberle golpeado, nunca había reaccionado de esa manera, instinto de protección me imagino, los demás llegaron donde nos encontrábamos.

-lo si…siento….- fue lo único que pude articular de la pena y nervios que sentía de la forma en que ellos me miraban.

**Notas Autor:**

Nuevamente yo tratando de subir otra historia al mismo time que la historia de vampiros, espero sinceramente que esta historia también sea bien recibida entre ustedes, bueno cabe aclarar que tratare de actualizar también cada 4 días, espero lograr la meta. Por favor Rewies, criticas, opiniones etc.

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.**


	2. Una Mascota Para Kagome

CAP02: Una Mascota Para Kagome.

-lo si…siento….- fue lo único que pude articular de la pena y nervios que sentía de la forma en que ellos me miraban.

"Punto De Vista De Sango" Kagome por fin había regresado a nuestro lado después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, su forma de ser no ha cambiado, no la reconocí con esa vestimenta extraña, si también su uniforme escolar, como ella decía que se llamaba, me parecía extraño y algo atrevido, ya que la falda era demasiado corta para mi gusto, pero hoy como la veo pienso que la ropa de antes no era nada comparada con esta que trae, muestra demasiado, lo que ocasiona la atención de los hombres, en especial de ese monje pervertido, veo como se acerca a mi mejor amiga y la abraza, por el momento se me olvidó lo capaz que es de hacer ese pervertido cuando noto que Kagome se tensa observo la situación, pero quee…ese monje pervertido…..cómo se atreve a tocarla ahí?…….. Maldito monje me las va a pagar, pero qué es esto? sólo veo como Kagome tira un golpe a Miroku…dije Miroku, nunca le había llamado así, claro no me atrevería nunca enfrente de él, sólo veo como sale volando y se estrella contra el árbol, Kagome nuestra Kagome ha cambiado y mucho ya que también me percato de la espada que trae a su costado, su funda es negra y con la luz del sol toma un brillo precioso.

-no te preocupes Kagome, además se lo tiene bien merecido por pervertido….-me tranquilizó Sango, aunque noté que en su tono de voz estaba molesta, por qué sería? Me imagino por que ese monje nunca dejará de ser hentai, pobre de tí amiga te compadezco, pero estoy segura de que el monje te ama solo a tí y que las demás solo son pasatiempo.

-baka….-le susurro el pequeño Shippo estando cerca de él.

-Shippo chan…. - sólo le miro y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

"Punto De Vista De Shippo" Había visto como ese horrible monstruo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mí, pensé que ese sería el fin de mi existencia, ví que el monstruo levantó su garra, yo cerré mis ojitos esperando el ataque pero este nunca llegó, cuando abrí mis ojitos había alguien protegiéndome, no era ni Inuyasha, ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni Kirara, era otra persona por lo poco que pude observar ya que ella estaba de espalda, me di cuenta de que era una mujer extraña, no se por que me protegió, tal vez por que ella sería quien me mataría después, tenía mucho miedo, en ese instante apareció en mi mente la persona que más extrañaba, Kagome, la vio ahí en sus recuerdos con esa linda sonrisa que siempre le había gustado, la veía llamándome con esa voz dulce que siempre le había caracterizado, observo de nuevo la figura que esta frente a mí, pero ella estaba descendiendo, toco el suelo y observe que el monstruo también caía, pero antes de que este tocara el suelo se había desvanecido cayendo los huesos de este, Sango llega y me pregunta como estoy yo sólo me lanzo a sus brazos, necesitaba sentirme protegido la situación se estaba poniendo tensa ya que Inuyasha se acercó a la extraña figura, parecía estarla amenazando, no entendía muy bien lo que le decía debido al susto, veo como ella toma el comillo de acero volviéndolo a su normalidad, esto toma por sorpresa a ese hanyou, se aleja de ella rápidamente, maldiciendo y maldiciendo a la extraña figura, comienza a hablar, no entiendo que pasa en cuanto veo que ella se voltea para vernos de frente, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, no... No puede ser o si?...no hay duda, es ella, la había extrañado y la había llamado con mis pensamientos con tanta fuerza que ella me escucho y por eso regreso…..no me importa mucho en verdad, lo único que hago es abrazarla fuerte y cariñosamente, ella esta aquí con nosotros y en cuanto a lo de ese monje pervertido se lo tenía muy bien merecido.

-que perdida de tiempo…..-murmuro Kikio alejándose de nosotros, bueno en verdad no me importaba si ella estuviera o no con nosotros tampoco me sorprendería que Inuyasha se fuera con ella, pero que hago prometí que jamás volvería a interponerme entre ellos y esta no sería la excepción.

-nadie te tiene aquí…..-murmuro Sango.

-adiós no creo que te necesitemos más…..-le grito Shippo.- y si ese baka de Inuyasha se quiere ir contigo que se vaya…Kagome ya está con nosotros…..-él volteó a mirarme yo sólo le sonreí algo nerviosa, en verdad no quería ser la manzana de la discordia.

-cállate Shippo….-gruñó furioso Inuyasha.- Kikio seguirá con nosotros y eso nadie lo discute entendido…..-ordenó de manera demandante y con arrogancia, nunca cambiaría, noto como Shippo quiere llorar, esto me enfurece en verdad, esto no lo pienso permitir, ya es hora de que le pongan un hasta aquí; me pongo de pie, me acerco a Inuyasha lentamente quedando frente a él, lo miro directamente a los ojos, no me dejaré intimidar, ya no soy esa niña de hace dos años ya he madurado y se lo voy a demostrar.

Le doy una bofetada, el sólo se sorprende y se toca donde fue el daño, me mira enojado.

-cómo te atreves?…..-me dijo aun furioso.

-no tienes ningún derecho a tratarlo así….-le miro directo a los ojos.- si tu te atreves a ordenarles sin pedirlo, primero por favor tendrás que acostumbrarte por que no están solos, siempre he estado con ellos y si antes hacías lo que se te daba la gana, ahora las cosas cambiarán ¿entendido?….-me mira sorprendido, me doy la vuelta camino hacia mis amigos.

Sango y yo tomamos al monje Miroku para llevarlo a la aldea, somos seguidos por Shippo que en su rostro tenía una mueca de victoria, por fin lo había puesto en su lugar y en si no me importa lo que el diga, no pondré a mis amigos en la espada y la pared, ellos sabrán a quien apoyar, aunque estuvo mal lo que le dije, las cosas de ahora en adelante cambiarán…..ellos lo tomarán que me quedaré para siempre con ellos y no puedo ya que las responsabilidades de mi mundo ahora son mayores, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos del grupo, ni a mi familia y amigas, no volveré a dejarlo todo, esta vez no, será doloroso pero esa es mi vida, no la dejaré, llegamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a ella también de la gusto mi regreso, nos ayuda a recostar al Monje, no puedo creer que aun no regrese en sí, en definitiva se me paso la mano, espero que Sango, mi amiga, no me quiera matar, aunque por lo visto no esta molesta conmigo ya que ella se sienta al lado del monje para cuidarle, tu también lo amas verdad amiga?...así como el te ama a ti, espero tener la oportunidad de ver cuando el monje se te declare, comienzo a tener una conversación animada con la abuela Kaede, me cuenta sobre lo poco que han logrado avanzar ya que el maldito de Naraku se ha escondido y no saben donde está, es por eso que los chicos han tomado un merecido descanso, la abuela sale por un momento, en eso me percato de los gruñidos adoloridos de un animal, antes de salir me fijo de que Sango aun este ocupada con el monje y que Shippo este dormido o dibujando, al ver que no me prestan la atención mínima salgo de la aldea en busca de la localización de esos llantos de sufrimiento.

-es por aquí….-llego a unos arbustos, no muy lejos de la aldea, los abro y veo que hay un mononoke herido, es precioso, es de color negro con franjas blancas, trato de acercarme a él pero, me ataca gruñendo molesto, me cubro, no me daré por vencida, le ayudare.

-tranquilo…..no voy a hacerte daño….quiero ayudarte….-le susurro suavemente, al ver que no baja la guardia suspiro y le doy una de mis sonrisas más sinceras y dulce, desde que había llegado no dejaba de sonreír, pero no de esta manera, el mononoke se tranquilizó de manera inmediata, lo tomo con delicadeza entre mis brazos.

-te lastimaste tú patita….- lo siento en mis piernas mientras tomo con cuidado la patita de él, le aplico un poco de planta curativa que me encontré en el camino, se la aplicó con cuidado, saco un pañuelo de mi blusa y se lo amarro con mucho cuidado en su patita, al terminar de curarle lo coloco en el suelo dándole a entender que ya estaba bien, que ya podía irse, pero él sólo se acercó a mi pierna comenzando a acariciarse mientras ronroneaba, veo que le agradé como compañera, pues en verdad a mí también me agrado y mucho, lo tomo en mis brazos.

-eres muy bonito…-le sonrió.- te llamaré Shadow ya que eres de color negro, espero que te lleves bien con los demás y no te preocupes siempre estaremos juntos, en esta y en mi época…-le acaricio tiernamente la cabecita, el solo ronronea contento de tener a una dueña….-bien es hora de ir a la aldea…-lo acorruco en mis brazos y nos encaminamos a la aldea, le iba platicando al pequeño mi vida ya que quería que él me conociera en todo, mi vida, mis problemas, mis sueños, todo, iba tan alegre contándole mi vida hasta que alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino, mi rostro inmediatamente cambió de uno de alegría a uno de seriedad y tranquilidad, mi mascota se percató de eso pero se acorrucó más en mis brazos, yo sólo me limito a mirar a la persona frente a mí, no le tomo importancia y retomo mi camino, continuo platicando animosamente con Shadow.

-espera tenemos que hablar….-me sujetó fuertemente del brazo deteniendo mi camino.

-no tenemos nada que hablar Inuyasha, ya todo quedó claro cuando hablé contigo…-le digo completamente tranquila.

-ah, te refieres a cuando me diste la bofetada…-aun tenía rojo debido al golpe.

-así es, así que por favor suéltame….-me suelto de su agarre, pero él me vuelve a tomar del brazo girándome para verlo.

-Pues yo tengo mucho que decirte…-me mira a los ojos.- ¿por qué has regresado?..

-por que extrañaba a mis amigos y eso es algo que no te debe de importar…-mantengo la vista fija en sus ojos, ya no tienen el mismo efecto que antes.

-extrañabas….a…los…chicos…-me sujeta con un poco más de fuerza.

-así es……-no hago mueca alguna de dolor, aun sigo mirándolo.

-Kagome…..piensas quedarte como lo dijo Shippo?...-me mira algo temeroso por la respuesta.

-solo he venido por dos días solamente… y si ya no tienes nada más que preguntar me tengo que ir….-me suelto de su agarre.

-Kagome… - me toma bruscamente haciendo que suelte a Shadow.

-Inuyasha suéltame…. Qué quieres…? -le pregunto sorprendida.

-te extrañé mucho…Kagome…-me abraza bruscamente y posesivamente, eso me sorprende, quiero corresponder a su abrazo……pero no, no caeré en su juego, no ésta vez.

-suéltame…..Inuyasha….-trato de safarme de su abrazo pero él cada vez, me abraza con más fuerza.

-no….no te soltaré por que si lo hago tu…..tu…tu te iras de nuevo de mi lado y yo no quiero que pase eso……Kagome…-me abraza fuertemente sin saber que ese abrazo me lastima.

-no tengo por que quedarme a tu lado……Inuyasha yo ya tengo mi propia vida….y en ella no estas tu… ¿qué no entiendes eso? - coloco mis manos en su pecho apartándolo de mi cuerpo, siento como él me abraza más, sí, él tiene más fuerza que yo, pero no dejaré que juegue conmigo.

-has regresado Kagome….para estar conmigo….eso es lo que entiendo….-trato de protestar pero mis protestas son calladas por que sus labios están sobre los míos posesivamente, él me esta besando, pienso que es tan calido, siempre había deseado probar sus labios, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, no puedo….Shadow se percata de que el hanyou me está haciendo daño, se aleja un poco de nosotros, Inuyasha continua besándome cada vez más demandante, intenta ahondar el beso, siento su lengua tocando mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que le niego, pero por su insistencia y presión en mis labios siento como estos comienzan a ceder, aplica más presión logrando que mis labios le den paso, el introduce su lengua en mi boca, explorando cada rincón de ella, Shadow hace su aparición Inuyasha me toma de la cintura y eso me sirve, ya que le doy un golpe en el estomago logrando que me suelte, Shadow me atrapa.

-Shadow gracias…-acaricio su lomo.- llevamé a la aldea por favor….-Shadow me hace caso y me lleva a la aldea de la abuela Kaede.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí sorprendido, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que había pasado, Kagome había sido rescatada por un mononoke, eso le extraño y mucho, pero primero tendría que aclarar su mente, la forma en cual había actuado para Kagome, no entendía el por que de su actitud se fue a su árbol favorito, se subió a su rama favorita y se puso a meditar.

"Punto De Vista De Inuyasha" La pelea estaba siendo difícil, por lo que pudo decirme Kikio es que ese monstruo tenía cinco fragmentos de la perla, además del gran poder que este poseía había incrementado haciéndonos más difícil su aniquilación, me preocupaba la seguridad de Kikio ya que últimamente no tenía muchas almas en su ser debido a que estando en la aldea eso no le ayudaba mucho, durante la batalla me encargué de protegerla y Sango se encargaba de proteger a Miroku y Miroku protegía a Sango, se nos había olvidado proteger a alguien más y eso fue hasta que me percaté del cambio de dirección del ataque del monstruo, era contra Shippo a quien quería atacar, estaba demasiado lejos al igual que los demás como para poder protegerlo, no podía perderlo a él también ya había perdido a un ser que quería y apreciaba demasiado, no soportaría perder a otro más, sólo veo como el monstruo levanta su garra dispuesta a aniquilarlo pero veo como una figura femenina se interpone entre el monstruo y Shippo, ella le da un golpe en la barbilla haciendo que este salga volando, da un gran salto quedando a la altura del monstruo y sólo lo único que puedo ver es que ella desciende con elegancia y gracia, no sé si es un aliado o enemiga así que me acerco rápidamente a ella, coloco mi comillo de acero en su cuello, le ordené que no se mueva y que deje los fragmentos en su lugar, pero ella sólo sonríe, toma a mi comillo de acero volviéndolo a la normalidad, eso me tomó por sorpresa, nunca antes había visto algo parecido, ella sólo se da la vuelta quedando frente a los demás, los llama a cada uno por su nombre ¿es que acaso los conoce? esa mirada y ese tono de voz…..no, eso no puede ser….ella…ella se fue y no….es posible que allá regresado…si es así ¿por que regreso? y ¿con que intención, su aroma ha cambiado, me perturba de alguna manera, aun tiene el mismo efecto, me emboba, no puedo dejar de verla, su aroma a pesar de que ha cambiado aun puede cautivarme, puedo presentir aun su inocencia en su ser, nadie la ha tocado, eso en cierto modo me alegra y tranquiliza, veo que los demás le dan la bienvenida, uno por uno la va abrazando, yo también quiero abrazarla, hundir mi rostro en su cuello y aspirar su aroma hasta llenarme los pulmones, es el turno del monje Miroku sólo espero que no haga una de sus……que cómo se atreve?…..no puede tocar a Kagome…..lo mataré….estoy dispuesto a golpear a ese pervertido pero Kagome se encarga de eso, le da un golpe en el rostro y lo manda a volar chocando contra un árbol, tremenda fuerza que posee, nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así, estoy orgulloso de ella, ha mejorado y se ha vuelto una excelente peleadora, me acerco a donde ellos están, Kikio dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, Shippo le dice que ya no la necesitaremos, eso no lo puedo permitir, quien es ese mocoso para decirle eso a MI Kikio, no soporto más y mi furia se hace notar, le grito al mocoso que sólo yo tomo la decisión de que ella se quede con nosotros, veo que Kagome se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, acaso por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia, quiero lanzármele, abrazarla, sentir de nuevo su aroma que extrañe mucho durante este tiempo, sus ojos me miran, oh kami sus ojos los había extrañado tanto, esa forma de mirarme, esa mirada que es sólo mía y de nadie más, despierto de mi ensoñación ya que ella me ha dado una bofetada, pregunto molesto por la agresión, lo que ella me dice me deja sin palabras, ella sólo se voltea dándome la espalda y se aleja con los demás en dirección a la aldea, la miro alejarse….no me había fijado bien pero su vestimenta, que vestimenta es esa, si yo pensaba que su falda del uniforme era más corta y atrevida esta vestimenta lo es aun más, esta enseñando demasiado, veo como llama la atención de algunos hombres, no me gusta la forma en que la ven, en sus ojos se refleja….deseo?...de esa forma ven a Kagome, nadie tiene derecho de verla con esos ojos y ella no debería de enseñar tanto, en estos dos años su cuerpo ha cambiado, ya no es el de una niña, ahora ella es toda una mujer…pero que estoy diciendo? ya me parezco al monje pervertido, no permitiré que otro hombre se acerque a Kagome, me bajo de la rama y comienzo a dar un pequeño paseo y ahí esta ella, tiene algo en brazos, no le presto mucha atención, noto que ella se percata de mi presencia, me mira pero continua caminando pasando de largo a mi lado, ya no puedo más, la tomo del brazo deteniendo su andar, ella voltea y me mira tranquila y serena, no puedo aguantar más, le hago saber lo que siento, la abrazo, ella opone resistencia, por favor Kagome no te opongas que me vuelves loco cuando te me haces la difícil, te abrazo posesivamente, te digo que te extrañe, tu dices que te suelte que yo ya no estoy en tu vida, eso me duele pero me niego a creerlo, tratas de protestar de nuevo pero antes de que salga una palabra de tus labios los reclamo posesivamente, te beso haciendo tus labios míos, esto te sorprende pero siento que me correspondes, quiero un poco más de ti, toco tus labios con mi lengua para que me dejes entrar en tu calidez, pero te opones, eso me vuelve loco, te beso más demandante y posesivo ejerciendo presión en tus labios hasta que estos se abren dándome paso para invadir tu boca, tus labios son tan deliciosos al igual que tu boca que ahora me pertenece, yo seré el único que los pueda reclamar, un mononoke nos ataca, te tomo fuertemente por la cintura pero siento como me golpeas en el estomago, te suelto inconscientemente pero ese mononoke te atrapa, tu le acaricias el lomo y le pides que te lleve a la aldea, yo me quedo a recuperar el aire, por esta ves te me has escapado Kagome, pero nunca más te volverás a escapar de mí, no pienso perderte por segunda vez…..sí, ahora lo sé….sé quien es dueña de mi corazón…..y esa eres tu Kagome…..Mi Kagome.

Llegué a la aldea, por fin Shadow se transformo en su forma pequeña y salta a mis brazos, lo tomo cariñosamente y entramos juntos a la aldea, el monje Miroku ya había despertado, lo mire y le hice una reverencia de disculpa a lo que él sólo respondió con un "no se preocupe, me lo merecía" me senté junto a ellos y mantuvimos una alegre y agradable charla, ya era de noche, Sango y Kirara venían de haber dado un paseo, Kirara salto de los brazos de Sango gruñendo.

-qué sucede Kirara?…-preguntó Sango alarmada.

-veo que se percató de la presencia de Shadow.

-Shadow?...-me preguntaron todos.

-si discúlpenme no se los he presentado…-tomo al pequeño de mis brazos y se los muestro…-él es Shadow.

-pero si es un mononoke….por eso Kirara actuó así…-Sango mira a su gatita.

-es un precioso mononoke Srta. Kagome al igual que lo es la mononoke de mi bella Sango.

-excelencia nunca deja de decir eso ¿verdad?...-le miro sonrojada.

-Kagome puedo jugar con tu mononoke ¿verdad?...-me preguntó entusiasmado.

-claro Shippo chan….-Shadow baja de mi regazo para poder jugar con el zorrito.

-Kirara tu también ve a jugar con ellos….-Kirara (chillido de Kirara) y se fue a jugar con los demás.

-a lo mejor pronto tendremos pequeños Kiraras y Shadows entre nosotros…-mencionó el monje.

-usted nunca deja de pensar en eso, verdad monje hentai…-Sango estaba roja del coraje.

-bueno creo que nunca cambiará amiga…-le sonrío con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-no me tengan tan mala voluntad Señoritas…-con tono ofendido.

La charla seguía siendo agradable hasta que él entró, se me quedo viendo fijamente yo sólo ignoré su mirada, hice como si no me había percatado de su presencia, continué platicando con Sango, él se sentó a un lado del monje quedando frente a mí, qué demonios pretende? qué es lo que quiere? por qué no me deja en paz? es mucho pedir eso, no yo creo que no, entonces por qué no me deja?….pensaba con voz desesperada, suspiré algo profundo a lo que mis amigos me miraron.

-¿por quién suspiras amiga?

-ah por nada Sango¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-le miré sorprendida.

-es que suspiraste profundamente.

-no por nada en verdad…-le sonreí

-nadie suspira por nada Srta. Kagome…..díganos ¿Quién es el afortunado de poseer su corazón?...-me preguntó con cierta malicia, ya que Inuyasha le molesto la pregunta.

-bueno, no lo conoce monje, él no pertenece a esta época….-le guiñe el ojo, le daríamos celos a cierto hanyou.

-ah y dime cómo se porta el contigo Kagome?…-quien me preguntó ahora fue Sango.

-pues él es muy lindo conmigo, siempre me escribe poemas, me regala flores, me invita a salir….-les sonreí.

-veo que él sabe como tratarla Srta.….-me comentó sorprendido el monje.

-jejeje si así es….le tengo un aprecio especial.

-entonces si te gustaría tener algo serio con él?.

-hai sango chan, eso me gustaría mucho.

-feh! ustedes hablan de puras tonterías mejor me largo de aquí….-Inuyasha salio molesto por lo que se estaba hablando.

-bien hecho…-susurramos los tres contentos por el resultado ocasionado en Inuyasha.

-no permitiré que otro tenga el corazón de Kagome, eso nunca ni muerto dejaré que un estupido humano me la quité…..-apretando los puños.

-bueno chicos mañana tendré que regresar a mi época…-les informe tranquila.

-tienes exámenes Kagome?...-me pregunta Sango bebiendo un poco de té.

-no Sango, no es por eso, ustedes saben que mi vida ahora tiene mucho más responsabilidades que antes…..estas son más que unos simples exámenes…-les susurré desganada.

-no la escuchamos muy convencida de querer regresar…-me dijo el monje.

-en cierto modo tienes razón Miroku, pero bueno no puedo abandonar lo que más me gusta y que hago con entusiasmo….-me levante repentinamente en señal de victoria.

-veo que eso que haces en verdad te apasiona Kagome chan.

-hai así es Sango.

-y qué es Srta. Kagome?….-me miran fijamente.

-es algo difícil de explicar me gustaría mucho que ustedes mismos pudieran ver lo que hago y que tanto me apasiona.

-eso nunca Kagome por que tu no volverás a tu época nunca más….-dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha.

-tu no eres nadie para prohibirme regresar a mi época, además no me detendría por ti….-le dije tranquila.

-no puedes regresar por que me he encargado de destruir ese pozo de los mil demonios, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que estarás para siempre en esta época…..-se cruza de brazos.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...-preguntamos todos.

Continuara...

Notas Autor:

Les agradesco a todos por sus rewies perdonen la demora, espero actualizar mas rapido y no olviden dejar rewies de apoyo para poder continuar la historia de antemano gracias.

Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire. 


	3. Un Concierto Inesperado

CAP03: Un Concierto Inesperado.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?...-preguntamos todos.

Me puse inmediatamente de pie, seguida por los demás hasta por el hanyou para mi suerte el solo había bloqueado el pozo con un gran árbol en el interior suspire aliviada menos mal que no lo había destruido como el nos dijo, me acerque al pozo para tratar de quitar ese molesto árbol, Shadow se transformo en su modo bestia se acerco para ayudarme también Kirara lo imito y entre los tres sacamos lo que estaba bloqueando el pozo.

-Inuyasha no baka……que demonios crees que haces….entiéndelo de una buena vez yo no pertenezco aquí y este no es mi mundo…-le dije furiosa.

-tranquila Kagome chan, ya se pudo arreglar.

-Kagome sama usted tiene prisa por regresar a su mundo?

-si así es chicos, lo siento pero mejor en este mismo momento me voy vamos Shadow.

-que tu no iras a ningún lado, tu te quedas aquí…-me tomo por el brazo.

-este no es mi lugar…-me suelto de su agarre…-abajo!...-deje estampado al hanyou.

-bueno chicos espero poder regresar de nuevo.

-nosotros también lo esperamos Kagome chan.

Me despedí con un tierna sonrisa, tome a mi mascota en brazos y saltamos al pozo de nuevo esa luz me transportaba a mi época sinceramente no estaba segura de poder regresar al Sengoku hoy había demasiadas cosas que me retenían en mi propio mundo bueno quizás algún día regrese y si no los recordare por siempre como lo he hecho hasta ahora, entro a mi casa y noto a mi madre un poco preocupada que suspira aliviada al verme.

-mama que sucede por que estas tan preocupada?

-hija que bueno que llegas…..-suspira.

-ah? Me necesitas para algo mama?

-si, lo que pasa es que como te fuiste a la época antigua, pues no sabía como llamarte para decirte que llamo Nerima y me dijo que te prepararas por que salio un concierto improvisto y que quería que te arreglaras que en menos de una hora ya estaba aquí por ti.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero si ya es tarde…..esto me pasa por irme sin saber antes…-comencé a alborotar mi cabello.

-hija date prisa.

-mama si viene hazlo pasar estaré con el en 5 minutos...-subí inmediatamente a mi cuarto no podía y no quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, llegue desvistiéndome y me introduje en el baño me duche, al salir me coloque la toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello…que ropa me a buscar desesperada la ropa que debo usar…esto me parece perfecto….sonrío al ver que ya se que ponerme, un pantalón ajustado y de cadera color azul, una blusa ombliguera de color blanco y sin mangas con un estampado que dice ANGEL de letras azules, me cepillo mi cabello suavemente me miro al espejo que peinado eh de llevar, me hago dos colas con varios mechones sueltos por enfrente me los pinto de color azul, un maquillaje un tanto natural con los labios de color rosa y un poco de gloss y listo, me miro de nuevo al espejo me gusta como me veo estoy segura que Iris saltara de felicidad al verme.

-hija….Nerima ya esta aquí…-me llamo mi madre.

Baje de las escaleras tan pronto cuando escuche el llamado, levante mi vista y si el ahí estaba como siempre puntual a la hora de recogerme me acerque a mi madre le di un calido abrazo, me despedí de ella y ambos salimos de la casa para llegar al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el concierto. Cuando llegamos Iris se abalanzo sobre mi diciéndome que linda te ves, mis clases han estado surtiendo efecto, tienes un muy buen gusto en la ropa, te ves divina, esos comentarios me hicieron sonrojar un poco ya que nadie me había halagado tanto como ella le mira y solo le dije un gracias seguida por una sonrisa, Maraya se estaba aun cambiando claro con reproches por que la persona que le dio el vestuario era nada más y nada menos que Iris, por lo que pude ver no le gusto mucho la ropa ya que esta constaba de una falda corta comenzaron a discutir ellas dos nunca cambiaran ese pensamiento me hace sonreír, los chicos se han de preguntar ellos desde hace ya mucho que estaban listos es un misterio que ellos estén listos en menos de 5 minutos y que nosotras nos tardemos horas para arreglarnos ya estábamos todos listos nos dieron el aviso de que solo faltaban 4 minutos para salir, ya estábamos en el escenario escogiendo las canciones para cantar pero por alguna extraña razón escogí una canción que había escrito especialmente para Inuyasha no le quise tomar importancia el telón comenzaba a subir. La gente gritaba entusiasmada se podían escuchar gritar nuestros nombres, cartelones y pancartas, gente con fotografías nuestras, playeras, era emoción total había visto tanta gente animada pero no como en esta ocasión ya que para todos fue muy sorprendente ver a toda esa multitud invocándonos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome, cierto chico salía del poso, y se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome, pero al no verla entro a la casa, la madre de Kagome lo vio entrar y lo recibió con gran alegría.

-Inuyasha, bienvenido, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?..-pregunto curiosa la mujer

-vengo por Kagome, es que se fue sin decirme nada…-menciono sin preocupación alguna….-pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, usted sabe en ¿Dónde esta?

-bueno, hijo ella está…-dudo en decirle…-ella no esta en casa, esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

-bien, iré a buscarla…-se dirigió a la puerta.

-espera, Inuyasha no puedes irte vestido así.

-y por que no Señora, no puedo perder más tiempo….-volteo a mirarla.

-lo que pasa, es que en donde esta Kagome, hay mucha gente y si te ven así…..se les hará muy extraño….toma ponte esto…-le dio un pantalón de color negro, una playera de color rojo con letras blancas algo suelta y una gorra para que escondiera sus orejitas de perro… (Vestido más o menos como un chico que le gusta el hip hop)

-esta vestimenta, es demasiado incomoda señora…-se quejo.

-lo se hijo, pero si no quieres que Kagome se moleste contigo, es mejor que vayas así….-le sonrió maternalmente.

-bueno, solo por que no quiero hacer enojar a Kagome….bueno me voy a buscarla…-salio como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, su aroma lo había captado el ya sabía en que dirección se encontraba ella. Al llegar se desconcertó por ver a tanta gente reunida, gritando palabras poco entendibles solo una palabra el reconoció, esas personas gritaban el nombre de Kagome, es que acaso ella hizo realmente algo terrible, para que toda esta gente la quisiera matar…..notó como todos comenzaron a gritar mas y a aplaudir, dirigió su mirar al escenario y ahí estaba ella, salio con las manos extendidas haciendo movimientos extraños (saludando a la gente), también se percato de los que salían después de ella, bajo para poder ver y aprovechar de una vez, que significaba todo esto, el llego al lugar donde mejor pudiera observarla.

Bien eso nos dio más ánimos, así que comenzamos el concierto con algunas sorpresas incluidas se han de preguntar cuales fuegos artificiales, unos arreglos con lazers de colores, etc. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla nos acercábamos para saludar a las chicas y chicos que nos levantaban las manos aunque después no nos querían soltar o se nos juntaban demasiadas manos para poder saludar, era una preciosa noche, un perfecto concierto que podría salir mal yo creo que nada…..pero esperen…..que ese que esta aquí ¿no es Inuyasha?...el me estaba viendo desde la primera fila ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?...¿por que no me deja en paz?...¿que quiere de mi?... Maraya se percata de mi perturbamiento así que se acerca a mi en el concierto disimulando la preocupación y me aleja de ese lugar, eso me tranquiliza es verdad mis amigos no me dejarán caer de nuevo en el pasado, ya no, el ya no forma parte de mi vida y ya es tiempo de que el lo sepa...esperen que mejor que decírselo con una canción……si eso aré dedicare la siguiente canción a el. Se termina la primera canción mis amigos me dicen que es sigue la canción que escribí ellos me miran y yo solo acepto con una linda sonrisa ya todo esta listo.

-la siguiente canción se llama Tengo El Control……y se la dedico a una persona que esta entre el publico…..esa persona es de mi pasado….-mencione alegremente al publico pareció no tomarle mucha atención, pero si cierta persona a la cual se la dedique. El me sigue mirando no ha dejarlo de hacerlo eso me alegra en cierto modo ahora pasemos a la canción que escribí dedicada para el.

Maraya. Hoy que quieres retroceder

Demasiado tarde

Decidiste ya no volver

Ya no es aceptable.

Kagome.  
Por que ahora soy yo

Quien decide amor

Si regresas o no

Estaré mucho mejor.

Maraya, Kagome, Iris, Nerima, Takuya, Rei.  
CORO: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor

Para ser lo que soy, quieras o no

Esa es la realidad

Aunque me jures que ya no lo harías.

Tengo el control, tengo tu amor

Tengo tu corazón, te guste o no

Esa es la realidad

Esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.

Iris.  
Hoy el sol que me diste ayer, ya no es suficiente

Necesito ese poder de sentirme fuerte.

Por que ahora soy...

CORO: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor

Para ser lo que soy, quieras o no

Esa es la realidad

Aunque me jures que ya no lo harías.

Tengo el control, tengo tu amor

Tengo tu corazón, te guste o no

Esa es la realidad

Esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.

Kagome.  
Ahora se repite la historia

Pasa el tiempo y todo esta al revés

Yo te quise amar

Y no me importa ya, que tú tengas que esperar.

CORO: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor

Para ser lo que soy, quieras o no

Esa es la realidad

Aunque me jures que ya no lo harías.

Tengo el control, tengo tu amor

Tengo tu corazón, te guste o no

Esa es la realidad

Esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.

Terminamos de cantar e inmediatamente busque la mirada de el, estaba sorprendido pero lo que me decepciono es que no entendió la canción y yo que la escribí con tanto esmero para que este no le pusiera atención, solo suspire resignada el nunca cambiaria y nunca lo hará no le tome más importancia me dedique al igual que mis amigos a terminar el concierto, la coreografía quedo preciosa ya que eso me mostró la expresión de nuestro coordinador de baile que aplaudía y gritaba precioso, estuvo precioso estábamos despidiéndonos de nuestro publico yo me encontraba algo cerca de la orilla del escenario por lo que al girar para retirarme sentí que el pie se me fue, de seguro caería encima de gente del publico vi de reojo que Inuyasha corrió a atraparme pero nunca llegué a sentir los brazos de el mi mirada busco a mi salvador de esa caída y era nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amigo Nerima que me había tomado fuertemente por la cintura para evitar que cayera, los demás llegaron con nosotros preocupados por mi.

-Kagome¿estas bien?..-me pregunto Iris realmente preocupada.

-si, si estoy bien….-le sonreí mientras, me apoyaba del cuello de Nerima

-Takuya, háblale a Sano, y dile lo que acaba de ocurrir….-ordenó Maraya.

-como dices estar bien, si te has lastimado el tobillo, en esa caída…-me reprendió Rei.

-no es nada, en verdad…-una mueca de dolor surco en mi rostro.

-hay que llevarla, al hospital…-menciono gentilmente mi mejor amigo.

-Kagomeee…-me gritaron desde el público.

-¿quien es, ese sujeto que se acaba de subir?...-pregunto tranquilamente Rei, los guardias de seguridad, se pusieron frente a nosotros, impidiéndole así el paso.

-Fhe!..Déjenme pasar, no ven que Kagome, esta herida…-grito Inuyasha furioso.

-lo sentimos, pero si no te les puedes, acercar, por más fan que seas…-respondió uno de los guardias.

-fan?...no se de que demonios, me estas hablando, quitate de mi camino….-empujo bruscamente al sujeto. Inmediatamente los demás compañeros se lanzaron en contra de Inuyasha, lo sostuvieron fuertemente por los brazos para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

-esta bien, déjenlo pasar….-intervino angustiada Iris.

-pero Srta.….-respondió uno de los de seguridad.

-ya la oyeron, por favor no me empujes a la gente, tratalos bien….-inquirió Takuya.

-esta bien, joven Takuya….-lo dejaron pasar finalmente y se dirigió hasta llegar a mi.

-Kagome¿estas bien?...-me pregunto angustiado.

-si, estoy bien, no tienes por que estar aquí…-le miraba fijamente, su mirada se entristeció al escuchar mis palabras.

-Kagome…..-interrumpió Nerima…-ya es hora de irnos…-me dijo amablemente.

-si….vamonos…..por cierto…-miro a sus compañeros.

-les presento a Inuyasha….-ellos lo miraron, el hizo lo mismo.

-mucho gusto Inuyasha, yo soy Iris, ella es Maraya, el chico que esta al lado de Kagome, se llama Nerima, el es Takuya y el es Rei…-los presento con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-mucho gusto….-respondieron los demás, después de la presentación de Iris.

-les agradezco, el que cuidaran mucho a Kagome…..-el volteo a mirarme…-pero de ahora en adelante….yo me encargare de cuidarla….-me tomo en brazos.

-disculpa….pero ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu te encargaras de ella?...-pregunto Maraya.

-acaso, estas intentando decir…….que Kagome¿ya no estará con nosotros?...-pregunto algo molesto Takuya.

-lo que les quiero decir es…….-Inuyasha volteo a verlos….-que Kagome, ya no regresara con ustedes….-informo seguro de que yo aceptaría.

-que!...Kagome eso es verdad¿es verdad que ya no serás parte del grupo?...-pregunto alterada Maraya.

-claro que no, eso no es verdad…siempre vamos a estar juntos, hicimos esa promesa y no pienso romperla….solo por que Inuyasha lo dice….y en cuanto a ti, te dije que no dejaría mi vida, para irme contigo…-estaba molesta con Inuyasha, quien se creía para venir y decirle eso a mis amigos, en verdad que eso me puso muy furiosa.

-lo harás quieras o no….ya te lo había dicho yo también no volveré a perderte susurro suavemente para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-eres un baka, Inuyasha…-me cruce de brazos.

-dejemos este tema para después, lo que importa ahora es, llevar a Kagome al hospital…-declaro Rei.

-si, tienes razón andando…pero tu Inuyasha…..lleva a Kagome al auto, para llegar más rápido…-dijo Takuya.

-no es necesario, yo puedo llevarla…-el, estaba dispuesto a saltar, pero le di un codazo en el estomago.

-por que….lo hiciste….Kagome…-me pregunto algo sofocado.

-por que no puedes, hacer lo mismo que en tu mundo, has lo que Takuya te dijo…-le ordene.

-esta…..bien….-entramos al auto, seguidos por los demás.

-ya le avisaron a Sano, que nos dirigimos al hospital?.

-si, así es Iris…solo que…..-guardó silencio.

-solo que, que cosa Maraya?

-que…..se molesto.

-se……molesto?...-preguntamos todos nerviosos.

-si……..así es.

-que vamos a hacer?...ya estamos muertos….-exclamo nerviosamente Rei.

-tranquilízate…..Rei….no es para tanto…-intento tranquilizarlo Takuya tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, cosa que no logró.

-estas loco……recuerda la ultima vez que se molesto…….casi nos cuelga a los 6 y tu me dices que me tranquilice…-totalmente nervioso.

-Rei…..tu sabes que eso no es verdad…..el se iba a caer…..solo eso….-les sonreí para tranquilizarlos.

-además…-agregó Nerima- fue un accidente…

-un accidente…que casi nos cuesta Kagome…-susurro Iris.

-si, es verdad…-agregaron Takuya, Maraya y Rei.

-chicos, tranquilos no fue su culpa, fue la mía por haber estado tan cerca de la orilla…-les confesé

-ahhhh!...estabas en la orilla…-se sobre salto Iris.

-si…….así es….-dije nerviosa.

-Kagomeee….

-si?...-pregunte nerviosa.

-como pudiste…….sabes que no podemos estar en la orilla…….por lo mismo…de que nos podemos caer…..-el mirar de Nerima estaba, oculta por su flequillo.

-si…….eso……lo……..se….-estaba completamente Nerviosa, Inuyasha solo miraba el espectáculo dado por mi y mis amigos.

-moriremos….por un descuido…..tuyo……-me miraba macabramente Rei.

-nos tienes muy preocupados….Kagome sabes que no debes de hacer eso…-me dijo maternalmente Maraya.

-Kagomeeeeeeee……queremos una explicación….-me ordenaron los cuatro.

Todos esperaban oír una explicación de mis labios, y sus miradas estaban encima de mí, el nerviosismo que tenia no me dejaba pensar, en una buena excusa a lo que yo solo atine decir.

-yo……yo…….lo siento…-les dije con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dije, a lo que ellos dieron una caída al estilo anime.

-no…..lo volveré a hacer lo juro…

-Kagome…..-es lo único que les oí decir. 


	4. Una Melodia

CAP04: Una Melodía.

-Kagome…..-es lo único que les oí decir.

Llegamos al hospital por fin, Inuyasha me ayudó a bajar del auto, siendo seguidos por un grupo de amigos algo molestos, y quien no se molestaría si uno sabe que no tiene que ponerse en la orilla del escenario y lo hace…mis amigos me miran con miradas asesinas, pero también puedo apreciar preocupación, no dejan de estar a mi lado, son grandes amigos de eso no hay duda.

-chicos….disculpen por preocuparlos…..no era esa mi intención.

-Kagome, nos preocupas por que te queremos, amiga…-me sonrió Maraya.

-además siempre, estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas…-me colocó su mano Rei.

-somos un grupo, no sólo musical ya que todos compartimos, amistad, alegrías, preocupaciones, tristezas, miedos; compartimos muchas cosas…-mencionó gentilmente Iris.

-y el que uno de nosotros esté en el hospital, no implica que debemos dejarte, eso nunca Kagome…-dijo Takuya quien colocó también su mano encima de las nuestras.

-somos un equipo, nadie nos separara de eso estoy seguros amigos….-Nerima también colocó su mano, esa era nuestra unión siempre estar juntos.

-Srta. Lo que usted tiene al parecer es sólo una torcedura en el tobillo, pero para estar mas seguro la enviare a que se haga unas radiografías de la zona afectada y que luego me la entregue para ver el estado de su tobillo -me informó el doctor.

-sí doctor, ahora mismo iré –caminé con ayuda de mis amigos hasta la sala de rayos X, donde me atendieron al instante, dentro de la habitación me hicieron recostar y coloqué mi tobillo como me lo indicaba el medico, tomó las radiografías y me pidió que esperara un segundo.

-Listo Srta. las radiografías han salido bien, tómelas y lléveselas al doctor para que las vea –me dijo el medico de los rayos X.

-sí, muchas gracias –salí de la habitación y me dirigí nuevamente hasta el consultorio del doctor ayudada por todos.

-Efectivamente es una torcedura de tobillo, va a tener que tomar estas pastillas que le voy a recomendar, para el dolor y para desinflamarlo… -recetó el doctor-

-si, muchas gracias doctor y por cierto… ¿puedo seguir con mis tareas diarias?..-pregunte sin inmutarme.

-si, si puede seguir sus tareas….sólo que procure no hacer mucho esfuerzo en su tobillo, es solo una torcedura pero si no se cuida, puede comprometer la articulación y terminar en una fisura de ligamento…-me dijo el doctor sin dejar de verme, esa mirada es de seguridad en sus palabras.

-si, gracias doctor, y no se preocupe que me cuidare muy bien…-le extendí mi mano, para así poder salir del consultorio, vaya quien hubiera visto esa mirada me hubiera asegurado que me estaba sancionando, no me queda de otra, si no quiero una lesión mas grave debo de cuidarme más, suspiré decepcionada.

-Kagome…-me llamo Inuyasha.-que te dijo?...-pregunto curioso.

-si, dinos que te dijo el doctor Kagome…-me suplico Iris.

-tranquilos, tranquilos, me dijo que solo me había torcido el tobillo, no es grave…-les sonreí.

-y te dió algo para que tomaras?...-me pregunto en seguida Takuya.

-si, así es, me dió unas pastillas para el dolor y para desinflamar.

-bueno, es hora de irnos ya que Sano, no tardará mucho en llegar a tu casa Kagome…-mencionó preocupado Nerima.

-hey! Tranquilo, no pasará nada, les aseguro que Sano, no le dirá nada al superior….-le acaricié tiernamente la mejilla.

-ya es hora de irnos, Kagome…-Inuyasha se interpuso entre Nerima y yo.

-si, ya voy….que mal educado…-murmuré entre dientes.

-dijiste algo, Kagome?...-pregunto aturdido Nerima.

-eh?...no...Jeje…no dije nada, sólo dije nos vemos mañana chicos….-me despedí de ellos.

-si, Kagome que te vaya bien…-me gritaron mis amigos.

-gracias, nos vemos, hasta mañana…-les grite alzando mi mano en señal de despedida.

-Inuyasha……esperame.

-ja! Eres muy lenta, Kagome, date prisa…-se detuvo ciertos pasos lejos de mi.

-como dices…….que desconsiderado eres….que no ves que estoy lastimada…..-le grité furiosa…..ese tonto, nunca va a cambiar, suspire resignada.

-por que suspiras, Kagome?

-por que algunas cosas, jamás van a cambiar Inuyasha, por eso es que suspiro….-le dije tranquilamente.

-suspiras por cosas sin importancia…..-el caminaba a mi lado.

-supongo que tu suspiras por cosas que valgan la pena….-dispuse.

-yo jamás he suspirado, por alguien o por cosas insignificantes…-sentenció.

-Inuyasha, te recuerdo que tu si has suspirado…-mencione con los ojos cerrados.

-que?...que tonterías dices Kagome, yo nunca he hecho eso….-se defendió.

-tu siempre has suspirado por una mujer…que ya no lo recuerdas Inuyasha?...-abrí mis ojos para verle.

-………

-y esa mujer se llama Kikio, siempre has suspirado por ella….-le sonreí- no se por que ahora dices que nunca lo has hecho…..-seguí mi camino.

-tienes razón……siempre he suspirado por Kikio…..incluso siempre pienso en ella….-susurró.

-lo se, lo se, es lindo pensar en la persona que amas….-mencioné melancólicamente.

-por qué dices eso?...-el abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Inuyasha…….no creas que eres el único que piensa en la persona que amas……por si no te has dado cuenta, todo el mundo también lo hace….-le susurre mientras mi vista se dirigía al cielo.

-Kagome…….-el guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-y más al saber…….-calle por un momento- al saber……que esa persona amada…..nunca más volverá a estar a nuestro lado….-mi voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-Kagome….

-no, olvídalo Inuyasha, no he dicho nada…….es hora de irnos, ya es tarde……hay que ir a casa….-escondí mi mirada en mi flequillo, no quería llorar, no enfrente de el.

-…..Kagome….perdóname no sabía el daño que te hacía….-pensó Inuyasha, mientras seguía a nuestra chica.

-que tonta soy, por que le dije eso…….el va a creer que lo que le dije, fue por el, para el……..pero eso no es verdad……..hay algo que tu no sabes Inuyasha……y es que por segunda vez…….mi amor…..no se ha podido dar…..-pensé dolorosamente para mis adentros, si tan solo el supiera el sufrimiento que tuve un año después de haberme desaparecido y no fue por el…….fue por otra persona.

-mamá, ya llegué….-llamé a mi madre, antes de entrar a la casa, pero al parecer no había nadie.

-Vaya creo que no hay nadie…..-declaré cansada.

-Kagome….-me llamó Inuyasha.

-si dime, Inuyasha?...-volteé para mirarlo.

-que………quisiste decir…..con lo de hace rato….? -me preguntó inseguro.

-hay muchas cosas……que no sabes de mí……..Inuyasha…..y no soy yo quien te diré…..que cosas son las que no sabes sobre mí…..-declaré duramente, el no tenía derecho a preguntarme eso, no después de recordar por unos instantes a mi segunda persona más amada.

-Kagome……estás molesta……por la decisión que tomé……hace ya dos años?.

-Inuyasha……eso hace ya dos años…..que no me importa más….eso es cosa del pasado y no pienso regresar a ese pasado, entiéndelo, esa fue tu decisión pero ahora no te entrometas en mi vida, es lo único que te pido….-subí a mi habitación con dificultad.

-Kagome…..no puedo hacer eso…..no me pidas no entrometerme en tu vida….por que siempre lo haré….-mencionó Inuyasha en casi un grito para que yo le escuchara.

-has lo que quieras….-susurre fastidiada, en verdad que es molesto discutir con alguien que es más terco que una mula, pero no crean que iba a dejar que el se entrometiera en mi vida; sí, se que lo he tratado un poco mal, pero es por que sólo lo veo como amigo, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, por lo poco que he mencionado, hubo otra persona aparte de Inuyasha, al cual llegue a amar como a nadie, incluso mucho más de lo que amaba a cierto hanyou…pero eso no lo mencionaré hasta que tenga la suficiente fuerza y tranquilidad para poder hablar de él, o por lo menos, que lo pueda ver en mis sueños. -entro a mi habitación y divisé la flauta…..mi flauta favorita, no pensaba pasarme esa noche sola en casa, tomé mi flauta y mi Katana, baje hasta llegar al templo y me introduje en el pozo, siendo transportada de nuevo a la época antigua, salí y antes de llegar a la aldea, busque un lugar en donde se pudiera apreciar todo el panorama de esa época y que mejor que un lugar alto, donde pudiera vigilar la aldea y al mismo tiempo apreciar toda la belleza que ofrecía al máximo la naturaleza, para mi suerte ese lugar existía y lo mejor aun estaba en un gran árbol de cerezo, una preciosa vista, me sentí tan bien ahí, así que decidí tomarlo como mi lugar para pensar, recordé una preciosa melodía que solía tocar, mi gran amor cuando se sentía tan tranquilo y relajado, o solamente para que yo la escuchara, tomé con mucho cuidado mi flauta, tenía mucho que no la tocaba, desde que comenzaron las giras, al igual que mi Katana la cargaba para todos lados, tomé un poco de aire y así como iba recordando la melodía, así la iba tocando, me estaba relajando y a la vez era transportada al lugar donde por primera vez la escuche, también se me permitió ver a mi amado, cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar más por la melodía, en verdad que amaba a ese hombre, estaba completamente sola, había luna llena, esta brillaba preciosamente, dándole un toque especial a mi cabello, nunca olvidaría a mis dos amores, pero al que jamás olvidaría sería mi segundo amor, ya que este también fue correspondido, hice conciencia de lo tarde que era, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la aldea, al llegar estaban todos ahí, me saludaron y me dieron la bienvenida, el resto del tiempo nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin importancia y de lo que me había pasado en el tobillo, cosa que les preocupo un poco.

-pero……cómo fue eso?...-preguntó Sango.

-bueno, esto fue por un descuido mío….-me sobaba el tobillo.

-y se siente mucho mejor, Srta. Kagome?...-pregunto Miroku, mientras bebía un poco de té.

-si, así es, ya casi no me duele…-Shadow saltó a mis brazos- como estas cachorrito…-le acaricié la cabecita- te he extrañado mucho…

-el también te ha extrañado mucho….-mencionó el pequeño Shippo.

-si, ya que yo también lo he extrañado, tanto como a ustedes…-les sonreí.

-por cierto….-ellos me miraron.

-qué pasa Kagome?...-cuestionó Sango.

-dónde esta Inuyasha?...-pregunté mientras mi mirada busca al sujeto de dicho nombre, los demás sólo intercambiaron miradas, para depuse verme.

-Kagome….el….esta……bueno….-no sabía que decir Sango en defensa de Inuyasha.

-tranquilos….-les sonreí- se que él está con Kikio.

-pero…..cómo supiste eso Kagome?...-pregunto Shippo.

-es fácil…-les señale la puerta de la entrada.

-acaso…..tu la viste?

-ustedes vieron, que yo mirara hacia aquella parte?...-cuestione tranquila.

-no…-me respondieron los tres.

-entonces, es obvia la respuesta….-le di un suave besito en la cabecita a mi cachorrito.

-entonces…..cómo te diste cuenta?... -Sango no parecía entender.

-bueno, es simple…puedo detectar la presencia de mi encarnación…

-vaya, Kagome tus poderes han incrementado mucho….-comenzó a saltar de felicidad el pequeño Shippo.

-jejeje no es para tanto...Shippo-chan….-le sonreí maternalmente.

-Kagome, te quedarás mañana también o tienes otro de esos raros compromisos?

-si, así es Sango, no podré quedarme por que mañana a primera hora, tenemos una entrevista con la prensa….eso será agotador….-suspire.

-Kagome, entonces por que no te quedas con nosotros, mereces un descanso….-me acarició tiernamente la mano Shippo.

-lo se, pero bueno muchas personas me estarán esperando, no puedo defráudalos…..-le acaricié la mejillita.

-Shippo-chan, debemos dejar que la Srta. Kagome continué con su nueva vida, ya no es una estudiante, por lo poco que nos ha comentado, me he dado cuenta de que tiene responsabilidades mucho más grandes, es por eso que ella no podrá pasar tanto tiempo como antes….-me ayudó Miroku con la explicación.

-gracias Monje Miroku…-le sonreí.

-entonces, como Kagome no se podrá mover tanto como nosotros, lo mejor sería y así nos ayudas a cuidar de la aldea, serías como la sacerdotisa….- para sango para ver mi rostro.

-quieres que sea la protectora de la aldea, mientras ustedes están en busca de los demás kakeras, verdad Sango chan…? -le miré fijamente a los ojos.

-si, claro si para ti no es ningún problema….-añadió.

-no, esta bien, por lo menos podré ayudarles cuidando de la anciana Kaede y los aldeanos, eso me llena de alegría….-mire por la pequeña ventana.

-gracias, Srta. Kagome, así estaremos más tranquilos por saber, que dejamos la aldea en buenas manos.

-no hay nada que agradecer, jejeje para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos y ayudarnos en todo lo que sea posible……-eso me lo enseñaron mis amigos, mis Silver Star….jeje no les había dicho que ese era nuestro nombre del grupo verdad, discúlpenme, un pequeño detalle que se me pasó.

-tienes razón Kagome, los amigos nunca se abandonan…..-gritó alegremente Shippo.

-hai…..por cierto Sango chan, que han sabido sobre Kohaku?...-mire a Sango.

-no…..hemos tenido noticias sobre él……..creo que Naraku…….ya acabo con la vida de él…….-la voz de Sango se escuchaba quebrada.

-no lo hemos visto participar en ningún plan propuesto por Naraku……es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra…..-terminó el Monje.

-entiendo…… -guardé silencio por unos momentos mientras mi mente pensaba…estoy segura de que Kohaku, aun esta con vida, pero hay algo que no entiendo…..por que en mi época sentí la presencia de una Kakera de la perla de Shikon….eso es lo que no entiendo, que es lo que estas planeando esta vez Naraku...estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, cuando Inuyasha entró, a la cabaña.

-Inuyasha hasta que apareces…..dónde has estado he?...-preguntó Shippo.

-no te metas en las cosas donde no te llaman, enano….-refunfuño.

-Inuyasha, no es forma de tratar al pequeño Shippo, él es sólo un niño….-reprendió Sango.

-………-Miroku sólo guardó silencio.

-bueno…..-me estiré- creo que es hora de que regrese a casa……mañana me espera un día muy agitado…..-los mire- prometo que si me queda tiempo libre vendré mañana, ya que a lo mejor ustedes partirán cuando yo no este aquí…..-tomé mis pertenencias y me dirigía a la puerta.

-hai….gracias por ayudarnos amiga….-agradeció Sango.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, nos veremos luego…-sonreí y salí de la cabaña, afuera aun estaban algunos aldeanos, aproveche para saludarlos y despedirme de ellos, por fin estaba saliendo de la aldea, cuando algo o más bien alguien me detuvo.

-a qué has regresado?...-el tono de voz era frío y sin emoción alguna.

-no tengo por que darte, explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer….-respondí sin mirarle aun.

-has regresado por él?...que no entiendes que él a la única que ama y siempre amará es a mí?...nunca podrás tener un lugar en su corazón….. -una sonrisa despiadada surcaba su rostro, seguro que ella esperaba verme llorando y negar lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

-que tonta eres Kikio, no tengo por que decirte el por que he regresado, pero lo haré, si he regresado es para ayudar a mis amigos con la recolección de las Kakeras de Shikon….y no me importa si ocupo o no un lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha, se perder, yo dí lo mejor de mí y si él no supo valorar todo lo que hice por él, ese ya no es mi problema, eso es lo que querías escuchar…Kikio…. -pregunte sarcástica, me atreví a enfrentarla, en el rostro de Kikio había desaparecido la sonrisa que tenía, para pasar a una de odio y rencor.

-si ya no tienes más que preguntar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer….que estar aquí……-seguí mi camino, en realidad las palabras me hirieron, era y seguirá siendo siempre verdad, que mi querido Inuyasha, siempre se la ha pasado pensando en ella, preocupado por ella, y enamorado de ella, hasta ahora lo entiendo, sólo que me había negado a aceptarlo, las lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir pero no podía, simplemente no podía permitirme llorar una vez más por Inuyasha; además el recuerdo aun presente de mi amado no me dejaba en paz, y nunca lo haría por que yo no permitiría que su recuerdo sea olvidado, todo lo que vivimos, los recuerdos alegres, tristes, melancólicos, las peleas que llegamos a tener por mal entendidos. Por fin llegue a mi casa, al parecer aun no a llegado nadie, subo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me dejo caer pesadamente en mi cama, aun sigo recordando todos los momentos que pase con él, su hermosa sonrisa, sus dulces y calidos labios, esos preciosos ojos de color verde zafiro (esmeralda), su hermoso cabello rojizo, su calor, su aroma, todo, absolutamente todo lo recordaba, ningún detalle se me había olvidado de él, su esencia, su tranquilidad, todo de él aun me volvían loca……no puedo dejar de pensar en él, lo amo tanto que simplemente….se me hace difícil olvidarte….mi amor….pensé para mis adentros, si tan sólo, el destino nos hubiera permitido estar juntos, un poco, solo un poco más, no estaría sola sin él, sin su amor……pero que cosas digo, su amor solo es mío, al igual que su corazón, ambos son míos, así como mi corazón y amor son de él, no importa que no estemos juntos se que algún día lo estaremos para siempre, mi amor esperame que pronto estaré a tu lado…..con este pensamiento, me quede profundamente dormida, mientras era transportada al mundo de los sueños, el único lugar en donde se me permitía estar con él, el sigue siendo igual a como lo conocí, no ha cambiado, eso me alegra, él nunca dejará de amarme así como yo nunca lo dejaré de hacer, no pienso realizar mi vida y no me importa ser una solterona, no pienso permitir que alguien más borre este hermoso recuerdo, en mi sueño se escucha la misma melodía que yo había estado tocando en la época antigua, se quien es quien la toca y se a donde tengo que ir, pero tengo miedo, miedo a volver a despertar y no verlo a mi lado, en mis sueños el me consuela con palabras hermosas y palabras de aliento, pero de que me sirven si el ya no esta conmigo….es que acaso no entiende que sin él, la vida es cada vez más difícil, no pienso reprochar eso ahora, ya que solo lo que deseo en estos momentos es estar con el y nada más, me dirijo a la dirección en donde se escucha la melodía, esta vez aumento mi velocidad, si he de despertar por lo menos quiero verlo y sentirlo aunque sea en mis sueños…..siempre estaremos juntos mi amor, es una promesa que te hice y que pienso cumplir…este es mi sueño, el sueño que tengo a diario y donde es en el único lugar que por el momento, podemos estar juntos.

-otra vez esa presencia…..-abro mis ojos repentinamente…- qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?...será posible…….que Naraku esté en esta época también….-coloco mi mano en el pecho.

-qué es lo que estás buscando Naraku……? -me cambio y salgo en búsqueda de esa presencia. 


	5. Chapter 5

CAP05: Un Secuestro Y Una Entrevista.

-que es lo que estas buscando Naraku…….-me cambio y salgo en búsqueda de esa presencia.

Ya Había caído la noche, estaba la ciudad completamente oscura, si no fuera por las pequeñas farolas que alumbraban en la penumbra de la noche, seguía corriendo en búsqueda de esa presencia, en realidad que me había inquietado¿por que?...por el simple hecho de que esa presencia tenia un fragmento de la perla, cada vez aumentaba más mi velocidad, hasta que comencé a sentir la presencia de cerca, llegué por fin al lugar en donde se encontraba la presencia.

-pero si aquí…..-estaba completamente sorprendida y desconcertada.

-en este lugar está……esta mi corazón….-sentí un enorme temor, mi corazón me decía que algo no estaba bien, necesitaba encontrar a ese sujeto o ser y rápido, por fin di con ese ser, el estaba desenterrando a alguien mi corazón dio un vuelco, me acerque inmediatamente, pero lo que vi me dejo pálida.

-¿quien demonios eres? Y ¿que demonios buscas en esa lapida?...-me puse en guardia.

-quien sea no te debe de importar, solo confórmate con saber que se me ah enviado por los restos, de este joven….-saco al ser que, por insolencia de este ser, había sido interrumpido su descanso eterno.

-no dejare, que lo toques, déjalo descansar en paz…..-mi furia se hizo presente, me lance en contra ataque a ese ser.

-acaso…….este ser o mas bien lo que fue antes este ser…..era demasiado importante para para que estés furiosa?...-me pregunto sarcásticamente, pero en parte tenía razón, los restos de ese ser eran demasiado importantes para mi.

-te dije que no lo tocaras…….-iba a usar la técnica más simple para librarlo de el, pero no llevaba mi espada conmigo, eso me hizo enfurecer aun más, no permitiré que se llevara los restos, no de el…..- maldito..- le lance una serie de golpes, pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad, el temor se iba apoderando cada vez más de mi, el saber que podría perderlo por segunda vez, comenzó a tener efecto en todo mi cuerpo.

-no tengo tiempo, para perderlo contigo….-me lanzo un golpe siendo este certero.- ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo….-declaro antes de irse y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, se lo había llevado. Se había llevado los restos de mi ser más importante…..golpee el piso del cementerio de furia y rencor, no lo supe proteger como se debía, si el aun estuviera con vida, de seguro que estaría decepcionado y avergonzado de mi y quien no, si yo estaba avergonzada de mi misma, un deber no cumplido solo por mi idotes y torpeza por no haber cargado la espada en estos momentos, pero algo me había inquietado en esa conversación…..ya nos veremos las caras de nuevo…..esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente.

-que demonios, quiso decirme con eso….pero pronto lo averiguare, por ahora tengo que cumplir con los deberes, después no descansare hasta traer de regreso sus restos, sanos y salvos…..-ya había comenzado a amanecer, ya que la brisa mañanera se hizo presente, me di la media vuelta me iria de regreso a casa, la brisaba jugaba con mi cabello largo, se movía de un lado para otro, me quede en el cementerio un poco más, debía aclarar mi mente, si lo iba a buscar debería de serlo en menos de un mes y tres semanas, es el limite de tiempo que tenía para encontrarlos y regresar a tiempo para la nueva gira y de nuevo para alejarse del lugar en donde nació, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, no las había podido retener más el dolor de haberlo perdido por segunda ocasión era insoportable para mí, que demonios pretendían con el, por que no lo dejaban descansar en paz, y lo que más temía era, por que lo habían estado buscando, acaso Naraku se entero de los poderes que el poseía y es por eso que lo mando a buscar, comenzaban a aparecer las dudas en mi ser, no podía permitir que tramaran algo con los restos de el, me puse de pie y me fui a mi casa, tendría que arreglarme ya que tenia un compromiso que atender en este día.

Mientras tanto en el Sengoku.  
Un ser con demasiada energía maligna, salía del poso y en sus brazos llevaba huesos de un humano, no era cualquier humano ya que este ser a pesar de haber muerto, se sentía aun su gran poder y energía más no se sabía con precisión si era energía maligna o no, este ser poseía una gran poder espiritual, cosa que había sentido Naraku, aun a pesar de que este estuviera en otra época se había podido percatar de la presencia de este, el ser llego a los territorios de Naraku y en persona le entrego los restos del ser a quien había mandado buscar, en el rostro de Naraku apareció una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que causaría el temor al yukai o Dai yukai mas fuerte de esta época.

-mi señor…….aquí le traigo el encargo…..-le entrega los huesos.

-veo que has podido cumplir con tu misión….-Naraku había tomado los restos en sus manos.

-se equivoca……mi señor…..por poco y no puedo cumplir la misión, que usted me encargo….-menciono haciendo una reverencia.

-que acaso, el inútil de Inuyasha se interpuso?...-pregunto algo molesto, como odiaba que ese hanyou inútil siempre interviniera en sus planes.

-no, mi señor, quien se interpuso no fue Inuyasha….-sentencio.

-entonces quien fue?...quien fue el que se atrevió a interponerse en mis planes?...-de sus manos comenzaba a salir una aura maligna.

-fue una mujer, mi señor, una mujer con gran parecido a esa sacerdotisa, que usted quiere desaparecer por completo….-le informo.

-entiendo, así que esa chiquilla insolente trato de arruinar mis planes….pero…-observa lo que tiene a su lado- no logro su objetivo, pero ella que interés tiene en estos restos?...-pregunto esperando información alguna.

-eso mismo le pregunte yo mi señor, a lo que ella solo respondió, que no permitiría que me los llevara….-respondió.

-así que esa chiquilla, tiene algún interés en estos restos….-sonrió con malicia...-se llevara una gran sorpresa….puedes retirarte…-le ordeno a su súbdito.

-si, mi señor….-este se retiró inmediatamente.

-Kagome, te llevaras una gran sorpresa al igual que tu querido Inuyasha, no se imagina que muy pronto su querida Kikio, será eliminada gracias a al ser que revivirá de estos restos….-Naraku comenzó a unir las cosas necesaria para poder traer de regreso a la vida a ese ser, uso los mismos ingredientes que uso la misma bruja que revivió a Kikio, solo que el no usaría las cenizas y barro, si no que los huesos de este sujeto se encontraban en buen estado y completos, los huesos al entrar en contacto con los demás ingredientes, comenzaron a brillar enormemente, cegando por unos minutos a Naraku, para cuando este abrió los ojos, un chico emergía de esa gran energía, el chico era muy atractivo, para suerte del demonio la alma de este ser aun no había re-encarnado, este ser a diferencia de Kikio, este tenía alma propia no necesitaría de serpientes casa almas, por fin la luz seso, permitiéndole a Naraku descubrir la identidad de su nuevo siervo.

-así que tu eres, el ser que me perturbo durante mucho tiempo….es increíble que tengas tanto poder y energía, ambos somos de diferentes épocas, pero aun así me percate de tu presencia….-Naraku comenzó a rodear al sujeto, viéndolo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-me has traído a la vida de nuevo……como puedo agradecértelo?...-pregunto sin temor alguno el chico.

-necesito que me ayudes a eliminar, a unas personas que me están estorbando demasiado….-sus sirvientes llegaron con vestimenta nueva para el chico.

-como se llaman las personas, que tengo que eliminar?...-pregunto sin rodeos.

-veo que te gusta llegar al grano…..-continua rodeándolo.- bien ellos son, una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes de nombre Kikio…..un hanyou que me ah dado mucha lata, su nombre es Inuyasha…..también necesito que elimines al Tai yukai Sesshomaru…..y por ultimo a los humanos que acompañan, al idiota de Inuyasha…-ordeno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-entonces, en forma de agradecimiento, eliminare a esas personas…-apareció una fuerte brisa, haciendo que los cabellos largos del joven, danzaran al compás del viento, Naraku sonrío descaradamente al saber que tenía de su lado a un poderoso ser y que sin problema alguno terminaría con la vida de esos estorbos, el chico salió del castillo de Naraku en búsqueda de su primera enemiga, la mujer de nombre Kikio.

-ya es un poco tarde….será mejor que me de prisa….-salía de casa a toda velocidad, no podía llegar tarde a nuestro compromiso, para mi suerte Jaime ya tenía lista la limosina, me subí e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la entrevista para hablar sobre algunos detalles de nuestro nuevo disco.

-Kagome, muy buenos días….-me saludo Maraya.

-buenos días, Maraya, como estas hoy?...-pregunte alegremente.

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar y tu como estas?...-me sonrió.

-bien también, gracias por preguntar.

-buenos días, chicas ya es tarde, será mejor que entremos pronto, ya no tardan en comenzar la entrevista….-nos apuro Iris.

-jejeje, si ya vamos Iris…-le sonreí tiernamente.

-jejeje, Iris siempre preocupada por la prensa…-comento divertida Maraya.

-que bueno que llegan, ya solo faltaban ustedes para comenzar la entrevista…-vamos caminen.

-si, ya vamos Sano…tranquilo todo saldrá bien.

-no dejare que se junten tanto con Nerima, se les esta pegando esa inmensa tranquilidad.

Las tres comenzamos a reír por los comentarios de Sano.

-bienvenidos damas y caballeros, gracias por haber tenido paciencia, para llevar acabo esta entrevista y sin más rodeo aquí está el grupo más famoso….el grupo….SILVER STAR.

Escuchamos los aplausos y murmullos de la gente en cuanto nos vieron entrar, todos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a aplaudir orgullosos, de nosotros, todos tomamos asiento, respiramos un poco y así es comenzaron el bombardeo de preguntas.

-Srta. Iris, es verdad que usted planea ser modelo de la revista Tu?

-jejeje, si estamos pensando en eso aun, por el momento no puedo decirles nada, ya que ni yo misma tengo la respuesta aun….-sonrió amablemente.

-joven Nerima, es verdad que entre usted y la Srta. Kagome hay más que una relación de amigos….-pregunto otro de los reporteros, eso me hizo sonrojar algo.

-quien, quiera que allá dicho eso, déjeme decirle, que Kagome y yo solamente somos amigos y si alguien duda de eso que me lo diga, ya que ustedes nos conocen mejor que nadie…-contesto tranquilamente Nerima, digno de el.

-Srta. Kagome, es verdad que piensa dejar el grupo Silver Star?.

-no, claro que no, jamás dejaría a este grupo…-sonreí sinceramente.

Y así fue como paso el resto de la tarde, muchas preguntas sobre nuestra vida personal y pocas sobre el material para trabajar, pero aun así hicimos comentarios sobre nuestros futuros planes.

-piensan ceder su lugar a un grupo nuevo?.

Todos los del grupo guardamos silencio, puesto que no habíamos pensado en esa pregunta.

-pues……verán…-comenzó Maraya.

-siempre habrá grupos nuevos que se estén dando a conocer….-continuo Takuya.

-pero, eso no significa que cederemos nuestro lugar a los nuevos grupos, ya que para eso se necesitaría tener demasiado éxito….-Rei ayudo.

-y primeramente, tener un ritmo que guste mucho de la gente, es algo difícil de hacer, aun para nosotros que tenemos tanto talento, que ustedes nos han hecho saber….- menciono Iris.

-es difícil, comenzar desde abajo, pero si hay un grupo que pretende tomar nuestro lugar, no nos sentiríamos decepcionados, bueno por lo menos yo no, ya que a nosotros nos tocaría ver sus empeños y ganas de superarse….-estaba a punto de finalizar Nerima.

-pero lo más importante, es que el grupo que vaya a ocupar nuestro lugar, cante con el corazón y el alma, no que solo cante para ser famoso y ser reconocido por todo el mundo, nuestro grupo se dio a conocer desde abajo y se a hecho tan famoso gracias a nuestras canciones, que salen desde lo mas profundo de nuestra alma y corazón, ese grupo tiene que tener transparencia, así como nosotros la hemos tenido desde el momento que comenzamos….-termine la respuesta, a lo cual todos los periodistas aplaudieron, seguramente esta entrevista aparecería mañana a primera hora en las revistas más famosas y en los periódicos de todo el mundo.

Por fin la entrevista había terminado, claro después de un gran banquete que se dio después de haber terminado las entrevistas, todo estuvo muy bien, los reporteros como siempre se habían portado de lo mas lindo con nosotros, es por eso que les estamos tan agradecidos, por su ayuda y apoyo, por eso es que accedemos a las entrevistas y a todos los compromisos que se nos invitan, llegue a casa completamente agotada, había tenido días difíciles pero no tanto como en los días que teníamos que realizar la entrevista, era agradable ya que le preguntan a uno de todo, pero hay veces que es incomodo por las preguntas demasiado personales que hacen, por un momento mi mente se desconecto de mi época para concentrarse en el suceso de la noche, tendría que investigar y pronto el por que de ese sujeto y el por que del secuestro de esos huesos, pero eso ya lo haría después, ya que lo que necesito ahora es un baño relajante y un buen descanso, prometí que iría pero primero descansare un poco, para así poder estar al 100 despierta en el Sengoku y cumplir con mi tarea de proteger a la aldea de todos los monstruos.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a tomar el baño caliente, para relajar a mi cuerpo, al salir me cambie y me recosté en mi cama, me quede pensando un poco mas en el suceso, es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la duda y el gran temor que tenía mi corazón no me dejaba en paz en ningún momento, aunque yo aparentaba todo lo contrario, me perturba quien quería los restos de mi amado y para que, tengo miedo, ya que no se que demonios esta pasando, las palabras de ese sujeto daban vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de mi cabeza, no las había entendido, que significaban esas palabras y otra de las preguntas era, ese sujeto para quien trabajaba o de quien era siervo y si el sirve nada más y nada menos que a Naraku…..pero Naraku para que quería los restos de lo que antes fue considerado un ser, el ser más hermoso de este mundo claro esta, la cabeza me comienza a doler de tanto pensar, doy una profundo suspiro, me acomodo en mi cama quedándome profundamente dormida, debido al agotamiento y cansancio de este día.

-Inuyasha….crees que estemos cerca de un fragmento?...-pregunto el Monje.

-Kikio, puedes sentir la presencia de un fragmento?...-le miro.

-no……….no siento la presencia de un fragmento….-contesto con cierto fastidio- si llego a sentir la presencia de uno, yo les avisare entendido…-respondió fríamente.

-esta bien…….Kikio…-respondió en un susurro triste nuestro hanyou.

-oye sango…..-llamo el pequeño.

-si dime…Shippo chan?...-mirando al pequeño.

-tu crees que Kagome este bien?...-preocupado.

-si, ella esta en su época, por que lo preguntas?...-le miro sango

-lo que pasa, es que estoy algo inquieto…..-confeso.

-y por que estas inquieto?...-le acaricia tiernamente la cabecita.

-por que Shadow también lo esta, desde que dejamos la aldea no se ah podido estar quieto….-contesto realmente inquieto el pequeño.

-acaso Shadow presiente que Kagome esta en peligro?...-pregunto Sango mirando al Monje.

-quizás Shadow este inquieto, por que no esta cercas de la Srta. Kagome para protegerla si es necesario….-comento con sabiduría el monje.

-tal ves deberíamos de regresar….-comento Inuyasha.

-no…….-contesto cortante Kikio.- no podemos desviar el camino, solo por la inquietud de un niño y un mononoke….-los miro furiosa.

-Kikio…..-murmuro Inuyasha.- ya escucharon a Kikio, no regresaremos hasta tener información sobre los fragmentos o Naraku….-sentencio sin duda alguna.

Sus compañeros solo le dirigieron miradas asesinas, si algo le llegase a suceder a Kagome, sin duda alguna el responsable de eso sería Inuyasha, ellos no entendían por que Inuyasha siempre le hacia caso a Kikio, si a Kagome siquiera tomaba en cuenta, eso les entristeció ahora ellos sabían el por que del cambio de la vida de Kagome, y el por que del cambio en el aura de ella, eso angustio aun más al pequeño, el al igual que Shadow sabían que algo no andaba bien, es por eso que no se podían estar quieto, esto fue ocasionando que Kirara también se pusiera inquieta y esto comenzó a preocuparle demasiado a Sango, Kirara no se inquita fácilmente, eso significaba que algo no estaba para nada bien, pero los pequeños mononokes y el pequeño zorro siquiera sabían el por que de esa inquietud extraña, solo entendían que deberían de regresar lo más pronto posible, si es que querían seguir viendo a Kagome con vida.

-mmmmmmmmm……..que bien dormí….-susurre completamente relajada.

-es algo tarde, aun así iré a vigilar la aldea, no quiero que alguien muera por un descuido mío…-me levante eh hice otro cambio de ropa, me puse un short a la cadera y muy corto, pegado al cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes y ombliguera, unos tenis, el cabello me lo recogí en una trenza algo floja dejando cabello suelto desde arriba, para terminar en una trenza casi al final de este….gire un poco, en verdad que me gustaba como me veía, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, tome mi Katana y mi flauta y me dirigí al templo, para poder ir de regreso al Sengoku.  
Saliendo del poso, en vez de irme a la aldea me fui a mi lugar favorito, desde ahí podría vigilar mucho mejor la aldea y sus alrededores, al llegar me senté en la orilla del barranco, y comencé a tocar de nuevo esa preciosa melodía, sentía la brisa en mi cuerpo y en mi cara y eso me relajaba aun más, me deje envolver por el hermoso paisaje y la tranquila brisa nocturna, no podría dejar de tocar esa melodía, aunque fuera me ayudaría a recordar un poco a mi amor.

-hummm…..esa melodía…se me hace tan familiar….pero donde le he escuchado….-susurro el misterioso chico, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar podía escuchar, claramente esa melodía, así que tranquilamente se dirigió al lugar de donde este provenía.

-mmmmmmmmm……

-que pasa su excelencia?...-pregunto Sango.

-siento, una gran energía moviéndose……-mira a Sango..- pero no se si es energía negativa o no….-comento serio.

-Kikio…..tu que piensas?...-pregunto preocupado el hanyou.

-ese ser posee, una gran energía así como posee una gran aura y alma, pero al igual que al monje, me cuesta trabajo saber que tipo de energía es…..-sentencio mientras dirigía su mirada en dirección de esa presencia.

-esa, dirección lleva a la aldea….-comento Shippo.

-es verdad…debemos ir…..Kirara vamos….-ordeno Sango.

-tal ves ese ser……..piense que…..-Inuyasha estaba inquieto.

-los fragmentos están en la aldea….-termino Kikio, a lo que Inuyasha solo volteo para verla, su preocupación iba en aumento, puesto ya que Kagome se encontraba en la aldea y no estaba seguro de si, la joven sacerdotisa pudiera entretener o por lo menos eliminar a ese ser.

Kagome seguí tranquila tocando su melodía, la brisa la acompañaba en esa fresca noche, la luna parecía sonreírle agradecida por tan hermosa melodía que estaba tocando, estaba completamente tranquila tanto espiritual como mentalmente, el cambio repentino de la suave brisa a un viento violento la desconcertó por completo, se puso de pie pero no por eso dejo de estar tranquila, si ella sabía que un cambio repentino en el clima, no traía nada bueno pero primero prefería investigar que actuar, seguía con su mirada al frente ya que ella también se percato de la presencia de ese ser, pero lo que más le inquieto fue que su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, instintivamente se coloco la mano en su pecho, sus ojos se ensancharon, era la primera vez que sentía su corazón así, pero que significaba acaso ella tenía miedo, pero miedo por que o más bien…..miedo a quien, guardo su flauta, seguía tranquila y serena, por un momento decidió bajar e ir a investigar que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía descuidar a la aldea, se mantuvo en su lugar, esperaría hasta que se viera algún tipo de movimiento además la presencia se sentía algo lejos, cosa que relajo más a nuestra joven, en los ojos de Kagome apareció un brillo especial, un brillo de esperanza, más no sabia el por que de este.

A lo lejos pude divisar a Kirara, por alguna razón los chicos habían vuelto y la presencia que antes se había sentido demasiado lejos, comenzó a moverse con una velocidad impresionante, sentí la necesidad de llegar hasta donde los chicos se encontraban, el clima había cambiado por completo, lo que parecía ser una hermosa noche, fue opacada por nubes negras y un viento tanto violento, esto me puso más nerviosa de lo demás, pues no sabía que era lo que se nos aproximaba.

-esa presencia……-comento sorprendido el monje.

-Miroku……que pasa con esa presencia?...-pregunto alarmado Inuyasha.

-se esta acercando a una velocidad sorprendente….-esto había causado cierta inquietud en el ser de Kikio, pero en su rostro no había señal alguna de otra expresión.

-como…….pero como es posible?...-pregunto sorprendida Sango.

-cuidado……-grito el monje.

-pero que demo……-no termino de preguntar el hanyou, debido a que solo puedo ver como su querida Kikio se cubría un ataque con su campo de energía, pero este ser logro moverla haciéndola chocar contra el árbol.

-Kikio…..-llego Inuyasha preocupado con la miko...- estas bien?...-la tomo en brazos.

-estoy bien….-se puso de pie…- no tienes por que preocuparte por mi….-le miro fríamente.

-así que tu eres, la sacerdotisa llamada Kikio….-una voz se escucho entre las sombras, Inuyasha y los demás comenzaron a buscar al dueño de esa voz, pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho.

-quien demonios eres?...y que buscas?...-pregunto el hanyou desenvainando su espada.

-muéstrate….-grito Sango.

-je….esto es un asunto entre esa mujer y yo…..pero….-el chico miro a Inuyasha…- ya me encargare de ti….Hanyou…-menciono con cierto dejo de desprecio.

-vaya, así que el maldito de Naraku…te ah mandado a eliminarme……no es así…-Kikio se puso de pie, tomo su arco y flechas y se preparo para disparar su primer ataque de advertencia, el chico lo esquivo con gran facilidad.

-eso no es de tu importancia….-se acerco rápidamente quedando frente a Kikio, pero esta no puedo ver su rostro, debido a que este a pesar de estar frente a ella, se mantenía entre las sombras…-con esos poderes….-la tomo de la barbilla…-no me podrás vencer...-mientras la miraba.

-maldito…-murmuro Kikio, arrebatando la mano de ese ser.

-no te atrevas a tocarla……-contra ataco furioso Inuyasha, no permitiría que lo separaran de su querida Kikio, no de nuevo.

-ya te dije que nuestro encuentro….será después….-ataco a Inuyasha lanzándolo contra los demás, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Sango, Miroku, Kirara e Inuyasha, no se podían levantar tan apresuradamente.

-Kikio…..-murmuro impotente Inuyasha.

-es inevitable alargar….el momento de tu muerte…..igual vas a morir…-sentencio el chico quien se dirigió a gran velocidad a Kikio, en el rostro de Kikio no había expresión alguna, pero instintiva mente se iba haciendo hacia atrás, por un acto reflejo lanzo una flecha purificadora contra el ser, pero este la esquivo con gran facilidad, Inuyasha estaba viendo la situación completamente temeroso e impotente, ya que la que corría peligro era nada más y nada menos que su querida Kikio, deseaba poder ir en su ayuda, pero el maldito cuando este lo arrojo contra los demás al hacer contacto recibieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica, debilitándolos, Kikio iba a lanzar otra fecha al hombre, pero tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo, el chico al ver esa oportunidad dio un gran salto y se lanzo hacia la indefensa sacerdotisa, el chico saco una especie de látigo y lo levanto con la intención de dañar la piel de esa mujer y que el veneno se hiciera cargo de lo demás, Inuyasha veía horrorizado la escena Kikio estaba completamente indefensa, y el no podría hacer nada, el látigo del chico se estaba acercando a Kikio, en el rostro del joven se dibujo una sonrisa de victoria pero……

Kikio estaba esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llego, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que algo había impedido el ataque, pudo divisar bien el objeto y pudo distinguir que era una espada, solo que no sabía quien era el dueño de esta….

-no…..no puede ser…..es…..es……..-pensó para sus adentro el ser que había llegado en ayuda a Inuyasha 


	6. Chapter 6

CAP06: Recuerdo Doloroso.

-no…..no puede ser…..es…..es……..-pensó para sus adentro el ser que había llegado en ayuda a Inuyasha.

El contra atacante, dio un gran salto retrocediendo, no se había percatado de mi presencia, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían realmente, por un momento sentí mi cuerpo temblar, empuñe mi espada con fuerza, para poder ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Kikio...huye en cuanto te lo diga entendido...-susurre por lo bajo, aunque de seguro mi contrincante ya se habría percatado de mis planes, Kikio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-que demonios...quien eres para intervenir en mis planes...-el chico se notaba más que perturbado...quien es esa mujer...por alguna razón...su presencia me perturba...pero por que?...-pensaba para sus adentros el joven, el chico comenzó a correr en dirección a la recién llegada.

-corre...corre ahora Kikio...-ordene mientras yo también corría en la misma dirección que el chico, mi espada se encontró con el látigo de rosas de el, que obtuvo gracias a esa rosa que siempre carga y a sus poderes, Kikio corrió lo más rápido hacia los demás, llegando principalmente con Inuyasha, este en un acto reflejo abrazo protectoramente a la chica que había llegado en busca de su ayuda, el chico miro de reojo en la dirección en que Kikio había corrido, me percate de la mirada de este, sin duda alguna este ser atacaría en la dirección donde la presa estaba.

-maldición...-murmuro entre dientes, el chico simula un ataque contra mí para distraerme, por unos segundos lo logra y en acto reflejo mis ojos buscaron al chico y para cuando lo localizaron, observe como este atacaba principalmente a Kikio y por lo tanto a Inuyasha también...no...no puedo permitir...que el dañe a Kikio.y...mucho menos...a Inuyasha...este simple pensamiento me dio mas fuerzas para alcanzarlo y este antes de que pudiera realizar su ataque con el látigo, al llegar casi al lado de el me le lenze tirandolo al suelo, rodamos un poco y al momentos de separarnos, nos encontrábamos de pie nuevamente, las nubes comenzaban a despejarse, dejando ver la hermosa Luna llena quien ahora se convertía en un testigo mudo, otro de los tantos que se encontraban en el lugar.

-nos volveremos a ver...-el chico guardo su látigo, apareciendo de nuevo esa rosa, sin decir más desapareció de mi vista y de los demás.

-Kagome...-llego Sango conmigo, gracias a Kirara.

-Sango... ¿Todos están bien?...-pregunte alarmada, mientras mi mirada se fijaba en una pareja en especial...Inuyasha y Kikio...abrazándose...-este pensamiento me entristeció un poco.

-hai...así, es, Kagome... ¿tu te encuentras bien?...-su mirada buscaba en mi alguna herida o rasguño, pero nada, solo una pequeña herida en mi rostro que me logró hacer.

-Kagome sama...esta usted bien?...-escuche a lo lejos gritar al monje, a lo que sango le respondió con un si, esta bien.

-Kagome, tu conoces a ese chico?...-pregunto curiosa la exterminadora.

-...-no pude contestar a su pregunta, al recordarme quien era el chico que me había enfrentado, enfunde mi espada y salí corriendo en la misma dirección que el, corría sin dirección alguna, solo me dejaba guiar por mi corazón.

-Kurama...eres tu...pero como...como es posible que estés con vida...-me detuve en seco...- acaso aquel ser, robo tus restos para traerte a la vida de nuevo...pero con que intención lo hizo?...o más bien bajo las ordenes de quien lo hizo?...-las preguntas se comenzaban a formular en mi cabeza, es que el simple hecho de volverlo a ver, me había afectado emocionalmente...pero...paréese que el no recuerda nada...-de nuevo me detuve.

Flash Back.

La hermosa mañana anunciaba la primavera, una pareja de enamorados se encontraba caminando por un amplio jardín, como siempre lo habían hecho, claro desde el día en que se conocieron, el un chico bien parecido y muy guapo, en sus ojos se reflejaba el más sincero amor, ella una bella chica de apenas 17 años, con unos hermosos ojos de color café, en sus ojos se reflejaba el mismo amor o incluso más amor que el chico que en estos momentos se encontraba a su lado, se encontraban tan entretenidos el uno con el otro, que no se percataron que ya estaban caminado por el lugar más hermoso del jardín, un pasillo lleno de árboles de cerezo, estos caían haciendo más hermosa la escena para quien pudiera admirarles, juraría que era el amor más puro que pudiera existir.

-eres muy hermosa...lo sabías...Kagome...-susurro dulcemente el.

-no...pero cuando tu me lo dices...lo creo...-le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

-Kagome...me gustaría mucho...invitarte a cenar hoy...ya que tengo algo importante que decirte...-la mirada de el, asía la chica reflejaba demasiados sentimientos a la vez y es que...hace medio año el le había conocido a ella de pura casualidad, los ojos de ella reflejaban una profunda tristeza y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón por la pena, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, ya que el no solía demostrar sus emociones y mucho menos enfrente de las personas, pero esta chica lo había hecho cambiar y para bien, ahora conocía una parte de el que no creyó que existiera, pero ahí estaba, adentro muy adentro de su ser y la chica de nombre Kagome, en tan solo un día lo hizo fluir, el tiempo iba pasando y entre más conocía a Kagome, más se enamoraba perdidamente de ella...pero...había algo que le perturbaba...no estaba seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo que el...por eso mismo la invitaba hoy a cenar.

-claro, para mi sería un placer acompañarte...-le sonrío tiernamente, el chico que tenía frente a ella, le había ayudado demasiado en especial con lo de Inuyasha, ya que ella nunca se imagino volver a amar a alguien, igual que a Inuyasha, no, en eso estaba equivocada, estaba más que segura que el amor que sentía por su maestro, amigo y amor de nombre Kurama, era mucho más grande que el que sentía por Inuyasha, Kurama se había ido ganando su corazón sin darse cuenta y en verdad que no le desagradable para nada, el que el fuera el nuevo dueño de su corazón...solo que algo temía...el podrá corresponder sus sentimientos...o por segunda vez...sería un amor no correspondido.

-entonces, que te parece si nos vemos a las...8:00 pm, en el restaurante VIPS...-la tomo suavemente de las manos, mientras le miraba esperanzado de que su respuesta fuera agradable para el.

-ahí, estaré sin falta...-le sonrío dulcemente, esa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado, ella se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y se encamino en dirección a su casa, mientras el chico sonrojado le miraba partir, cosa que el también hizo para preparase para la cena especial de esta noche.

Llego la hora tan esperada con ansias para ambos, al llegar el la vio ahí, con un precioso vestido color negro muy elegante, su cabello largo suelto siendo sujetado solo por una rosa, la rosa que tan preferidas eran para el, ella al verlo una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial apareció en su rostro, el le ofreció gentilmente su brazo y ella lo acepto y así ambos entraron al restauran. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, la mese que se les había dado estaba justamente en donde entraba la luz de la luna, haciendo mucho más especial la velada, ordenaron tranquilamente, la noche seguía su curso al igual que las horas, pero algo cambio el rumbo de sus vidas.

-Kagome...-la tomo de la mano y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Kurama...-ella le respondió en un suave susurro y le miraba fijamente también.

-sabes...hemos pasado mucho tiempo, conociéndonos más debido a tu entrenamiento, y con el paso del tiempo...-se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y darse valor...- contigo, eh descubierto una parte de mi, que jamás creí que existiera, y también que a nacido un fuerte sentimiento, asía ti...a lo que me refiero...Kagome...-apretó las manos de ella con las de el, pero sin lastimarle...- estoy completamente enamorado de ti...Kagome...quiero que por siempre permanezcas a mi lado...-su mirada había adquirido un brillo mayor, con la confesión , ahora solo tendría que esperar, la respuesta de ella.

-...-no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, cosa que entristeció un poco a Kurama, pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba, ella lo tomo suavemente del rostro y fue acercando el suyo al de el, cortando la distancia que había entre ellos dándole por respuesta ese dulce, tierno pero sobre todo lleno de amor, el lo entendió y correspondió el beso de ella, así duraron por un tiempo, no supieron si fueron por segundos o horas que estaban así, pero por ahora ya nada importaba, solo el que ellos estuvieran juntos.

- yo también estoy, completamente enamorada de ti...mi Kurama...-le decía mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejillita.

Todo fue tan rápido, lo que todo pudo haber indicado que sería la noche más hermosa, se vio opacada por una terrible escena, Kurama en el suelo con una herida mortal en el pecho, Kagome con el en sus brazos, la gente del restauran llamando a la ambulancia y policías, pero no había señal de ellos, todos estaban atónitos ante la escena, hubieran jurado que todo sería perfecto para ellos dos, pero no fue así, nadie supo de donde salió esa bala, que fue dar justo al pecho del chico.

-Kurama...mi amor...-la voz de Kagome se escucha quebrada.

-Kagome...amor...-el tono de voz de el, era débil y apagado.

-no...no amor...no hables...por favor...todo estará bien...-pesadas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kagome.

-no...amor...es...mi final...-tose un poco...- no llores...a...amor...la sonrisa...va mucho...mejor en tu rostro...-le sonrió hermosamente, una sonrisa de despedida.

-no...no digas eso...amor...no se que haré sin ti...por favor...no me dejes...mi amor...-el dolor de Kagome era verdaderamente inmenso, no podría soportar perder por segunda vez a su amado.

-amor...tu...tienes que vivir...vivir por ti...y por mi...tu tendrás que vivir por los dos...y seguir el camino sin mi...pero siempre estaré a tu lado...-el estaba desangrándose cada vez más.

-no...no...no quiero...-el llanto se hizo presente, es que simplemente el dolor era tan grande que no podía contenerlo más.

-amor...prométeme...que no volverás a llorarme...prométeme...que seguirás adelante...y que nunca cambiaras...tu forma de ser...prométemelo...-el no dejaba de mirarle.

-pero...no se si pueda...-ella le miraba, pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr y de humedecer su rostro.

-prométemelo...Kagome...esa es mi ultima voluntad...prométemelo... -esta ves el había sido, por primera vez en su vida, le había exigido rudademente.

-yo...lo prometo...mi amor...-Kagome acerco a su rostro al de el, y poso sus labios sobre los de el, los labios de el estaban tibios, ella le beso un poco más profundo para lograr que los labios de el entraran en calor, era un beso lleno de amor, de sincero y puro amor.

-gracias...mi amor...-el le comenzó a acariciar tiernamente la mejillita, Kagome seguía llorando, Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, al ya no sentir la mano de su amado en su mejilla, temerosa bajo la vista para ver a su amado con esos preciosos ojos cerrados y su cuerpo frío, sin vida.

-no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KURAMA...MI AMOR...- Kagome comenzó a llorar desesperadamente abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su amado y aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

-Srta.….apártese, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo….-por fin había llegado la policía al lugar de los hechos.

-no… no quiero….déjenme con el……Kurama…..mi amor….-susurrara dulcemente, le hablaba de una forma tan dulce pareciera ser que el chico se encontrara dormido, esa baja idea es la que ella tenía en esos momentos.

-por favor Srta.……-el policía la separo con delicadeza del inerte cuerpo.

-Kurama…….mi amor……-susurraba entre sollozos…- te amare por siempre, amor esperame, estaremos juntos….Kurama……mi Kurama….- sus ojos tristes solo veían, como el era llevado en la ambulancia ya sin vida.

En entierro de el, Kagome estaba inconsolable, por más que le hubiera prometido a el no volver a llorar, no podía evitarlo ir a darle el ultimo adiós a su gran amor no era cosa fácil y menos lo era si recordabas el beso de despedida que le dio, en el entierro hubo demasiada gente, la familia de el y su familia, amigos, conocidos e incluso no conocidos. Kagome se sintió morir junto con el, pero sus amigos la abrazaron haciéndola sentir mucho mejor, Kagome recordó que una ves su amado Kurama le había dicho que el luto se lleva por dentro y no por el exterior, así que siguió trabajando, se había sorprendido puesto que en cada concierto terminado leía cartelones y pancartas diciendo: KAGOME ESTAMOS CONTIGO, KURAMA ES EL MEJOR Y EL ESTA CONTIGO, KURAMA DESDE EL CIELO TE VE, y mensajes de aliento, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas, pero estas lagrimas eran de agradecimiento y felicidad, en los conciertos nada había cambiado solo la vestimenta de Kagome ya que esta era de color negro, incluso llego a escribir una canción de amor dedicada a su Kurama, solo que aun no la había dado a conocer, siquiera sus amigos sabían de eso y así fue pasando el tiempo, Kagome supero la perdida de su corazón, pero no por eso le había dejado de amor como el primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, siempre recordara los momentos más hermosos que compartió en vida con el, como su mayor tesoro, la vida sigue y Kagome cumpliría la promesa a su gran amor, cada mes ella iba a visitar la tumba de su gran amor, llevándole las flores favoritas de el, le contaba sus éxitos en compañía de sus amigos y el gran apoyo que le han dado sus fans, también que la familia de el le tienen un gran afecto a ella, que aun la siguen considerando su nuera a pesar del terrible suceso de hace ya tres meses, siguió recorriendo el camino que comenzaron juntos, sin ella sentir la ausencia de el, el calor de su cuerpo, la dulzura en su mirar, el aroma y esencia de el, el alma de el estaba con ella y le pertenecía a ella, no tenía que compartirlo con nadie, eso es lo que más le tranquilizaba y animaba seguir adelante, saber que el corazón de Kurama, fue solo de ella y siempre lo seguirá siendo.

Meses después del incidente y la lamentable muerte de el, salio a luz que cerca del restauran había ocurrido una balacera, y que la bala que le había dado a el provocándole la muerte, había sido una bala perdida, esta noticia volvió a afectar de sobre manera alguna a Kagome, para ella fue más fácil resignarse a la perdida de su amor sin saber el por que de este, pero al enterarse de la noticia la dejó helada, quien había sido el culpable que le arrebato la vida a un inocente, a un ser que no había hecho nada más que sanar su corazón y el pecado de haberla amado, por lo menos todos los que tuvieron que ver con ese suceso ya se encontraban tras las rejas, eso le mantenía satisfecha, ya que ni aun con eso le regresarían la vida a el.

Ella asistía seguidamente al lugar donde ellos solían pasear mucho, algunas personas la miraban con lastimas y otras personas con admiración, ya que Kagome comenzaba a sonreír de la única manera que ella podía hacerlo, no cabía duda Kurama supo hacer un muy buen trabajo con ella, la había hecho mucho más fuerte en cuanto a corazón, alma y mente, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ellos compartían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas el alma y corazón. El día del aniversario del fallecimiento de Kurama Tashikawa, todos los chicos le prepararon un día especial al ya fallecido, Kagome fue a visitar la tumba de el, como siempre lo hacia, de regreso al concierto toda la gente tenía velas de color blanco que alumbraban el camino de ella y de el juntos, el lugar estaba decorado por las flores favoritas de el, y de ella, los demás intrigantes del grupo silver star, cantaron unas de las canciones favoritas, todo era dedicado a el, en ese momento Kagome los dejo a todos sorprendidos con esa misteriosa canción que había escrito sin que los demás supieran de su existencia.

A mitad del concierto, en memoria al Sensei Kurama Tashikawa.

-les agradecemos a todos por su apoyo y por compartir el dolor de esta gran perdida, ante este acto me eh quedado sin palabras…..pero también aprovechare este momento, para dedicar una nueva canción que eh escrito, para la persona más especial para mi….-la mirada de Kagome tenía un cierto brillo, se reflejaba tanto tristeza como alegría, como dolor y fuerza, pero su sonrisa aclaro cualquier duda.

-y si mis compañeros me lo permiten, me gustaría dar a conocer esta canción….-ella volteo su mirada a sus compañeros.

-Kagome……sabemos de antemano que Kurama estará contento de escuchar la canción escrita para el……-Nerima hablo por todos, por ellos, la gente, los productores, por todos.

-gracias…….-guardó silencio por unos minutos…-ahora sin más que decir más que un gracias…..la canción que hoy cantare, se titula……Me Huele A Soledad….-la música se comenzó a escuchar.

Hoy me huele a soledad saber que ya no estas

Pensar que todo termino, que ya no volverás.

Sentir que te perdí y tengo que vivir perdida

En la tristeza q dejaste en tu lugar.

Me duele no tener amor y trato

De olvidar y no hago mas que recordar.

Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va.

Maraya, Nerima, Iris, Takuya, Rei. (Coro)  
Me huele a soledad, amor,

A lágrimas del corazón,

A miedo y a sentir dolor,

Sufrir y hacerme daño.

Me huele a soledad, amor,

A días grises por llegar,

A noches sin poder dormir,

A no saber vivir sin ti jamás.

Rei Te juro que me huele a soledad.

Kagome.  
Enferma de pensar en donde es que andarás,

Si te divertirás sin mi, no quiero imaginar.

Me muero por saber si al menos una vez habrás

Pensado en mi tal vez con ganas de volver.

Me duele no tener amor y trato de olvidar

Y no hago más que recordar.

Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va.

Maraya, Nerima, Iris, Takuya, Rei. (Coro)  
Me huele a soledad, amor,

A lágrimas del corazón

A miedo y a sentir dolor,

Sufrir y hacerme daño.

Me huele a soledad, amor,

A días grises por llegar,

A noches sin poder dormir,

A no saber vivir sin ti jamás.

Nerima.  
Te juro que me huele a soledad

Kagome.  
Amor cuanto te extraño, no verte me hace tanto daño.

Por ti yo estoy sufriendo, sin ti me estoy muriendo de amor

Y con esa dulce pero triste canción, finalizo el concierto y así finalizo otro día más sin el, pero vivido por el y para el.

Fin Flash Back.

Me encontraba ya de rodillas, con las lagrimas en mis ojos, el simple recuerdo del como perdí a mi amado, aun me duele y demasiado, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía articular palabra alguna, me levante con dificultad del suelo y emprendí el regreso a la aldea, mi flequillo había ocultado mi mirada las lagrimas aun seguían corriendo por mis mejillas sin cesar, y no lo harían por un buen rato.

-Kurama...ahora se que eres tu...-dije en un susurro, a pesar de mi espesas lagrimas, una sonrisa se surco en mi rostro. Por fin llegue a la aldea, entre y me fui directamente a dormir, no tenia ánimos para hablar con nadie.

-así que esa mujer siente algo especial por el……interesante…..-un ser maligno miraba por medio de un espejo lo sucedido….-esto esta saliendo mucho mejor de lo que me imagine….-apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAP07: Noche Especial.

-así que esa mujer siente algo especial por el……interesante…..-un ser maligno miraba por medio de un espejo lo sucedido….-esto esta saliendo mucho mejor de lo que me imagine….-apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Había regresado a la aldea, para mi suerte los chicos habían salido a realizar tareas fuera de la cabaña, así decidí descansar, por esta noche tuve demasiadas emociones como para seguir pensando en lo que va a ocurrir mañana, suspire profundamente es que el simple hecho de haber tenido un pequeño contacto con el, aunque solo fue una mirada, fue suficiente para que mi corazón volviera a latir por el como si fuera el primer día, mi cabeza me comenzaba a doler lo que indicaba que el pensar mucho traía sus consecuencias, me acomode en mi almohada de mi futon, me cubrí con las sabanas y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, no quería y mucho menos no tenía humor como para aguantar a las preguntas de mis amigos, que estoy segura que me harían sobre el chico misterioso. Por fin el sueño me venció que no me percate de la presencia de mis compañeros hasta el día siguiente.

Sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro, comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos, hasta que pude divisar bien el lugar, me puse cuidadosamente de pie puesto que Sango y los demás seguían durmiendo y no quería despertarles, salí un rato de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede al llegar al marco de la puerta, me estire dando un profundo suspiro, cuantas veces eh estado suspirando y desde cuando? Que no me eh percatado de eso hasta ahora, en fin, salgo un momento, en mi recorrido veo como los aldeanos a primera hora de la mañana comienzan a trabajar sus cosechas, veo a los niños correr y jugar felices, las mujeres de la aldea haciendo tareas, como preparando la comida, lavando la ropa y cosas por el estilo, rezando y agradeciendo de alguna manera por estar otro día con vida. Bueno y no es para menos ya que viviendo en una época como esta, quien no daría gracias por seguir con vida, mis ojos se desvían un poco para así fijarse en la silueta de una mujer, con ropas de sacerdotisa, veo como los niños corren al verle llegar, la veo acompañada de Inuyasha.

-pasaron toda la noche juntos….- susurro tristemente al viento. Inuyasha se percata de mi mirada, y el solo baja la mirada evitando mirarme.

-va y a mi eso que me importa….-los miro y me doy la media vuelta, mi cabello es movido suavemente por el aire mañanero, continuo con mi camino admirando cada situación y a cada persona que pasa a mi lado, ellos no pueden evitar mirarme cuando me ven pasar, tal vez sea por mi forma de vestir o por que aun me sigo pareciendo a Kikio, de solo pensar en ese nombre me llena de rabia, pero que cosas pienso, se supone que yo ya me había resignado por completo en cuanto a la decisión que tomo el, no se por que demonios me molesto pensando cosas ya del pasado. Me detengo cercas del árbol sagrado, mi mirada se fija en el lugar en que el estuvo sellado por hace 50 años, 50 años en donde el conoció a la mujer que hasta ahora no ah dejado de amar, un extraño brillo llama mi atención y me acerco al objeto brillante, como si fuera una niña que se deja llevar por las cosas brillantes, al llegar al lugar me agacho quedando en cunclillas y tomo el objeto en mis manos.

-esta…..es una rosa…..una rosa de el….-la tomo de una forma tan cariñosamente, como si pensara que con un movimiento brusco esta preciosa rosa se deshiciera, por no haber tenido la sutileza debida.

-Kurama….-me pongo de pie suavemente, con la rosa aun entre mis manos y me la coloco entre mi cabello.

-quien es ese tal Kurama?...-escuche una ronca voz varonil tras de mi.

-eso no es algo de tu incumbencia….Inuyasha….-me atreví a encararlo.

-no has respondido a mi pregunta…-el se acercaba a mi.

-no tengo por que responderla, ya que no tengo por que decirte que hago o que dejo de hacer……eso ya te lo había dicho y dejado en claro….-mi mirada ahora se enfoca en el lugar por donde el la noche anterior se había ido.

-Kagome…….que es lo que pasa entre nosotros?...-me pregunto tristemente el.

-que?...pero si no ah habido nada entre nosotros…..Inuyasha….-mi mirada se comienza a tornar tierna y calida.

-Kagome…..antes nos llevábamos bien, nos contábamos todo lo que nos hacia bien y lo que nos hacia mal pero……pero ahora estamos tan distanciados…..te molestas cuando te pregunto….por algo….-el se comenzaba a acercar cada vez más.

-no tengo por que hablar o siquiera responderte a eso no lo crees?...-comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria a Inuyasha.

-Kagome…..-el guardo silencio por un tiempo…-por que?...-me pregunto algo exasperado.

-por que, que?...-deje de observar el lugar, para mirarle a el.

-por que has cambiado tanto?.

-por que hay cosas que necesitan un cambio y no creo ser yo la excepción….-retome el camino a la aldea.

-…….-Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil y serio, ante lo que le dije.

-Kagome….-susurre por lo bajo mientras mis ojos seguían la silueta femenina que se alejaba del lugar, algo me llamo la atención por que Kagome miraba tanto en esa dirección…..ahora que lo recuerdo es por ahí por donde se fue ese sujeto….pero que relación tienen el y Kagome…..ya que pude apreciar claramente que en los ojos de Kagome, aparecía un brillo, ese brillo que desde que ella llegó no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, es verdad yo tampoco mostré ese brillo, el brillo que solo aparece cuando miro a Kikio o cuando la miro a ella, pero cuando el brillo es por ella y para ella lo puedo controlar, cosa que no hago con Kikio, con Kagome me cuesta trabajo mostrar mis sentimientos, sin embargo con Kikio fluyen libremente, no entiendo que es lo que me esta pasando, podría decir que Kikio me hace actuar instintivamente pero no es así la que me hace actuar de esa manera es Kagome, pero entonces por que no le puedo decir mis sentimientos, que es lo que me detiene y evita que se los diga….que demonios es lo que me pasa?...

-Sango, has visto a Inuyasha?...-interrogo el monje.

-no, tampoco eh visto a Kagome por aquí…lo más seguro es que estén hablando del suceso de ayer…no lo cree su excelencia?...-la exterminadora estaba concentrada acariciando a su fiel compañera Kirara.

-tienes razón……desde que la Srta. Kagome regreso, la relación de ellos se ah deteriorado y demasiado…-comento sabiamente el.

-tal vez sea por culpa del Inuyasha Baka….-comento furioso y algo estresado Shippo.

-Shippo….Inuyasha no tiene toda la culpa….-le defendido Sango.

-tiene razón Sango, además nosotros de antemano sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir y la decisión de Inuyasha también.

-si, se que tienen razón…..pero por culpa de ese Inuyasha, Kagome ya no viajara con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos….-refunfuño mientras comía una manzana.

-si Kagome, ya no viajara con nosotros, es por que ella tiene más responsabilidades que le impiden que viaje como antes no lo crees?...-le acaricio gentilmente la mejilla.

-es verdad, Kagome tiene muchas responsabilidades…creo que no debería de ser tan severo….gracias Sango…-el pequeño se lanzo a los brazos de la Tai-ji.

Miroku lo veía enternecido, a pesar de ser un niño tenía suficiente madures como para entender y comprender las cosas, si tan solo Inuyasha se pareciera un poco a el…-pensó desanimado el monje.

-hentai…..-se escuchó gritar por todo el bosque, escena una Sango roja de la furia y un monje estampado en el suelo, un Shippo divertido y los dos pequeños mononokes observando la situación.

-pero Sanguito….no te molestes conmigo….-mientras se ponía de pie.

-es que usted nunca dejara de ser un monje pervertido?...-comento furiosa la exterminadora.

-es que es parte de mi…-confeso en tono culpable el monje…-yo no tengo la culpa sanguito….me perdonas?...-le miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-como que no es su culpa…tiene suerte de que no lo mande inconsciente a la cabaña….-rigió Sango completamente furiosa.

-serías capas de eso, mi bella Sango?...-le pregunto con una mirada un tanto coqueta y el tono de voz ronco.

-quiere probar?...-Sango le mostró el puño, para afirmar que lo que decía iba más que en serio.

-no….no Sanguito….-una gran gota de agua aparecía tras la cabeza del monje Miroku….-se ve tan hermosa así…-pensó para si mismo el monje mientras miraba fijamente a Sango.

-se le perdió algo?...-la mirada que le dio fue fulminante.

-no…..nada Sanguito….-se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada…-solo que…me tienes muy enamorado…solo eso mi Sango….-pensó tristemente el monje.

-es que nunca va a cambiar?...en verdad que no se si va en serio conmigo o solo soy una de las otras tantas, a las que el corteja….-pensaba completamente furiosa la Tai-ji….(y quien no, no estar segura de si va en serio o en juego es frustrante uu)

Kagome se encontraba aun caminando por el e espeso bosque y es que el encuentro que tuvo con Inuyasha, no la había dejado de muy buen humor, sus pasos eran furiosos y no dejaba de maldecir a cierto hanyou que llego solo a perturbar su tranquilidad.

-Kurama…..-es que nunca podría dejar de pensar en el, es verdad no le molestaba para nada pero…..en la forma que el estaba nuevamente en sus pensamientos, es de la misma forma cuando lo vi por primera vez. Se quito la rosa de su cabello y la comenzó a acariciar suavemente, como si fuera el a quien estuviera acariciando, acerco lentamente sus labios a la rosa y les dio un gentil y dulce beso, como deseaba darle ese beso a el y para el.  
Suspiro profundamente, aspirando lo más profundo el aroma de la rosa, estaba impregnada del aroma de el, comenzó a pasar la rosa suavemente por su rostro.

-como quisiera estar así contigo…poder acariciarte, besarte, tocarte….hay Kurama me haces mucha falta…después de tanto tiempo, ahora estas tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos…..-susurre tiernamente mientras mi vista toma un rumbo diferente, mirando al cielo.

-por que?...por que no me recuerdas?...Kurama no ves que me quemo por dentro cuando te veo y no puedo correr a abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te sigo amando….por que el cruel destino se empeña a ponerme más pruebas….primero fue al perder a Inuyasha por completo…….y ahora eres tu…tu mi amor….no importa quien sea el que este detrás de todo esto, pero no permitiré que te siga utilizando como su marioneta…..marioneta?...-me puse de inmediatamente de pie….-claro Naraku es quien esta detrás de todo esto….-apreté la rosa a mi pecho, pero sin hacerle daño.

Mientras el atardecer caía tratando de darle fin al día y comenzar uno nuevo, no muy lejos de donde Kagome se encontraba, se veía a una niña corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y es que un demonio enorme la perseguía, seguro ella sería su cena.

-no intentes, escapar humana...eso será inútil…-el demonio al dar su ataque lanzo a la niña lejos de el, la niña se puso de pie lo más rápido que dudo y comenzó a correr, a los lejos pudo divisar la silueta de una mujer, por la forma del cabello y en la forma que ella se encontraba de pie, la pequeña creyó que era la sacerdotisa del cual había escuchado tanto hablar. Ella corrió a la misma dirección en donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa y se abalanzo sobre ella, atrapando su cintura con fuerza, esto sorprendió a Kagome de una sobre manera, pues era la primera vez que ella se encontraba distraída, incluso en cuanto a sus reflejos e instintos.

-Srta. Kikio…-murmuro la pequeña asustada.

-eh?...-se gira para ver a la pequeña aferrada a su cintura.

-Srta. Kikio….tengo miedo….-se aferro la pequeña, más a ella.

-descuida pequeña ahora estas a salvo…-le acaricio maternalmente la cabecita.

-es que un……..demonio anda tras de mi…-susurro la pequeña con miedo.

-y ese demonio que es lo que quiere de ti?...-no termino de preguntar a la pequeña debido a que el demonio había llegado hasta ellas.

-aléjate de mi presa…..-ordeno con su horrible y fría voz.

-que tu presa?...-le mire repúgnate.

-así que tu eres la sacerdotisa de nombre Kikio…-se atrevió a preguntar.

-no…….yo no soy la sacerdotisa Kikio…..soy Kagome….-tome a la pequeña entre mis brazos y comencé a correr lo más rápido posible, se han de preguntar el por que, bueno por que olvide mi Katana en la cabaña, que valiente guerrera no lo creen?...el demonio nos seguía muy de cercas a pesar de lo veloz que yo era no podía ya que llevaba a una niña en brazos, a lo lejos pude divisar la figura de Kikio, le dejaría a la pequeña y enfrentaría libremente al demonio.

-Kikio…-ella se volteo en dirección a mi, algo sorprendida…-cuídala por mi y escóndete…-le ordene, Kikio solo escondió a la pequeña, más sin embargo ella no se escondió….-que crees que haces….te dije que te escondieras….-le grite mientras me volteaba y detenía mi andar.

-no dejaré que tu seas la heroína en este lugar….-me dijo mientras preparaba su arco y lanzo una flecha purificadora en la dirección en que el demonio venía, pero este la esquivo con gran facilidad

-maldición…...-murmuro Kikio entre dientes.

-Kikio quitate de ahí….-le grite.

-no intervengas esta es mi pelea….-me grito con cierto rencor en su voz.

-Kikio no seas tonta…-ella me miro de una manera flamante…-el monstruo no esta en esa dirección…-mi vista se enfoco al cielo…-Kikio quitate de ahí...-Kikio no me obedeció, ya para cuando Kikio volteo su mirada al lugar, se sorprendió al ver al demonio enfrente de ella, el demonio la lanzo por los aires, mi mirada miro con cierto terror la escena, por unos momentos pensé en dejar que el demonio acabara con ella, pero no sería justo para Inuyasha. Calcule más o menos en donde caeiria Kikio, corrí para atraparla recibiendo el impacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, ambas fuimos a dar al suelo, cubrí a Kikio recibiendo así la mayor parte del impacto en mi cuerpo, Kikio quedo inconsciente la recosté suavemente a mi lado, me puse de píe, pero lamentablemente mi tobillo había vuelto a quedar lastimado.

-maldición…-masculle entre dientes...-a buena hora me lastime….-me agarre el tobillo.

-acabare contigo, por haber interferido entre mi presa y yo…..-mi mirada no se apartaba del demonio, no mostraba miedo alguno, el alzo su mano para atacar, pero su ataque nunca llego, ya que alguien había llegado y me había tomado en brazos y me salvo de ese ataque.

-ese aroma…..acaso……acaso es el….-mis ojos levantaron la vista, algo temerosa y mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que pense que se me saldría del pecho, mis ojos distinguieron los ojos de el…si….era el…me alegre en ese momento, el había acudido a mi ayuda.

-eres un maldito….al intentar atacarla estando herida….-murmuro con cierto desprecio en el tono de su voz.

-vaya, así que tu eres el nuevo….-comenzó a rodearnos el demonio.

-no se de que demonios hablas….-contesto el con esa tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

-tu eres el nuevo aliado de Naraku…-comento igual de serio que Kurama.

El no respondió, me coloco en el suave pasto, mientras a pasos lentos y seguros avanzaba al demonio, saco su Rosa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya había exterminado al ser tan imprudente de decir semejante bajeza….-yo un aliado de Naraku….ja…pero que tontería….- dirigió su mirada en la frágil chica que le miraba con esos intensos ojos chocolate, sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso…-muy nervioso para mi gusto…-pensó mirando a la joven con la misma intensidad, se acerco a ella y noto como ella tenía su mano en su tobillo, el la tomo suavemente quitando la mano del daño realizado, la herida en el tobillo estaba sangrando, el levanto su mirada topándose de nuevo con la de ella, le sonrío y corto un pedazo de su manga de la vestimenta que llevaba, le coloco una hierbas, no era novedad que el siempre tuviera hierbas medicinales cerca de el, siempre lo había hecho, le amarro con un cuidado demasiado sutil para no dañar y mucho menos dañar a la chica, terminando su labor le extendió la mano para que se colocara de pie, Kagome se puso de pie pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a tambalearse y cayo chocando con el fuerte pecho de el, Kagome levanto de inmediato la vista hacia el, se sorprendió al ver que el chico también le miraba y que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por alejarla de el, al contrario el tenerla tan cerca impulsivamente la abrazo con cariño y a la vez con algo de fuerza, estrechándola más contra su pecho.

-cuanto……cuanto había soñado con esto…y ahora esta…el aquí…-pensaba alegremente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, le correspondí el abrazo, instintivamente me abrase a el con más fuerza y es que en verdad había extrañado demasiado el calor de su cuerpo.

-por que?...por que esta mujer….logra perturbarme y lo que es aun peor…si a esto le puedo decir peor….siento una gran necesidad de abrazarla y estar a su lado….-el chico cerro sus ojos aspirando suavemente el aroma que desprendía la chica que ahora tenía en brazos. Intento por un momento romper ese abrazo pero Kagome no se lo permitió al contrario al sentir que el estaba apunto de romper con aquel lazo que por el momento tenían se aferro más a el, esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que nunca había sucedido algo como esto, al menos no para el, entendió que seria en vano, tratar de separarla, su mirada se dirigió al cielo, al parecer hoy la luna estaba en su contra al igual que las estrellas, era tan hermosa la noche, tan especial y comenzó a ver un brillo alrededor de ellos, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a la luz que les rodeaba, el panorama simplemente se había puesto en contra de el en definitiva, luciérnagas estaban alrededor de ellos, dándole un toque más especial a la dulce noche, Kagome comenzó a moverse un poco llamando la atención del chico y separa un poco el rostro del pecho de el para mirarle directamente a los ojos, cuantas veces se habían cruzado sus miradas, no lo sabía y eso no le importaba mucho, mientras pudiera ver esos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, lo demás no importaba.

-por que?...por que me protegiste?...-le pregunte en un susurro.

-………-Esto le sorprendió enormemente ya que sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar esa pregunta.

-dime….eres un aliado de Naraku?...-sabía que me estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida, pero necesitaba saber que no era verdad lo que el demonio había mencionado, el simple hecho de que así fuera no sabría que hacer.

-no…-tartamudeo…-no, podía permitir que ese demonio, se aprovechara de tu herida como una debilidad, para exterminarte….-el me volvió a mirar.

-ya veo……es que aun no recuerdas nada….-pensé, pero me di cuenta inmediatamente de que lo que pensé lo había hecho en voz alta, ya que el me miraba de una manera tanto sorprendida como interrogante.

-como que aun no recuerdo?...a que te refieres con eso?...-la mirada de el comenzó a tener un brillo un tanto especial, en ellos se reflejaba esperanza y ansiedad…ansiedad pero por que?.

-no has contestado a mi pregunta….-desvié la mirada por unos minutos…-eres o no aliado de Naraku?...-el tono de mi voz era nervioso.

-no…..no soy aliado de ese tal Naraku….solo que estoy en deuda con el….y ahora tu responderás a mi pregunta?...-aplico un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo en el cual aun me encontraba presa.

-yo solo puedo decirte….-le acaricie la mejilla…-que se de ti, más de lo que tu piensas y de lo que te puedes imaginar….-me acercaba lentamente a su rostro…-ya que tu y yo…..nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo….-pose suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, el tardo en entrar en razón ya que lo había dejado en estado de shock, el comenzó a corresponder el tierno beso cerrando sus ojos y yo los míos nos dejamos llevar, por el precioso paisaje de la noche y por que también me lo había dictado el corazón, que probara esos labios que tanto había deseado probar desde que lo vi. Un ruido nos hizo regresar a la realidad después de ese momento mágico, mi vista y la de el comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero de entre los arbustos salió el pequeño mononoke, mi mononoke, quien comenzó a gruñir al que se encontraba a mi lado.

-eh?...Shadow…que haces aquí pequeñito?...-lo tomé cariñosamente entre mis brazos, y en cuanto me di la vuelta, el ya no estaba, suspire con algo de tristeza el ya se había ido y sin despedirse, acaricie suavemente la cabeza de mi mononoke.

-Shadow…llevadnos a la aldea si, es que Kikio esta herida….-el pequeño mononoke asintió y se bajo de mis brazos convirtiéndose en una gran bestia legendaria, subí con cuidado ya que llevaba en mis brazos a una inconsciente Kikio y a la pequeña que rescatamos de las garras del demonio, dije rescatamos?...si es verdad ella también me había ayudado, tanto como el me ayudo protegiéndome, nos alejamos del lugar, no sin antes de echarle un ultimo vistazo, esta noche siempre la recordare.

Entre los árboles no muy lejos del lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados que había visto con lujo de detalle y escuchado todo lo que se había hablado entre la conversación del chico pelirrojo y la chica morena.

-así que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo….-apretó sus puños con fuerza…-tendrás que responderme algunas preguntas…..Kagome…-susurro algo furioso y celoso ya que la escena del beso no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. 


	8. Chapter 8

CAP08: Celos

-así que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo….-apretó sus puños con fuerza…-tendrás que responderme algunas preguntas…..Kagome…-susurro algo furioso y celoso ya que la escena del beso no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

Kagome y Shadow habían llegado por fin a la aldea, entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y recostó con cuidado a Kikio en el futon, Sango y Miroku entraron de tras de nosotros ya que les había preocupado en el estado que habíamos llegado, Sango se encargo de cuidar las heridas de Kikio, mientras que yo me encargaba de los rasguños no tan profundos, de la pequeña, Miroku intento curar algunas de mis heridas a lo que Sango le reprendió con una mirada asesina.

-Kagome…acaso fueron atacadas por un demonio?...-pregunto Sango preocupada.

-si….el demonio estaba persiguiendo a la niña…-le mire.

-y por que el demonio te perseguía pequeña?...-le pregunto el monje llamando nuestra atención.

-por que fui la única sobreviviente, después de que el destruyera la aldea en donde vivía…-le miro algo temerosa.

-es por eso que me dijo que tú eras su presa….-intervine en la conversación.

-ahora entiendo el por que de tus heridas y de las de Kikio…-miro sango de reojo a la suso dicha.

-y dime pequeñita cual es tu nombre?...-me acerque a ella.

-mi nombre…es Crois….-respondió con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-es un muy lindo nombre….-respondió Sango acariciando a Kirara.

-y dime Crois, de que aldea pertenecías?...-pregunto Miroku.

-la aldea no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, era la aldea ryu…-la pequeña se acerco a mi.

-Ryu?...-pregunte algo confundida.

-es la aldea que esta bajo la protección del dios dragón, si no mal recuerdo…-comento Sango.

-pero como es posible que un demonio, destruyera la aldea estando bajo la protección de un dragón?...-pregunto sabiamente el monje.

-yo no lo se, solo se que soy la única sobreviviente de la aldea…-contesto con profunda tristeza.

-tranquila, Crois, ya estas a salvo con nosotros…-le acaricie suavemente la cabeza.

-será mejor que te quedes en la aldea, bajo la protección de la anciana Kaede….-declaro Sango.

-me parece una excelente idea, mi bella Sango…-el tono del monje fue cariñoso.

Sango simplemente se ruborizo ante el comentario otorgado por el monje, mientras yo alegremente sonreía, al pesar de las mañas del monje mi amiga lo quería, incluso me daba la libertad de poder decir que ella lo amaba, tanto como el le ama a ella, eso me recordó a una linda canción de dos enamorados, ante tal pensamiento me levante repentinamente.

-Kagome sucede algo?...-pregunto alarmada la Tai-ji.

-parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Srta. Kagome esta bien?...-cuestiono el Monje.

-si, estoy bien….lo que pasa es que…..ya llevo dos días en este lugar y no eh ido siquiera a mi época para saber si hay algún movimiento…….haaaaaaaayyyyy…-me pare inmediatamente, tome mi arma y mis cosas entre ellas la flauta y salí corriendo de la cabaña.

-cuiden de Crois…….ya regresare…….-les grite a medida que me alejaba de la aldea.

-no ah dejado de ser del todo nuestra Kagome verdad?...-pregunto el monje mientras me veía desaparecer entre el bosque.

-hai….-respondió de igual manera que el monje, atónitos de lo que acababa de suceder.

Entre el bosque no muy lejos de la aldea, se veía a una joven de 17 años corriendo a toda velocidad, se notaba que llevaba algo de prisa, esquivaba los árboles con gran agilidad, hasta que sus ojos pudieron divisar no muy lejos el poso de los huesos, comenzó a bajar la velocidad, ya estaba cerca en cualquier momento llegaría y lo primero que haría seria llamarle a Maraya para preguntar si habían algunos planes referente a su gira o algún otro programa que vivistar o una sesión de autógrafos, cosa que no le desanimaba para nada le encantaba dar autógrafos y que los chicos le saludara. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al poso algo se le interpuso en medio camino, chocando contra el pecho fuerte de una persona, casi iba a parar al suelo, pero la persona con la cual había chocado por la prisa que llevaba, la atrapo teniéndola entre sus brazos, fuertemente procurando no dañarla.

-Kagome…estas bien?...no debes de correr de esa manera…-el tono de voz del hanyou era entre molesto y preocupado.

-Inuyasha….lo siento pero es que llevo prisa…-me puse de pie inmediatamente, separándome del abrazo que el me dio.

-prisa pero a donde?...-el no dejaba de mirarme en sus ojos había cierto deje de molestia.

-voy a mi época, ya he pasado dos días aquí y no me puedo dar el lujo de seguir sin saber de mi mundo…-le comente mientras sacudía mi ropa.

-primero tenemos que hablar….-se sentó en el borde del poso.

-hablar…..no tenemos nada que hablar….lo siento Inuyasha no puedo….-mis intenciones fueron pasar de largo por su lado, pero el me sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

-oh claro que si Kagome, tu y yo tenemos mucho, pero mucho de que hablar…-el tono de voz tan tranquilo de el, me estaba preocupando.

-mira si, quieres saber por que Kikio esta en ese estado, déjame decirte que, bueno que fue por su descuido…-trate de soltarme pero era inútil el me tenia muy bien sujetada.

-gracias por aclararme ese punto…-me sentó rudamente en el borde del poso…-pero eso no es lo que me preocupa tanto…-su mirada por fin se fijo en mi.

-entonces?...mira Inuyasha no tengo el tiempo del mundo como para esperar a que me hables, sea lo que sea que me tienes que decir, dímelo ya si?...-yo también me atreví a mirarle.

-tu sabías que ese sujeto, que apareció la otra vez con intención de matar a Kikio, era aliado de Naraku y no me lo dijiste….por que?...-sus ojos reflejaban ira contenida.

-por que primero quería estar segura de que así era, pero el no es aliado de Naraku, por eso no le di importancia como para comunicártelo…-soné lo más tranquila posible, ya que la mirada de el me tenía algo nerviosa.

-aun así debiste decírmelo….o acaso será…que el te interesa?...-pregunto tomándome bruscamente de la mano y acercándome hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para mirar más profundamente sus ojos.

-Inuyasha….que es lo que te pasa…-trate de safarme de su agarre de nuevo.

-respondeme, Kagome…-el tono de voz de el cada ves era más ronco y grave.

-no tengo, por que responder a eso….-le dije en un tono molesto.

-yo vi todo lo que paso entre tu y ese sujeto…-el se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi rostro.

-¿que? Y acaso estas esperando a que intente negarlo o darte una explicación absurda de lo que paso?...-lo que había dicho me molesto en cierto modo.

-además a ti que te importa, lo que haga yo o deje de hacer, si el me interesa o no ese es mi asunto y no el tuyo…-me safe rudamente del agarre de el.

-es también mi asunto…..Kagome….dime si te interesa o no ese sujeto?...-me tomo bruscamente de los hombros comenzando a sacudirme levemente.

-suéltame…..no tengo por que responder a eso…..-lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

-entonces……si te interesa….-dijo en un susurro, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-no lo niego…..pero tampoco lo afirmo….- pero que estoy diciendo claro que me interesa, lo amo…..pero por que no se lo digo?...-estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de los movimientos de Inuyasha.

-no….

-eh?...-le mire sin comprender…-espera desde que hora se acerco tanto a mi?...-pregunte más para mi misma que para el.

-no…..no permitiré….que ese…..sujeto se quede contigo….sobre mi cadáver….es de la única manera que se quede contigo….-me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y me acerco a su cuerpo de manera posesiva y poso sus labios demandantemente sobre los míos. Me quede en estado de shock por la actitud y el comportamiento de Inuyasha, en cuanto recupere la conciencia me separe abrutadamente de el….-como……como se atrevía a hacer eso…..a robarme el beso….y ocupar con sus caricias…las que dejo Kurama….impregnadas en mis labios…-Inuyasha se volvió a acercar a mi, acorralándome entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

-no dejaré….que el se quede contigo….Kagome…que no entiendes….tu me perteneces….así como Kikio también me pertenece….ambas me pertenecen y no dejare que otro las aparte de mi…-susurro roncamente en mi oído, lo que me confesó en realidad me lleno de rabia, como se atrevía a decirme que le pertenezco y que no era la única si no ella también, eso me dolió en el alma tanto como en el corazón.

-jajajajajajajajaja….-solté una carcajada.

-de que te ríes?...-me pregunto desconcertado Inuyasha, soltándome de su prisión.

-que tontería más grande…..mira que decir que yo te pertenezco al igual que Kikio….jajajajajaja…..déjame te digo…que yo no te pertenezco, hace mucho que deje de ser de tu propiedad…-tomaba un poco de aire, debido a la risa que me dio.

-Kagome…-la mirada de Inuyasha estaba dolida.

-hay Inuyasha…aun te falta madurar…jeje pero sigue con esos chistes tan buenos…jeje que me hacen reír mucho…-le di una palmadita en el hombro.

-no es ningún chiste, como tu dices, es solo la verdad, Kagome no niegues lo que es verdad…-el tono de el ya era más calmado.

-no, no y no…-movía mi dedo índice en señal de desaprobación…-te equivocas la verdad, es que Kikio y tu ya tienen su vida formada desde dos años atrás y yo también tengo formada mi vida y en esa no estas tu…por que no lo entiendes de una buena vez….-me estire un poco, retomando la dirección de mi camino.

-entonces si es como dices…por que has regresado?...acaso te hacia falta mi presencia Kagome?...-una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro.

-si estoy en esta época, es por que deseaba ver a mis amigos y por que eh venido por una persona especial, para llevarla a la época que el pertenece que no es esta…-lo mire directamente a los ojos y la sonrisa triunfal que tenía se desapareció por completo.

-no lo puedes negar, Kagome, siempre te he hecho falta y siempre lo haré por que tu corazón me pertenece…-su mirada aun seguía sobre ella.

-mmmm….no, ahí si te equivocas…mi corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no eres tu, pero bueno ya con el tiempo te darás cuenta de eso…-me senté en el borde del poso y me introduje desapareciendo así de la vista de el.

-acaso ese sujeto, de hace rato tiene que ver contigo……si es así, lo eliminare para así poder ser yo completamente el dueño de tu corazón, Kagome….-susurro al viento mientras en sus pensamientos, venían las imágenes de hace unos momentos antes.

Flash Back

-no has contestado a mi pregunta….-desvió la mirada por unos minutos…-eres o no aliado de Naraku?...-el tono de su voz era nervioso.

-no…..no soy aliado de ese tal Naraku….solo que estoy en deuda con el….y ahora tu responderás a mi pregunta?...-aplico un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo en el cual aun la tenía presa.

-yo solo puedo decirte….-le acaricio la mejilla…-que se de ti, más de lo que tu piensas y de lo que te puedes imaginar….-se acercaba lentamente a su rostro…-ya que tu y yo…..nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo….-poso suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, el tardo en entrar en razón ya que lo había dejado en estado de shock, el comenzó a corresponder el tierno beso cerrando sus ojos y ella también dejándose llevar, por el precioso paisaje de la noche y por que también se lo había dictado el corazón, que probara esos labios que tanto había deseado probar desde que lo vio. Un ruido los hizo regresar a la realidad después de ese momento mágico, su vista y la de el comenzaron a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero de entre los arbustos salió el pequeño mononoke, quien comenzó a gruñir al que se encontraba a su lado.

Fin Flash Back

La sangre le comenzó a hervir de tan solo recordar ese suceso y lo que más coraje le daba era que no fue el quien la beso, si no que ella lo beso a el, eso no podía tolerarlo simplemente no lo podía creer, no podía creer que su Kagome se hubiera atrevido a probar los labios de otro que no fuera el, golpeo furioso el árbol, impotente de no poder reclamarle libremente, de los actos que hacía y del trato que tenía para los otros hombres, simplemente no podía con ello, le quemaba por dentro saber que ella estaba interesada en otro y que tenía planes de llevárselo junto con ella, a su época, lo que le llevo a recordar las palabras de ella que anteriormente habían hablado.

Flash Back.

-no lo puedes negar, Kagome, siempre te he hecho falta y siempre lo haré por que tu corazón me pertenece…-su mirada aun seguía sobre ella.

-mmmm….no, ahí si te equivocas…mi corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no eres tu, pero bueno ya con el tiempo te darás cuenta de eso…-se sentó en el borde del poso y se introdujo desapareciendo así de la vista de el.

Fin Flash Back.

Ya había oscurecido más de la cuenta, así que decidió regresar a la aldea, claro recordando que Kikio estaba herida, lo que hizo que apurara más el paso, necesitaba saber como se encontraba ella, después de todo ella aun seguía al lado de el, como lo hacía Kagome, aunque esta se le resistía más de la cuenta, lo que nunca llego a hacer hace dos años, estaba pensando completamente decidió que no dejaría que ese sujeto se quedara con ella, pero también sabía que ella no dejaría que el interviniera o siquiera intentara separarlo de el, por que eso le causaría una gran tristeza y no solo si no también odio por el que la separo del dueño de su corazón, pero aun tenía la incertidumbre de saber si ese sujeto era el dueño del que había hablado ella, en el poso, su corazón se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la decisión de ella, por más que lo razonaba su corazón era quien le dominaba, sin ella nada sería igual, cuando ella se fue lo dejó completamente destrozado, pero no lo quería demostrar, por que el siempre dijo estar enamorado de Kikio, pero ahora que ella estaba ausente, el había sentido su ausencia, trato de encontrar en Kikio lo que ella le había ofrecido, pero se dio cuenta de que su Kikio ya no era la misma de hace 50 años atrás, por más que intentara obtener algo de calor de ella, era completamente imposible, todos los días desde que ella los dejo a todos, iba al poso sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se sentaba mirando al interior de este, con la esperanza de que ella apareciera y le digiera que todo había sido un sueño, que ella siempre estuvo ahí, pero no, tuvo que soportar estos dos años sin la presencia de ella, y ahora que ah vuelto, con la noticia de que ah cambiado y que ya no es la misma niña de hace dos años, a madurado y mucho, se ha vuelto mucho más atractiva que antes y lo que le dolería y le causaría agonía a su alma, el saber que ella tenía dueño y no era el, alguien le había hecho olvidarle y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, al sujeto que puso sus ojos en ella, en Kagome en su Kagome, apartándola para siempre de el.

En la época actual se veía a una hermosa chica salir del templo, sacudiendo sus ropas que tenían algo de polvo, entro con ánimos a su casa, enterándose de la novedad de que estaba sola y de que su familia se había ido de vacaciones con una tía cercana.

-vaya y yo que venía tan alegre, para poder cenar con ellos…-suspire desganada…-es verdad tengo que llamarle a Maraya.

Tome el teléfono y marque el numero, por fin me contestaron pero para mi mala suerte ella no se encontraba, me dispuse a llamar a cada uno de mis amigos, pero unos estaba de paseo, otro que estaba dormido, hasta que por fin uno de ellos estaba.

-hola…Nerima...como estas?...-le hablaba alegremente por el teléfono.

-hola Kagome….muy bien y tu?...-se escuchaba al otro lado de la bocina.

-bien, gracias por preguntar, y dime como te la has pasando?.

-bien, paseando con mi familia, tu sabes.

-jeje que bueno, me alegra en verdad.

-y les has llamado a los demás?

-si, así es pero no estaban disponibles.

-jejeje si me lo había imaginado, será difícil localizarles.

-jejeje, si eso parece…-le respondí.

-pero dime, que es lo que te inquieta?...-esa pregunta me sorprendió y demasiado, no cabía duda el me conocía muy bien.

-jeje veo que me conoces muy bien.

-no por nada somos los mejores amigos, no lo crees así?

-estoy de acuerdo contigo…pues verás si estaba inquieta es por que, a lo mejor se han ocurrido algunos, planes no previstos, esa era mi inquietud.

-ya veo, pues déjame te informo…que Sano, el día que te fuiste a tu casa, llego al hospital, preguntando por ti y pues nosotros le dijimos que ya te habías ido a tu casa, el se entristeció un poco, pero después nos dio la noticia de que no se harán más planes improvistos, por lo que estamos completamente de vacaciones.

-menos mal, no sabes cuanto me tranquiliza saber eso en verdad.

-Kagome a ti te pasa algo más, así que dime.

-que?...por que dices eso?.

-por tu tono de voz, estas muy alegre, y aparte te he ido a buscar a tu casa en más de dos ocasiones pero no te encontraba, es por eso que te pregunto.

-pues verás, para ustedes no es ningún secreto que yo viajo a otra época y pues eh regresado a esa época de nuevo.

-queeeeee….-se escucho un fuerte grito por la otra bocina.

-Nerima, tranquilízate chico….-le dije algo nerviosa.

-Kagome como quieres que me tranquilice, sabes que no me gusta que vayas para ese lugar….-estaba molesto.

-lo se, pero es que extrañaba tanto a mis amigos….-me defendí.

-a tus amigos…eso lo entiendo Kagome, pero sabes que el se encuentra ahí y en verdad que no me gustaría que el te volviera a lastimar, simplemente no lo podría tolerar…..tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que si los chicos se enteran de esto, también te van a llamar la atención, te queremos Kagome….-su tono de voz era más dulce y calido.

-lo se Nerima, ya que yo también te quiero mucho y a los demás también, pero no les vas a decir verdad?...por favor Nerima no quiero preocuparlos…-le suplique tiernamente.

-sabes que de mi no saldrá nada, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado, no vuelvas a lo mismo por favor.

-te lo prometo, no volveré a caer en lo mismo.

-gracias, bueno Kagome, me paso a retirar, ya que cierta personita me esta apurando para salir.

-jejeje me imagino que es Iris verdad.

-que comes que adivinas…jejejeje…

-jejeje la conozco a ella también que no se te olvide, cuídense mucho y que se diviertan, ya te volveré a hablar.

-estaré esperando tu llamada, tu también cuídate mucho si, te quiero bye.

-yo también te quiero adiós.

Colgué el teléfono, subí a mi habitación y ahí me deje caer pesadamente sobre mi cama, en verdad que mis amigos me comprendían, tuve la suficiente confianza como para contarles, mi secreto y de los viajes a otra época, ellos no creyeron que estuviera loca al contrario, me prohibieron rotundamente regresar a la época, pero ellos también sabían que no podría durar mucho tiempo sin visitar a mis amigos de la antigua época y la prueba de ello era que había regresado, después de tanto tiempo. Tome la pequeña fotografía que tenía cerca de mi cama y la coloque en mi pecho, recordé el beso que nos dimos y eso me volvió a alegrar el alma y el corazón, lentamente me fui quedando dormida, sin soltar un momento esa fotografía.

-Kagome….Kagome…-susurro suavemente el chico pelirrojo, el se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol, mientras que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. 


	9. Chapter 9

CAP09: Verdades.

-Kagome….Kagome…-susurro suavemente el chico pelirrojo, el se encontraba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol, mientras que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-ahora entiendo, a que te referías con que si aun no recordaba…..por lo menos…y por ahora solo recuerdo tu nombre….mi bella Kagome….-toco suavemente sus labios por el calido beso que había recibido de ella, en cuanto sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, a el vinieron vagos recuerdos donde ella aparecía aunque aun no entendía con claridad el tipo de relación que el y ella llevaban, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo sabría lo que había pasado entre ellos ya que ella le ayudaría a recordar lo que ella dice ser verdad, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y en verdad que eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, solo que sentía una rara sensación, algo le decía que el ya había sentido una sensación como esa, pero por más que intentaba recordar no podía, y si se forzaba le daría un fuerte dolor de cabeza de eso estaba seguro.

-como se encuentra Kikio, Kaede?...-pregunto un impaciente Inuyasha.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, ella solo perdió el conocimiento, ya que la que llevaba la mayor parte de los daños, según tengo entendido por Sango y Miroku, fue Kagome…-comento tranquilamente.

-como? Y la dejaron irse así como si nada?...-refunfuño molesto.

-ella fue la que no quiso quedarse más tiempo, les dijo que tenía que ir a hacer una pequeña investigación en su época, solo eso….-la sacerdotisa ya estaba perdiendo la calma.

-ya tranquilo Inuyasha, lo mejor será descansar….-intervino Sango.

-ustedes duerman que yo me quedare a lado de Kikio…-se acerco cuidadosamente hasta ella.

-y luego te quejas por que Kagome ya no te quiere…-comento molesto el pequeño Shippo.

-Shippo…-lo llamo el monje.

-que?...-pregunto inocente el pequeño.

-ve a dormir con sango, ya es tarde….-el monje también se fue a dormir.

Sango y Shippo se fueron a dormir juntos, el monje Miroku se fue a dormir a la otra habitación y la anciana Kaede salio a una aldea cercana por unas plantas medicinales, dejando solos a Inuyasha con Kikio, este la miraba enternecido, aunque aun no comprendía como fue posible que ella quedara inconsciente y que Kagome estuviera bien, el no estuvo presente en la batalla, pero le era imposible no pensar que tal vez Kagome fue quien ataco a su Kikio, solo por que estuviera celosa o resentida por ser ella quien se quedara con el, pero algo llamo su atención, una pequeña que se encontraba dormida casi a un lado de Kikio, solo que a cierta distancia, se sintió el ser más despreciable al haber dudado así de Kagome, ella no sería capas de hacerle daño a su querida Kikio, pero el estaba seguro de que Kikio si la dañaría sin dudarlo por un momento, ella ya lo había intentado en dos ocasiones, sin embargo Kagome se preocupaba por ella incluso cuando ella se encontraba herida Kagome le había ayudado, se había hecho cargo de cuidarla y de curar sus heridas, pero en cuanto Kikio se recupero no le dios las gracias y el tampoco, puesto que se concentro más en pasar el tiempo con ella, que no tomo en cuenta los esfuerzos de Kagome, por salvarle y que el no se preocupara, Kagome se había sacrificado demasiado por el y el simplemente la había echado a un lado, como si no fuera la gran cosa, ella siempre estuvo para el, pero el simplemente se dedicaba a lastimarla, pero ahora que sentía que Kagome le podría ser arrebatada, un inmenso miedo crecía en su interior, pero ese miedo siempre lo tendría ya que no solo sentía que Kagome le podía ser arrebatada si no que ya le había sido arrebatada, alguien más había llegado cuando el la abandono por Kikio y se la había llevado de su lado por cuanto tiempo, no lo sabía precisamente, solo sabía que el suficiente como para que ella lo hubiera olvidado, no del todo pero si lo había olvidado.

El sol comenzaba a hacer su entrada en la habitación de cierta chica de cabellos color azabache, ella al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, se estiro suavemente, se puso de pie y con su pijama aun puesta coloco la fotografía en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba antes de haber sido movida, miro nuevamente la fotografía, en ella se encontraba el y ella abrazados cariñosamente, y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras miraba la fotografía se le vino un pequeño poema a la cabeza, sería algo triste pero no lo sería tanto como en otras ocasiones en donde el ya no se encontraba con ella, se dio ánimos a si misma y se dispuso a cambiarse, se puso un conjunto algo deportivo, se puso un pans que están a la moda junto con una suéter con mangas cortas se puso una blusa blanca ombliguera y se amarro el suéter a la cadera, se puso sus tenías y se recogió el cabello en una sencilla coleta, se maquillo un poco y bajo a desayunar, hoy no tenía ganas de ir al Sengoku no después de la platica que habían tenido ayer, con cierto chico que de cierta manera le lastimo de nuevo, suspiro un poco mientras disgustaba sus alimentos, pensó por unos momentos salir, pero prefirió quedarse en su casa y a lo mejor una loca idea se le cruzaría por la mente y la haría sin pensar tanto, deseaba regresar solo por el, para poder verle una vez más pero eso significaría que el estuviera ahí y no se encontraba de humor como para soportar otra pelea entre ellos, últimamente las peleas se hacían cada vez más continuas o por lo menos ella trataba de no pasar tanto tiempo con el.

-hummm….que haré hoy….tengo todo el día libre y mi familia no se encuentra como para salir….-me deje caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Mientras tanto en el Sengoku.

-veo que aun no has cumplido con la tarea que se te asigno….-una voz femenina hablaba entre las sombras de los árboles, puesto que también había amanecido ya en esa época.

-no creo que sea eso de tu incumbencia pero si quieres saber….dile a el que mis planes han cambiado….-respondió una voz masculina tranquilamente, mientras mantenía cerrados sus ojos sin prestarle mucha atención a su locutora.

-esto le va a molestar demasiado…sabes que a Naraku no le gusta que lo hagan esperar y menos cuando tiene planes…..-su locutora era de ojos rojos como el fuego, su cabello oscuro, vestía con un kimono y andaba sobre una pluma.

-dile que si quiere que yo haga su trabajo sucio, tendrá que esperarse hasta que yo lleve acabo mis planes….Kagura…sabes…-el chico abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-hummm…

-yo se que tu deseas que Naraku sea eliminado….-confeso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-que?...como es que tu lo sabes?...se sorprendió enormemente la mujer de ojos rojos.

-jejeje….veo que eso te a tomado por sorpresa, pero no te preocupes que Naraku no lo sabrá, no por lo menos de mi…-hizo una pausa…-además creo que el mismo ya lo sabe, es por eso que aun te tiene en su poder….-se bajo de la rama del árbol.

-ahora entiendo por que Naraku te trajo a la vida…..eres un ser con mucho poder…pero me sorprende que el no te allá absorbido…con tan semejante poder….-la expresión de la mujer no cambiaba aun estaba sorprendida por las habilidades que ese misterioso chico tenía.

-eso es fácil…-contesto…-es por que yo no soy un ser maligno….-le miro directamente a los ojos.

-como….si no eres un ser maligno…..por que piensas seguir las ordenes de….Naraku?...-pregunto ya más calmada.

-es por que el me trajo nuevamente a la vida….además el solo me esta pidiendo terminar con la sacerdotisa, por alguna razón el le tiene miedo a esa mujer….-mientras sacaba su Rosa.

-es por que ella es la única capas de terminar con su existencia….-respondió Kagura mientras su mirada se fijaba en el cielo.

-pues yo no me preocuparía por ella…-respondió mientras aspiraba el aroma embriagante de su rosa.

-ah?...a que te refieres con eso?...-para cuando Kagura bajo la vista hacia el chico este ya no se encontraba…-a desaparecido…-ese chico era de muchas sorpresas, Kagura solo tenia indicaciones de averiguar, a que se debía el atraso de sus planes, ya obteniendo la información se alejo del lugar lo más rápido y más prudente posible.

Kikio comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, esto sorprendió un poco a la sacerdotisa pero su expresión no apareció en su rostro, Inuyasha al verle despertar se sintió aliviado y la abrazo suavemente, en verdad que lo había tenido preocupado, beso gentilmente la frente de ella, cosa que le extraño demasiado a la mujer que hacia en sus brazos, separo un poco al hanyou del cuerpo de ella y se dispuso a levantarse aun en contra de las protestas de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo miraron a la dirección de donde se escuchaban esos regaños y llamados de atención, notaron salir a Inuyasha que tenía en brazos a una débil Kikio, claro que con las protestas de esta, los chicos le dieron una mirada desaprobatoria, a lo que Inuyasha ignoro completamente y sentó delicadamente a Kikio cerca de los demás para llevar acabo lo que sería el desayuno, a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, no les hizo ninguna gracia lo que estaba haciendo el, pero no querían tener más problemas con el, así que simplemente aceptaron la decisión del hanyou, prepararon el desayuno y comieron en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo unas cuantas miradas de intercambio. Al terminar el desayuno Kikio e Inuyasha se alejaron del grupo, los demás solamente les miraban partir sin decir comentario alguno.

-Kagome se va a molestar….-cuchicheaba Shippo.

-no, no lo creo así o tu si Sango?...-continuo la conversación el monje.

-bueno, es difícil deducirlo, pero por la forma en que Kagome trata a Inuyasha yo diría que en definitiva a ella no le importa lo que Inuyasha haga….además Inuyasha es un gran Baka, mira que irse con esa mujer sin decirnos nada…..es por eso que Kagome ya se harto de el……- las mejillas de Sango estaban rojas de la furia, es que simplemente ella no lo entendía.

-tranquila…Sanguito…sabemos que Inuyasha es un gran baka, pero no es para que te molestes….-intento calmarle el monje con una gran gota de sudor en su espalda.

-glup…..mejor yo no digo nada….-pensó el pequeño zorrito temeroso.

-y aun no termino de agredirlo, ah pero ya me va a escuchar cuando regrese, no sabe como le va a ir, esto no se quedará así…..-en el rostro de ella su expresión era de temer, puesto que Miroku y Shippo se alejaron lo suficientemente de ella, Sango volteo a verlos.

-nunca antes había visto a mi bella Sango tan molesta….-susurro el Monje por lo bajo.

-da miedo verdad?...-respondió el pequeño.

-si….mejor alejarnos hasta que se le pase el coraje?...-miro a Shippo.

-hai….-asintió el pequeño zorrito aun temeroso por la expresión de su amiga.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lo más suave que sus pies le permitía, para así poder emprender la graciosa huida de los que ellos consideraban la furia de la Tai-ji Sango, por que lo que era ella y Kagome cuando se enojaban era el fin del mundo para ellos, comenzaban a orar y prepararse para suplicar por sus vidas, había veces en que lograban la clemencia de semejantes bellezas furiosas, pero cuando no, el castigo que recibían era insoportable...(que los dejaran sin comer…que terrible no creen jejeje). Sango no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como el monje y el pequeño zorrito huían graciosamente de ella, es verdad todo lo que había dicho fue en un ataque de coraje, pero ella jamás se atrevería a encarar a Inuyasha, ya que este con solo una palabra que le dijera, ella quedaría completamente desarmada, y mejor dejar las cosas en paz, que tener que lidiar con dos bandos por separado pero aun viajando juntos. Suspiro derrotada así que se dirigió a sus labores en la aldea aunque no eran muchas, solo tenía que ayudar a la anciana Kaede en todo lo que se le ofreciera, ya sea ayudando a los enfermos o para ir a recolectar plantas medicinales.

Kagome se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá, ya para cuando fue a despertar ya eran como las 3:00 de la tarde, esto le asusto un poco, pues ella jamás había dormido tanto, pero el viajar a la época antigua y aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado entre Inuyasha y ella, en verdad que era agotador, tanta tensión por la presencia de Kikio y ahora agregando un poco más de tensión por la llegada de su amor, esto no le desanimaba en verdad que no, pero de algo estaba segura no podría seguir ocultando la identidad de Kurama por mucho tiempo y eso le estaba exasperando, se puso de pie nuevamente y fue a la cocina, por suerte en la mesa había una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Suspiro un poco y comenzó a vagar un poco en su mente, esperando a ser inspirada para hacer un dibujo o simple garabatos, pero a su mente llego algo distinto a lo que esperaba, por un momento sintió la enorme necesidad de escribir, tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir sobre este, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que todo lo que escribía lo hacia de manera que si no lo hacia pronto se le iría de la cabeza, cuando finalizó la escritura, comenzó a leer lo que había, un color rojizo comenzó a aparecer en todo su rostro y es que lo que había escrito era su mayor vergüenza, era una canción de eso estaba segura pero lo que había en ella era lo que la había puesto así, como era posible eso, comenzó a golpearse suavemente la cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar en cosas que para una chica de su edad serían consideradas algo pervertida, sabía que no podría dejar de pensar al que recién regresaba a su vida.

-hay pero que cosas estoy pensando…..si continuo así seré igual que el monje Miroku.. ….-pensé por un momento romper el papel con esa canción tan comprometedora, pero quien iba a saber que lo que estaba ahí escrito era por que ella así se sentía.

-bueno, no sería mala idea hacerla publica esta canción después de todo, quien sabrá que es lo que yo siento ahora…-una gran sonrisa surco su rostro.

-iré o no iré?...-se preguntaba para si misma…-esta bien iré…-se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió por su espada y flauta, se dirigió al poso regresando de nuevo con los demás.

Al salir del poso no puedo evitar que esos pensamientos de nuevo volvieran a su cabeza, el color de su rostro iba en aumento de unas mejillas sonrojadas a un rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza, sacudió suavemente su cabeza como intentado quitar esas locas ideas de su mente.

-huy...pero que cosas pienso….pero me imagino que es normal….que piense eso…todas las chicas de mi edad lo hacen…además cuando me case pasara eso...-meditaba mientras caminaba y el color de mi rostro desapareció sin dejar rastro de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Kagome…..-escucho una suave voz llamarle.

-a….-se voltio sin dejar de bajar la guardia.

-no tienes por que estar en guardia, no te haré daño…Kagome….-el chico hizo su aparición frente a ella.

-Kurama…..-susurro suavemente….-como es que sabes mi nombre?...-pregunto entre sorprendida y alegre.

-digamos que recordé algunas cosas y entre ellas recordé tu nombre….-el chico se comenzó a acercar suavemente a ella.

-entonces aun no recuerdas quien fui yo en tu vida?...-Kagome le miraba tiernamente, mientras ella también se acercaba a el.

-no……aun no recuerdo por completo que significaste o significas tu en mi vida…pero se que tu me podrás ayudar a recordar….-susurro mientras la abrazaba suavemente por la cintura.

-claro que yo te ayudare a recordar….todo lo que vivimos juntos….y lo que estamos por vivir…-ella lo abrazo tiernamente, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-estamos por vivir?...-pregunto con ese brillo especial, esa palabra le había alegrado y demasiado, eso significaba que ella estaría con el.

-si, ya que aun nos falta mucho por vivir juntos…-levanto la vista y le comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla.

-quieres decir….que tu estarás conmigo?...-el le mira de igual manera fijamente a los ojos.

-siempre lo he estado, siempre eh estado contigo y siempre lo estaré…..-ambos caminaron y se sentaron bajo el árbol sagrado, sin romper con ese calido abrazo.

-Kagome…-le llamo suavemente…-dime que tipo de relación tienes con ese hanyou?...-el se atrevió a mirarle.

-solo, somos amigos y nada más, por que me lo preguntas?...-le pregunto con esa melodiosa voz que tanto le caracterizaba.

-no…no por nada…-el la abrazo más contra su cuerpo y esto alarmo de alguna sobre manera a Kagome.

-no…a ti te pasa algo, así que dime si?...-le suplico dulcemente.

-Kagome……lo que pasa…..es que ese hanyou….esta en la mira….es por eso que te pregunte….-el dejo de mirarla para voltear su rostro en otra dirección.

-en la mira?...-esto la sorprendió…-acaso tu piensas…matarlo?...-pregunto temerosa, es verdad no sentía ya ese sentimiento tan fuerte por el hanyou, pero el era su amigo y no permitiría que le sucediera algo.

-no….no quisiera hacerlo…ahora que se que el es tu amigo…..pero es que….tengo una deuda y de la única manera…..que puedo pagarla es eliminando...a los que intervengan en sus planes….-el la soltó suavemente, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de ella.

-pero por que a Inuyasha?...acaso también Kikio esta en tu mira es por eso que la primera vez que nos encontramos, querías eliminarla…..-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se negaba a creer que su amado Kurama fuera a matar a su mejor amigo Inuyasha y a la mujer que el amaba.

-entiendeme….Kagome…..el me trajo a la vida de nuevo….gracias a el, he podido volver a verte….y puedo estar a tu lado…..-apretó fuertemente sus puños, y es que en verdad no quería que ella lo odiara pero era primero su honor y después lo demás.

-es que tu no entiendes….-el ensancho sus ojos…-el solo te trajo para poder usarte en contra de nosotros, por que estoy segura de que también te ordeno que eliminaras a los que acompañamos a Inuyasha….-su tono de voz era triste, y con cierto deje de dolor.

Kurama se volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, era verdad todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad, Naraku le había ordenado también terminar con la vida de los compañeros de ese hanyou, pero no se había detenido a pensar que ella era parte del grupo al que debería exterminar….eso significaría que si su honor es más grande que el amor por ella, muy pronto ambos estarían en un combate frente a frente, el no podría dañarla de eso estaba seguro y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo dañaría, pero entonces que iba a suceder, el ya no podía alejarse de ella por más que lo deseara, pero tampoco soportaría perderla por un absurdo honor, pero si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que Naraku le quitaría la vida que le fue recién otorgada y nunca más volvería a estar junto a ella, esto comenzó a llenar de dudas al chico. Que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más, de un hanyou para ser más específicos.

-Kagome…..-gritó al llegar al lugar en donde estaba.

-Inuyasha….-Kagome volteó a mirarlo temerosa, puesto que jamás se imagino que el y Kurama estarían en un enfrentamiento, no por lo menos en este día.

-que hace ese sujeto aquí?...-comenzó a gruñir puesto que no estaba nada contento de ver a ese sujeto cercas de ella.

-Inuyasha espera….deja te explico…..-Kagome se acercaba a el.

-no…..grrrrrrr…..no quiero ver este sujeto cercas de ti….-el comenzó a desenvainar a colmillo de acero.

-como dices eso?...-Kurama por fin se percató de la presencia de el…-tu eres quien no debería estar ni un centímetro cercas de Kagome….-sonrío…-ya que no permitiré que una bestia como tu me la quité, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…-se acerco un poco más, alertando mas a Inuyasha quien por fin desenvaino su espada…-yo amo locamente y profundamente a Kagome, la amo con todo mi ser y con toda el alma y no permitiré que tu te interpongas en mi camino….-esta confesión hizo que le hirviera más la sangre, acaso ese sujeto era de quien Kagome se había enamorado, pero también era su enemigo. Estuvo dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Kurama simplemente lo veía sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-maldición……-mascullo entre dientes, al ver que Kagome estaba en medio con los brazos extendidos impidiendo que el siguiera su ataque, y esto lo molesto aun más.

-Kagomeee, apártate del camino…..no intentes detenerme por que no lo lograrás…-Inuyasha siguió avanzando asía Kagome.

-no……no lo haré…..no dejare que le hagas daño y tampoco le permitiré que el te haga daño…-Kagome sonaba decidida.

-quitate…..-Inuyasha se detuvo por unos segundos.

-por que?...por que quieres eliminarlo?...-el tono de voz en Kagome ahora era quebrado.

-por que…..por que si lo elimino, tu te podrás quedar conmigo….-Kagome se sorprendió ante la confesión del hanyou.

Kurama se percató del estado de Kagome, así que decidió dejar la batalla por el momento, el sabía al igual que Kagome e Inuyasha que esta batalla sucedería tarde o temprano y que en la próxima ocasión quizás nada la detendría.

-Kagome…-susurro el chico desapareciendo misteriosamente, para cuando Kagome se giro para verle el ya no se encontraba, en cierto modo estaba agradecida el se había retirado para no llevar acabo la batalla, pero estaba segura de que la próxima vez sería muy diferente y quizás los resultados estén a favor o en contra de ella.

-por hoy, ese bastardo a escapado….-miro a Kagome…-pero la próxima vez, sabes que esta batalla tarde o temprano se realizara y no estoy dispuesto a perder…-se volteó y comenzó alejarse un poco…-lo eliminare…-y con esto desapareció dejando a una angustiada Kagome.

-es posible que esta batalla no se pueda evitar…-pensaba mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.

-así que nuestro querido Inuyasha y nuestro estimado Kurama, ambos están enamorados de la misma mujer….-soltó una estruendosa carcajada…-esto se pone cada vez más interesante, podré tomar ventaja de esto…-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar haciendo lucir sus ojos rojos brillar ante su nuevo plan. 


	10. Chapter 10

CAP10: Canción Para Kurama.

-así que nuestro querido Inuyasha y nuestro estimado Kurama, ambos están enamorados de la misma mujer….-soltó una estruendosa carcajada…-esto se pone cada vez más interesante, podré tomar ventaja de esto…-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar haciendo lucir sus ojos rojos brillar ante su nuevo plan.

Kagome no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas atrás…-pero si la pelea no se detiene por ninguna parte de los dos….entonces yo misma los detendré….tendrán que enfrentarse a mi primero….-apretó la empuñadura de su espada. Continuo su camino hasta llegar al donde se podría apreciar la vista sobre todo el lugar, se recargo en el tronco del árbol, suspiro un poco, la noche ya había caído, la luna hacia su entrada y las estrellas le daban la bienvenida, sonrió melancólicamente, desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan complicada y desde cuando se dio cuenta de eso, no lo entendía hace dos años todo era tranquilidad, con sus amigos, su familia, su grupo y su amor, pero ahora todo era intranquilidad, por una parte Inuyasha que no se resignaba simplemente a aceptar que ella ya tenía un chico a su lado, por otro lado Kurama que estaba bajo los servicios de Naraku y por otro lado estaba Naraku, que no había hecho aparición alguna, pero estaba segura de que ese demonio se enteraría de la rivalidad que hay entre Inuyasha y Kurama y no dudaría en aprovechar esa oportunidad para hacer que ambos se maten, eso era lo que le angustiaba hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, si tan solo Inuyasha cediera y se quedará con Kikio como lo hizo hace dos años, simplemente se apartara del camino para que ella y Kurama pudieran regresar a su época para así poder vivir cada quien con su vida, pero no el tiene que ser demasiado terco. Suspiro completamente cansada de no encontrar solución a lo que paso y a las amenazas del hanyou, miro de nuevo el cielo, mientras que en su mente no dejaba de rondar la canción que había escrito hace unos momentos antes de regresar, sonrió un poco más animada, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, las estrellas le hacían compañía, el viento era suave y tranquilizante.

-esta canción es para ti…..mi querido Kurama…-murmuro suavemente mientras comenzaba a entonar la canción, aunque hubiera deseado poder compartirla con el y sus amigos, pero las circunstancias no estaban prestándose para eso.

Atada a este sentimiento Con tristeza voy Tratando de hacerte comprender Porque tu ausencia es cruel Y yo... Aquí estoy Rendida a tus pies Y sé que no hay nada que perder Pensando en ti hasta que no me dejes ir

La brisa comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de Kagome haciéndola lucir más hermosa, sobre ella la luz de la luna que le daba un toque angelical mientras cantaba, su inocencia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Quiero tenerte, quererte Contigo quiero estar, amar sin parar Quererte, tenerte no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás Pues Nada es tan fuerte Como tenerte... Amarte Ya nunca más perderte Perderte

El lugar en donde Kagome se encontraba cantando, tal vez ella no se había percatado que al estar en ese lugar cantando, todo ser en el bosque, la aldea la escuchaba cantar, en especial el chico de cabello plateado con ojos dorados, que busco inmediatamente a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz; cual es su sorpresa que era ella, en ese lugar con la luz de la luna sobre ella, la hacia lucir verdaderamente como un ángel que accidentalmente a caído en la tierra.

Atada a este sentimiento con tristeza voy tratando de hacerte comprender por qué tu ausencia es cruel y yo

Y que con su cantó llama alguien desde los cielos en su ayuda, pero sin aun recibir respuesta alguna, Inuyasha se fue dejando cautivar poco a poco por la voz de Kagome, que comenzó incluso a caminar sin haberse dado cuenta, quería llegar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, eso es lo que su corazón le dictaba, que no la dejara escapar.

Aquí estoy Rendida a tus pies Y sé que no hay nada que perder Pensando en ti hasta que no me dejes ir

Kagome quería que su canción también fuera escuchada por el, así que le puso un poco más de empeño y más sentimiento a la letra, quería que el recibiera el mensaje, que supiera lo mucho que lo necesitaba, una estrella cayó pareciera que quería ayudar a la chica, a llevar el mensaje de la canción, mientras que esta era seguida por varías estrellas más, que fueron conmovidas por el canto de la chica y sus ojos tristes.

Quiero tenerte, quererte Contigo quiero estar, amar sin parar Quererte, tenerte no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás pues nada es tan fuerte como tenerte amarte ya nunca mas perderte, perderte

No muy lejos del lugar, el chico pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente la canción, la voz era verdaderamente angelical, el sabía quien era ese ángel y que era lo que buscaba, lo que el ser celestial pedía era que su canción fuera escuchada por el amor de su vida, por el ser humano por el cual ella a desobedecido las reglas de los cielos, para descender a la tierra en busca de el.

Respirar y sentir cada ves que pienso en ti el amor y el dolor que creció en mi corazón, junto a ti comprendí que difícil es vivir sin tu amor, ese amor que me llena de ilusión aquí estoy rendida a tu pies y se que no ahí nada que perder, pensando en ti no me dejes ir

Kikio escuchaba la canción con cierto deje de molestia pues sabía que el chico hanyou, escucharía también esa absurda canción de amor, y de seguro acudiría a ella rendidito a sus pies solo por escuchar esa estupida canción, miro con desprecio a la dirección de donde provenía la melodía y entro a la cabaña, ignorando todo suceso relacionado con su re-encarnación.

quiero tenerte quererte con tigo quiero estar amar sin parar no quiero vivir sin tu amor jamás pues nada es mas fuerte como tenerte amarte ya nunca mas perderte.

Sango y Miroku al igual que el pequeño Shippo, escuchaban la canción, instintivamente Sango volteo a Mirar al monje y se sorprendió al ver que el ya la estaba mirando, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba un brillo especial, el se fue acercando lentamente a ella, ambos se habían dejado llevar por la canción, puesto que habían recibido el sentimiento que en ella se brindaba, el monje Miroku tomo a Sango suavemente de la manos y aun con su mirada fija en ella, comenzó a hablar.

-Sango…-sus ojos brillaban intensamente…-quiero decirte que Te Amo con todo el corazón, se que no crees en mis palabras, por que reconozco que soy un hentai, pero si tu me aceptas prometo que cambiare esas mañas….-la abrazo acercándola más a el…-prometo que lo haré mi bella Sango.

-monje Miroku….-Sango estaba completamente sonrojada por la confesión.

-por favor Sango, di que me aceptas…-el se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de ella.

-yo…yo….-que estoy esperando, he esperado tanto tiempo esto…si no me decido ahora nunca lo haré…-pensaba para si…-yo…también te amo Miroku…-ella también se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de el, rozaron sus labios tímidamente, con cariño y sin presión alguna, el comenzó a besarla de una manera tan dulce y tierna, pues no quería asustarla para lograr que ella se retractara, continuaban en su mundo, hasta que sintieron que les hacia falta el oxigeno, se separaron un poco ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, ese tono sonrojado en las mejillas de ella, la hacia lucir verdaderamente hermosa, Sango abrazo a Miroku recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el, ante este acto Miroku la abrazo un poco más fuerte estrechándola más a su pecho.

-yo te ayudare a buscar a Kohaku, amor mío…-susurro suavemente, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. a mi lado se que lo vamos a encontrar pronto...mi amor…-esas palabras le hicieron ponerse un poco más roja de lo que ya se encontraba.

El pequeño Shippo se había percatado de la situación mucho antes, por lo que decidió dejarlos a solas, ellos tenían que hablar y el a pesar de ser aun pequeño entendía que no se podía quedar. Inuyasha logró por fin llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Kagome entonando la canción, y en cuanto la vio se sorprendió un poco los ojos de Kagome estaban llorosos, se veía preciosa simplemente pensó el hanyou, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, para poder pasar por desapercibida pero no lo logró.

-Inuyasha….-lo llame aun sin quitar mi vista del cielo y las estrellas.

-Kagome….-me respondió en un susurro.

-crees que el escucho la canción?...-mis ojos seguían llorosos.

-te refieres a…..Kurama?...-pregunto entre dolido puesto que pensó que la canción era para el.

-hai….-respondí en un susurro.

-………..-el se sentó a mi lado…-es lo más probable, ya que desde esta altura todo el mundo la escucho….-se cruzo de brazos.

-espero, que entendiera el mensaje….-suspire melancólica.

-se que el lo entendió….-respondió con cierto deje de resentimiento….-así como yo también lo entendí….-el me miro a los ojos.

-tu…….tu también lo entendiste?...-le mire a lo ojos también, estaba sorprendida puesto que nunca me imaginé que el también se percataría del mensaje.

-hai…….-el bajo la mirada.

-…………-preferí guardar silencio, puesto que aun no era el momento de dejar en claro las cosas, quería que el estuviera tranquilo para que me pudiera entender a la perfección, en la situación que me encontraba.

-Kagome…..-me llamo nuevamente.

-si, dime?...-le mire por unos segundos, para después mirar a la luna.

-no…..nada….-el se puso de pie.

-seguro Inuyasha?...-le cuestione sin dejar de mirar la luna.

Inuyasha se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad, el simple hecho de que ella pensara en aquel sujeto le dolía en el alma, es que no lo podía aceptar simplemente se negaba a creer que Su Kagome, estuviera enamorado de otro, si es verdad el mismo a visto con sus propios ojos el brillo especial y el como se le ilumina el rostro cuando lo ve, es casi igual o lo que es peor mucho más de lo que ella mostraba cuando estaba enamorada de el, es verdad el aun estaba con Kikio pero eso no quería decir que el no amara locamente a Kagome, aunque Kikio era quien ocupada sus pensamientos cuando el estaba en su compañía, ahora sentía lo mismo que ella cuando el pensaba en Kikio y ella se daba cuenta, ahora el destino le estaba invirtiendo todo el daño que le había hecho, sabía que debía pagar por el daño que le hizo al corazón de ella, y pensaba pagarlo pero no perdiendo a la mujer que ama, no a Kagome, lucharía por ella si es necesario contra ese Kurama, y así quedarse con Kagome para siempre, obligaría si fuese necesario a Kagome para que lo amara, el había pensado desde el primer momento en que la volvió a ver en convertirla para siempre en su compañera, la madre de sus cachorros, ahora ese sujeto no vendría a arrebatarle sus sueños y la vida junto a ella.

Me sorprendí demasiado al no recibir respuesta alguna de Inuyasha, y que se fuera sin decirme nada, se notaba molesto eso lo puedo asegurar, pero el debe de entender que en el corazón no se manda, el amor que en una ocasión le llegue a tener ahora simplemente era cariño, cariño de amigos, me puse de pie y me encamine a la aldea, ya era de noche y como siempre había tenido emociones algo fuertes, simplemente era agotador la situación. Mientras me caminaba cerca del árbol sagrado varios recuerdos de los momentos que viví junto a Inuyasha vinieron a mi mente, la primera vez que lo encontré el estaba sellado, aunque por su rostro me di cuenta de que el estaba tranquilo en un sueño profundo, nada lo perturbaba, la perla de Shikon que accidentalmente rompí (quebré etc.), cuando nos encontramos con Shippo, Miroku y por ultimo Sango, juntos, viajando por todo el Japón antiguo en búsqueda de los fragmentos, me pregunto si no hubiera roto la perla, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero tampoco hubiera llegado a conocer a mis amigos, después de todo no es tan malo todo lo que me esta sucediendo, solo que preferiría que fuera mucho más fácil para mi al igual que para Inuyasha, mi decisión esta tomada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, quedarme siempre a lado de mi Kurama, y debo de dedicarme ahora por completo a el, no puedo permitir que el mate tanto a Kikio, como a Inuyasha, si tengo que arriesgar mi vida antes de que el realice tan cruel acción, influenciado por Naraku, la arriesgare sin pensarlo dos veces, espero tener una solución para cuando por fin llegue el día de la ultima batalla. Por fon llegue a la aldea y vaya sorpresa con la que me encontré.

-Kagome….que bueno que ya has regresado, nos has tenido muy preocupados…-me regaño Sango tomada de la mano de Miroku.

-lo siento Sango, pero tenía cosas que pensar…-mi mirada se dirigió al enlace de ellos dos…-jeje veo que ustedes ya arreglaron sus indiferencias verdad?...-les sonreí.

-hummm….-Sango se puso roja como tomate.

-si, así es Srta. Kagome, por fin mi bella Sango a aceptado mi amor…-el monje Miroku la abrazo cariñosamente por la cintura.

-Miroku….-le reprendió Sango sonrojada…-aquí no…-se separo tímidamente de el.

-por que no mi Sanguito…no tiene nada de malo…además la Srta. Kagome esta muy feliz y contenta por nosotros…-hizo pucheros.

-……..-Sango solo le dedico una mirada, más no supe interpretar pero por el rostro de ambos me di más o menos una idea.

-jeje oh, vamos por favor, por mi no se preocupen, ya arreglare esta situación y podré estar así como ustedes dos….-les sonreí tiernamente.

-Kagomeee…-salto el pequeño Shippo a mis brazos.

-Shippo-chan…-lo abrazase tiernamente.

-Kagome tu también estas enamorada?...-me pregunto ingenuamente.

-si, así es Shippo-chan…-le sonreí

-y estas enamorada de Inuyasha?...-otra pregunta ingenua.

-……-guarde silencio por un momento…-no, no es de el pequeño Shippo…-lo mire tiernamente.

-verdad que le vas a decir a Shippo, como se llama, el chico del que te has enamorado?...-sonrío alegremente, esperando mi respuesta.

-hummm…mira haremos esto te parece…-lo senté a mi lado…-se los diré hasta que la situación se calme, que dices eh?...-le otorgue una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-siiiiiiiii, Kagome le dirá a Shippo quien es….pero hasta que la situación se calme…-comenzó a saltar alegremente en el mismo lugar.

Por otra parte Sango y Miroku me miraron de manera interrogante a lo que yo solo respondí moviendo mi cabeza en forma de negación, a lo que ellos entendieron y cambiaron el tema, contándome como fue que formalizaron su relación, claro que con una Sango completamente roja como tomate, pero eso sí, con una gran felicidad aunque ella sería más feliz si su hermano Kohaku estuviera a su lado, y así es como comenzamos una conversación animada y tranquila.

Mientras tanto muy lejos del lugar donde nuestros amigos se encontraban, se sometía en discusión uno de los planes para la eliminación de quienes siempre obstruyen y arruinan sus planes.

-te he mandando a llamar, ya que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes…-comento el demonio de ojos rojos.

-y que cambios hay?...-se escucho la voz de un chico más joven que del demonio.

-le pondremos una pequeña trampa a Kikio, le haremos creer que Inuyasha esta apunto de tener un enfrentamiento contra mi….-comenzó a dar a luz a su nuevo plan, mientras en su rostro comenzaba a aparecer otra vez esa despiadada sonrisa.

-y como sabremos que ella vendrá?...ella no es para nada tonta….-susurro el otro chico mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente de el.

-ella caerá, ya que ella jamás permitiría que yo acabara con la vida de su querido Inuyasha….-se volteo quedando frente al chico.

-supongo que tu te harás pasar por Inuyasha, mientras que usaras una de tus marionetas, no es así?...-el chico le miro directamente a los ojos.

-te diría que tienes razón pero no es así….-le miro…-tu eres quien te harás pasar por Inuyasha….-por medido del espejo del espíritu blanco, comenzó a usar sus poderes idealizando o más bien materializando el plan.

-yo…..supongo que querrás que me transforme, ya que el parecido entre Inuyasha y yo es casi semejante a excepción de las orejas….- respondió tranquilamente.

-así es….veo que nos entendemos…-sonrío…-por las orejas no te preocupes, que yo me encargare de eso…-se alejo un poco del chico. Kurama se transformo a su modo Zorro.

-bueno ahora tu has tu parte…-dejo de mirarlo puesto que cerro sus ojos, en verdad que en ese modo para el era predecible los planes de Naraku. Naraku uso sus poderes transformando las orejas de zorro en copias perfectas a las de Inuyasha.

-toma ahora ponte esto, y ten una perfecta copia de la espada de Inuyasha….-le dio la vestimenta y la espada…-con esto dudo que esa sacerdotisa se de cuenta de que es una trampa. Yokko Kurama tomo la vestimenta roja, dejando de lado su vestimenta que lo caracteriza, tomo la espada y se la amarro en el mismo lado que Inuyasha, incluso el collar que este llevaba. Naraku sonrió de una manera más cruel al ver que Yokko Kurama, en verdad tenía un gran parecido con Inuyasha, si el no supiera que el que esta ahí es el chico extraño, juraría que el quien ahora se encuentra frente a el es nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha su eterno rival.

-solo hay un problema…-hablo tranquilamente.

-y cual es ese problema Inuyasha?...-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-la voz, es muy diferente…y no soy Inuyasha, recuérdalo muy bien…-respondió con cierto deje de molestia.

-esas son pequeñeces, que no se te olvide que estas frente al gran Naraku…-extendió su mano colocándola en el cuello de Y.Kurama (Yokko Kurama), de esta desprendió cierto brillo de color amarillo, dando un cambio asombroso al tono y a la voz del supuesto Inuyasha, al terminar retiro con cuidado la mano de el.

-ahora que todo esta listo…..es hora de llevar acabo el plan….-salió corriendo del castillo, haciendo copia perfecta de los movimientos de nuestro Inuyasha.

-Kikio…….por fin tu hora a llegado……y tu nunca sabrás que tu querido Inuyasha es nada más y nada menos que un impostor…..-en todo el castillo resonó una estruendosa carcajada, desde las sombras del castillo.

Kikio había salido de la aldea, ya que la presencia de su re-encarnación le era demasiado incomoda, por no decir que la aborrecía y odiaba con todo su ser, estaba completamente cansada de fingir frente a ella y los demás incluyendo a Inuyasha, a su hermana Kaede, salió dando la justificación de que iría en busca de Inuyasha, puesto que ya era demasiado tarde y el que no daba señas de seguir con vida, siguió caminando visitando cada uno de los sitios a donde Inuyasha suele frecuentar mucho, pero a cada lugar que iba no lo encontraba ahí, hasta que lo pudo divisar no muy lejos de ella, pero si muy lejos del alcance de los demás integrantes del grupo, comenzó a acercarse a paso lento ya que lo había notado muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ella quería averiguar a que se debía, pero más le interesaba saber si estaba pensando en ella o en la odiosa Kagome. Kikio salió entre los árboles llegando por fin hasta donde el se encontraba, como lo había sospechado el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo abrazo por la espalda, y este acto asusto un poco al hanyou, sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos, el se volteo suavemente sin romper el calido abrazo de ella. (Es un decir)

(en esta conversación es entre Yokko Kurama que se esta haciendo pasar por Inuyasha y Kikio, espero no confundirles en algunos casos al terminar las frases aparecera entre parentesis (Y. Kurama) que significa Yokko Kurama )

-Kikio….-susurro suavemente…-que haces aquí y estando sola?...sabes que es muy peligroso para ti…-la abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo. (Y. Kurama)

-Inuyasha…..si es por Naraku…no te preocupes sabes que me puedo defender…-respondió con su inolvidable tono frío.

-si….se que ere fuerte Kikio….pero no quiero que te arriesgues….es solamente eso….-el tono de voz de el era preocupado. (Y. Kurama)

-Inuyasha….-lo llamo suavemente la ex – sacerdotisa.

-dime...Kikio….-su tono de voz era dulce y calido. (Y. Kurama)

-tu me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti verdad?...-ella lo miro.

-si….te sigo amando...-el se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de ella, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, en un calido beso.

-todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan….es hora de hacer mi aparición frente a ella…-con una sonrisa desapareció entre las sombras, estaba disfrutando de la situación en que la ex – sacerdotisa se encontraba. 


	11. Chapter 11

CAP11: Adiós Kikio.

-todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan….es hora de hacer mi aparición frente a ella…-con una sonrisa desapareció entre las sombras, estaba disfrutando de la situación en que la ex – sacerdotisa se encontraba.

Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) se separó suavemente de los labios de Kikio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con ese cariño y amor que solo era capas de mostrar estando con ella, por otro lado Kikio también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna, se notaban tan vacíos, pero ella era su Kikio y nada podría hacer para cambiarla. El la abrazo un poco más fuerte estrechándola contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que lo embobaba, recargo suavemente su barbilla sobre el negro cabello perteneciente a ella. Kikio odiaba estar en esa situación, pero si quería seguir manteniendo a Inuyasha a su lado tendría que soportar estar entre sus brazos, y esos besos que con tanto amor el le da.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, todo era alegría ya que se encontraban festejando la formalización del noviazgo entre la exterminadora y el monje, Sango tuvo que hacerse cargo de cierto monje a quien se le había sobrepasado un poco el Sake, llevándolo a dormir y aprovechando ella también iría a dormir, lamentablemente la anciana Kaede no los pudo acompañar a tan alegre festejo ya que los efectos de la edad, le estaban comenzando a afectar (cansancio, dolor etc.) el pequeño Shippo se había quedado completamente dormido a mitad del festejo, solo quedando aun en pie por así decirlo, Kagome que tenia un semblante de preocupación ya que ni Inuyasha tanto como Kikio, aun no llegaban y eso se le hacia raro.

-hummm….ellos aun no vienen, que tanto estarán haciendo……hay Kagome…que cosas te preguntas….es natural que ellos se tarden, incluso es natural que ellos dos no lleguen a dormir….-susurre más para mi misma, ya que no quería preocupar a ninguno de mis amigos, ellos estaban agotados y se merecían un buen descanso. Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger todo lo que usamos para llevar a cabo la celebración, claro ya que no fue del todo tan alegre debido a la ausencia de uno de nuestros amigos, Inuyasha, pero yo esperaba que el estuviera en compañía de Kikio, en algún tiempo solo pensar eso me llenaría de rabia, pero ahora es diferente, el tiene a su querida Kikio y yo tengo a mi amado Kurama, aunque ya hemos dejado en claro eso, creo que Inuyasha no piensa aceptarlo, aunque todo esta indicando lo contrario, tenía pensado esperar hasta mañana que el llegara, para poder terminar la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la aldea, se encontraba un hanyou, recostado en la rama de unos de los tantos árboles, el no había querido ir a la rama de su árbol favorito, puesto sabía de más que si el se iba ahí, no lo dejarían pensar claramente y vaya que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero no sabía aun por donde debería de comenzar.

-hay Kagome….por donde tendré que comenzar….tengo tantas cosas que pensar que no se cual es la primera……creo que debería de analizar la situación desde el día en que te dije mi decisión…-suspiro…-es verdad, ese fue el principal y gran error que cometí en toda mi vida, nunca llegue a imaginar que al darte el resultado tu te alejarías por un largo tiempo de mi…..durante ese tiempo no hice más que pensar en ti y recordar cada momento que pase contigo, pensé que ya había aprendido mi lección y que en cuanto te volviera a ver, te diría mis sentimientos, pero ahora las cosas se nos han complicado más, yo al cometer el segundo error de traerme a Kikio con nosotros y tu al haber amado otra vez, ya que ese sujeto me borro por completo de tu corazón….-apretó fuertemente sus puños…-ahora cada ves que trato de acercarme nuevamente a ti, tu me alejas o te alejas de mi lado diciéndome que yo ya deje de formar parte de tu vida….no sabes cuanto me parte el alma escuchar esas palabras de tus labios….ya que mi mayor deseo ahora era permanecer para siempre a tu lado, que tu fueras mi compañera para toda la vida y el que formáramos una manada…pero ese sueño tu lo compartes con otro…..y yo……yo no puedo compartirlo con Kikio…..por que no la amo….simplemente le tengo cariño…..aparte si estoy con ella es por deber…ya que ella arriesgo su vida por mi….y gracias a ella te pude conocer a ti….pero de que me sirvió y sirve que te conociera, si no puedo estar más a tu lado…..pero a pesar de todo lo que a pasado….me niego rotundamente a perderte…-su mirada reflejaba celos…-no permitiré que el se quede contigo….peleare por tu amor…de eso estoy seguro…aunque….también tengo la duda…..si llego a matar a ese tal Kurama….tu me odiarías no es así?...-su mirada se suavizo…-odiarías al ser que te arrebato a la personas que amas…..así como yo lo odio a el…..por haberme arrebatado lo que más amo en esta vida…..a Kagome…..mi niña…..cuanto te hice sufrir…hiendo a buscar a Kikio, sabiendo que te lastimaba, pero a mi eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo….pero ahora…..que te me vas de las manos….maldición…..Kagome….por que no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos…..por que tuve que tomar la decisión equivocada…..y por eso ahora estoy pagando caro….pero se que aun hay esperanzas para mi…..te reconquistare….mi niña……ya lo he decidido…..y esta vez nadie podrá detenerme…..ni siquiera el mismísimo….Naraku……-Inuyasha se fue quedando lentamente dormido, puesto que su mente se había cansado de tanto pensar en la situación en la que el y su niña Kagome se encontraban, antes de caer en un sueño profundo una gran sonrisa surco su rostro, ya que el aun tenía la esperanza de que el estuviera en el corazón de Kagome, por más pequeño que fuese el espacio dedicado para el en ese puro corazón, el se encargaría de convertir ese pequeño espacio, en uno grande ocupando si es necesario nuevamente el corazón de la futura sacerdotisa.

-hummm……que bien….por fin ya termine de recoger todo el desorden…-me estire un poco…-y estos niños que no vienen…-Salí a asomarme un poco desde la puerta…-no veo rastro alguno de ellos….veo que en aquella dirección esta comenzando a llover….espero que la lluvia no venga hacia acá…..por que si así fuese…..tendríamos a un Inuyasha empapado…-sonreí ante tal pensamiento…-jeje parecería un perrito mojado….jeje espero que vengan pronto, me tienen algo preocupada y esta sensación extraña que no me deja en paz ni un momento…-regrese a la cabaña y me senté al lado del pequeño Shippo mientras este dormía, tome un libro que había olvidado hace ya dos años atrás y comencé a leerlo para así poder matar tiempo en lo que ellos llegaban.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, y el precioso cielo de la noche se vio opacado por nubes negras, trayendo consigo relámpagos, este cambio tan sobrenatural alerto tanto a Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) como a Kikio, Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) escondió tras de el a Kikio, protegiéndola con su cuerpo sin dejar de gruñir, puesto se había percatado de la presencia del ser que quería eliminarla, y apartarlo para siempre de ella. El bosque adquirió un toque más tenebroso, frente a ellos hizo la aparición Naraku que no dejaba de sonreír, y con esos ojos llenos de crueldad y sed de venganza.

-pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí….-dijo sarcásticamente…-al bueno para nada de Inuyasha y a la ex – sacerdotisa de nombre Kikio…-desapareció la nube de veneno en la cual había llegado.

-maldito Naraku….-Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) desenvaino su espada.

-Inuyasha…crees que con esos débiles poderes que posees podrás eliminarme?...- hizo un ademán como si estuviese bostezando.

-estos poderes son más que suficientes….para acabar contigo….maldito….-Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) corrió en dirección a Naraku, al estar a una distancia prudente dio un gran salto agitando su espada y ataco a Naraku, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo.

-jajajajajajaja……Inuyasha….por favor no me hagas reír….-Naraku contra ataco…- si me sigues subestimando….podría ser tu perdición…-ataco nuevamente.

-maldición………-Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) esquivo con dificultad el ataque. Por el costado de Inuyasha paso velozmente una flecha purificadora dándole en el hombro a Naraku.

-Kikio….-el tono de vos se reflejaba rabia, incluso odio asía la ex – sacerdotisa…-imbecil…..-le lanzo un ataque.

-Kikio….-Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) corrió velozmente tomando en sus brazos a Kikio, salvándola de un ataque directo.

-mal nacido……..como te atreves a atacar a Kikio…-grito completamente furioso…-a ella déjala fuera de esto….-tocando tierra firme Inuyasha bajo sutilmente a Kikio dejándola en un lugar "seguro". (Y. Kurama)

-acaso el gran Inuyasha tiene miedo de no ser capas de proteger a su mujer?...-hablo sarcásticamente, mientras atacaba nuevamente a Inuyasha.

-te voy a cerrar esa boca de una buena vez…-intercepto el ataque de Naraku con su espada, regresándole el ataque al demonio. (Y. Kurama)

-eso me gustaría verlo mi estimado Inuyasha…-le dio un golpe certero en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos de el.

-maldito….-se seco el hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio inferior…-es muy poderoso ahora…-se puso nuevamente de pie. (Y. Kurama)

-y tu mi querida Kikio…-volteó a verla…-no piensas ayudar a tu querido Inuyasha?...-sonrió complacido por la expresión que tuvo de la ex- viva.

-eres un bastardo Naraku…….-saco decidida otra de sus flechas y la lanzo contra el sin titubear.

-eres tan predecible….-la flecha de Kikio, no pudo hacerle daño alguno ya que el se encontraba bajo la protección de un campo de fuerza…-pero que es esto?...los poderes de la gran sacerdotisa Kikio….no pueden atravesar un simple campo?...-se comenzó a bufar de la ex – viva.

-Naraku……..yo soy tu rival….-Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) uso su Bakuryuha, desapareciendo así el campo de fuerza de Naraku.

-Inuyasha….-logro esquivar el potente ataque de su rival.

La pelea se estaba alargando más de lo debido, por alguna razón Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) estaba haciendo más larga la muerte de Kikio, Naraku se había percatado de este cambio tan repentino en Yokko Kurama, pero confía en el y sabe que tarde o temprano la muerte de la ex – sacerdotisa se llevara a cabo.

Me puse inmediatamente de pie, ya que me percate de la presencia de Kurama, pero no de su forma humana, si no en su forma de zorro, quise despertar a los demás pero no habían tenido una noche tranquila, ya que pasaron por la mejor emoción que un humano pudo haber pasado, suspire un poco cansada pero el deber era primero.

-Shadow….-llame a mi mononoke…-rápido ahí que buscar a Inuyasha…-el se transformo he inmediatamente lo monte, el se elevo por los cielos, para poder llevar acabo la búsqueda de Inuyasha….el recorrido no fue muy largo debido a que el no se encontraba muy lejos de la aldea, no en los lugares que suele frecuentar pero si estaba del otro lado del bosque.

-Inuyashaaaaa…-lo llame mientras Shadow descendía, al llegar a tierra firme de un salto baje de mi mononoke, hasta llegar junto a cierto hanyou.

-Kagome…-guardo silencio por unos minutos…-que haces aquí?...sucede algo?...-me pregunto con cierta alarma.

-que?...Inuyasha…-mire para ambos lados…-acaso no te has percatado de una presencia algo sobrenatural?...-lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-no….acaso tu te has percatado de algo extraño….Kagome?...-el también me miro directo a los ojos.

-hai…..es una presencia con un gran poder espiritual…..pero lo que no se es que es lo que esta buscando…-me lleve una mando a mi pecho.

-donde se encuentra esa presencia?...-Inuyasha camino quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mi.

-no esta muy lejos de aquí…-guarde silencio…-Inuyasha hay que darnos prisa, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto….-monte rápidamente a Shadow, elevándonos al cielo nuevamente, mientras que Inuyasha nos seguía tratando de igualar el paso que llevábamos.

-Kagome….que es lo que esta sucediendo?...-me pregunto.

-tal ves…..sea algo desagradable para todos nosotros….pero a ciencia cierta…no lo se Inuyasha…..simplemente no lo se….-mi mirada seguía al frente.

-Kagome….-Inuyasha la miraba preocupado.

-basta de juegos…..es hora de darle fin a esto…..-grito Naraku exasperado.

-acaso ya te cansaste……Naraku?...-pregunto Kikio con sacarsmo.

-que tonterías dices….yo el gran Naraku jamás me canso tan fácilmente…-le miro molesto y ofendido.

Inuyasha (Y. Kurama) estaba totalmente cansado (bueno claro que estaba fingiendo estarlo) clavo su espada en el suelo para poder levantarse y así sostenerse en ella, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y su respiración era acelerada y cansada, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, Naraku se percato del estado de el, por lo que decidió atacar a Kikio, en ese accidental descuido por parte del supuesto Inuyasha para acabar de una buena ves con todo.

-que tenemos aquí al hijo del gran General Perro, completamente derrotado ante mi poder….-se bufaba sin piedad alguna, el rostro de Inuyasha apareció una mueca de molestia, cosa que también molesto a la ex – viva.

-maldito Naraku….-le lanzo nuevamente otra de sus flechas, dándole nuevamente en el hombro al demonio…-no dejare que dañes a Inuyasha…yo soy la única que puede matarlo…-grito con rabia contenida.

-maldita mujer….-grito furioso…-muere….-le lanzo un semi-rayo dándole en donde se supone se encuentra el corazón de barro de la mujer, no la mato al instante, pero la luz que era de color rojo se fue convirtiendo lentamente a un color morado, en el rostro de la ex viva apareció una mueca de dolor.

-ma…..maldito….veo que tu ataque fallo, ya que no he muerto aun…-Kikio cayo de rodillas, cubriendo la herida así evitando que de esta se siguiera derramando sangre. (Un decir no nnU)

-pero si lo que yo deseaba no era una muerte rápida, mi querida Kikio…-sonrió…-lo que yo en verdad deseaba….-se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla mirándole directamente a los ojos…-que tuvieras una muerte lenta y dolorosa….-la soltó rudamente, haciendo que Kikio cayera al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Inu…..Inuyasha…..atacalo…ya que ahora es tu oportunidad….-su respiración era agitada.

-jajajajajajajaja…..-comenzó a carcajearse Inuyasha.(Y. Kurama)

-Inu…….yasha….-en el rostro de Kikio, apareció una muestra de asombro ante lo que veía.

-crees que en verdad me importa tu vida?...Kikio….-menciono con sarcasmo.

-mal…..maldito….-en los ojos de Kikio comenzaban a aparecer las lagrimas, Kikio se rehusaba a llorar, frente a ese demonio cruel y despiadado y frente al hombre que ella llegó a amar hace 50 años atrás.

-será mejor hacer menos lenta tu muerte….-Naraku cubrió a Kikio con una nube de veneno concentrado, Kikio comenzó a toser.

Yokko Kurama quien aun mantenía la impecable vestimenta de Inuyasha, miraba la situación, el no disfrutaba de eso, el estaba de acuerdo si, pero no podría interferir siquiera para darle una muerte rápida, el era incluso más fuerte que Naraku y más poderoso, pero a esa distancia corría el riesgo de ser absorbido por este, Naraku tenía una verdadera sonrisa de completo triunfo, hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento, alejaba la nube de veneno de Kikio, permitiéndole a esta respirar aire puro, ante este acto Naraku desvió su mirada en busca de la persona en que había intervenido en su plan. Se sorprendió al ver a la re-encarnación de Kikio, y mas fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que ella fue quien intervino.

-Naraku….-fue lo único que pude articular, ya que mi vista se enfoco en la persona que ya hacia en el suelo, que respiraba con dificultad…-Kikio…-susurre sorprendida.

-veo que has venido, a darle la despedida a tu encarnación….-se burlo Naraku.

-maldito…-mi mirada se lleno de furia al tener en frente al demonio que fue el culpable de tan cruel acto.

-Kikio….-Inuyasha llego y al ver el cuerpo casi inerte de su querida Kikio, corrió y la tomo en brazos…-Kikio….ese maldito….te hizo esto….-la voz de Inuyasha estaba quebrada.

-Inuyasha….-me sorprendí al escuchar el tono de voz, eso me lleno aun más de furia…-pagaras por esto Naraku….-me moví rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista del demonio, el me comenzó a buscar con su mirada, se quedo inmóvil al verme frente de el y muy cercas, que le propine un buen golpe lanzándolo, lejos de Kikio e Inuyasha. Kurama había mucho que se había alejado de ahí, por lo que no me pude percatar de la presencia de el, debido a que estaba completamente furiosa...-como te atreves…-se limpió el hilillo de sangre que corría por su labio Inferior.

-te dije que lo ibas a pagar….-contra ataque nuevamente, pero el muy cobarde había escapado, nuevamente….-cobarde…-apreté furiosamente mis puños.

-Inuyasha…..será mejor que te despidas de tu querida Kikio, ya que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, jajajajajaja….-y así fue como desapareció, no dejando rastro nuevamente.

-eres un maldito, Naraku…-golpe furiosa el suelo, tanto fue el daño que me hice que mi mano comenzó a sangrar.

-Inu……Inuyasha….-Kikio comenzó a toser nuevamente.

-Kikio….no digas nada….te llevare con Kaede…..y verás que te salvaras….-Inuyasha le hablaba con voz calida, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-no……no…..ya no hay tiempo….-su mirada reflejaba cansancio…-Inuyasha….se feliz……ya que no…..podré llevarte…conmigo al infierno…..para poder….estar….juntos….-Kikio estaba sufriendo como nunca.

-Kikio…-Inuyasha abrazo a Kikio aferrándola a su cuerpo, de sus ojos comenzaban a desprenderse lagrimas de sus dorados ojos.

-Inu….Inuyasha….-y ante este susurro la ex viva, comenzó a desintegrarse en los brazos del hanyou, y las almas que esta retenía descendieron al cielo, Kikio había regresado al lugar de donde ya hace mucho pertenecía y que no era este mundo.

-Kikioooo….-comenzó a llorar como un pequeño Inuyasha, el estaba llorando era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa manera.

-Inuyasha…-el corazón se me encogió, nunca antes lo había visto así, Inuyasha golpeo duramente el suelo, el llanto de el cada vez era más desesperado, en ese momento no lo pensé dos veces, me acerque cuidadosamente a el.

-Inuyasha….ella te amaba en verdad…-susurre para tranquilizarle.

-Kagome….-el me miro y sus ojos estaban semi rojos, por las lagrimas que el estaba derramando, instintivamente me abrazo fuertemente, ante este acto me sorprendí un poco…-debe de pensar que soy Kikio…-pensé para mis adentros, y torpemente correspondí al abrazo de el, trate de alentarlo de la misma manera que Kikio lo haría, claro si ella algún día lo hubiese animado, quizás cuando ella aun seguía con vida.

-Inuyasha….-susurre imitando la voz de Kikio…-siempre estaremos juntos…-me costo trabajo imitar la voz fría de ella.

-Kagome…..nunca podrás ser como Kikio….siquiera tu voz se parece al de ella…-me dijo en un susurro…-tu voz desprende ternura y tu cuerpo desprende ese calor que ella no puede…-se aferro más a mi ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

-lo siento….ni siquiera puedo imitar la voz de Kikio…soy un fracaso…-lo dije entre sonrisas.

-tu eres…tu…eres Kagome….y no eres un fracaso….-esto me lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-ah?...Inuyasha…-lo llame pero sentí que el dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, por más que lo llamaba y el no respondía…-se ha quedado dormido…-sonreí un poco, y lo acomode suavemente en mis piernas…-por lo menos….el se merece pasar una noche agradable…..por hoy no me importaría que el me viera como Kikio…-susurre mientras le acariciaba y acomodaba unos traviesos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su lindo rostro, le mire melancólica, cuantas veces había deseado tenerlo así y que Kikio ya no existiera entre nosotros, para así poder estar juntos, pero ahora era muy distinto, deseaba que ella aun siguiera con vida para así poder estar tranquila sabiendo que aunque Kikio no amaba a Inuyasha, le podría hacer compañía, para que el no se sintiera tan solo, pero nuevamente las cosas no salían a nuestro favor. Lentamente el sueño me fue venciendo, a pesar de tener el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre mis piernas, comencé a temblar un poco por el frío de la noche, hasta que sentí un pequeño peso extra, abrí lentamente mis ojos y mi pequeño mononoke se había recostado junto conmigo dándome el calor faltante, para poder descansar, pero antes de hacer un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente.

-hay…Kurama….acaso tu también tuviste que ver, con la muerte de Kikio y el plan de Naraku?...-este pensamiento me dejo algo aturdida, solo rogaba a Kami por que no fuera así, ya que de serlo, Inuyasha no descansaría hasta matarlo y ella por más que quisiera no sabría que hacer, por un lado Inuyasha quien tiene el derecho de vengar nuevamente la muerte de su amada Kikio y por otro lado Kurama, quien era el hombre que ella amaba profundamente y que estaba bajo la influencia de ese maldito ser, que desde que ha llegado le ha dado dolores de cabeza, por no saber como recuperar a su Kurama y por no saber como ayudar a Inuyasha…-después de todo…..aun sigo queriendo a Inuyasha…pero con quien deseo compartir mi vida….es contigo Kurama…-susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

-yo también….deseo compartir mi vida contigo…mi dulce Kagome…-un chico veía entre arrepentido y celoso al ver que la joven sacerdotisa tenía en sus piernas la cabeza del hanyou, quien había descubierto que tenía cierto interés en la joven de nombre Kagome….-no dejaré que el se quede contigo Kagome, tu y yo seremos uno mismo después de que todo esto pase lo juro…-pensó el chico más para si mismo, desapareciendo sin hacer mucho ruido, característica de el. 


	12. Chapter 12

CAP12: Kagome Enferma?

-yo también….deseo compartir mi vida contigo…mi dulce Kagome…-un chico veía entre arrepentido y celoso al ver que la joven sacerdotisa tenía en sus piernas la cabeza del hanyou, quien había descubierto que tenía cierto interés en la joven de nombre Kagome….-no dejaré que el se quede contigo Kagome, tu y yo seremos uno mismo después de que todo esto pase lo juro…-pensó el chico más para si mismo, desapareciendo sin hacer mucho ruido, característica de el.

-por fin…..un estorbo menos la muerte de Kikio….Inuyasha no tendrá los suficientes ánimos como para buscarme…..-sonrió…- bueno ahora, a buscar los fragmentos faltantes….-desapareció entre las sombras.

-mmmm….ya amaneció…-me puse de pie…-pero….Inuyasha donde esta?...-lo comencé a buscar, hasta que Shadow llamo mi atención…-que sucede Shadow?...-el me indico la dirección por la cual Inuyasha se había ido.

-entiendo….el quiere estar solo….-mi mirada se torno triste…-vamos Shadow, ahí que ir a la aldea…-tome a mi mononoke en brazos y nos fuimos a la aldea, el recorrido fue un poco largo, pero no tenía prisa por llegar, tenía que pensar que era lo que les tenia que decir precisamente, claro sin tocar tanto la muerte de Kikio y el estado de ánimo de Inuyasha. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea, incluso se podía divisar a cierta distancia, suspire un poco, y me encamine nuevamente hasta llegar y entrar a la aldea, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la anciana Kaede ya estaban despierto, incluso llegue cuando ellos estaban tomando el desayuno.

-buenos días….-le salude no tan animada.

-buenos días Kagome….sucede algo?...-me pregunto Sango.

-por que lo preguntas?...-la mire

-por que en tu rostro hay tristeza…-me dio un plato de comida, el cual yo acepte amablemente.

-es que no se por donde empezar…-suspire era la primera vez que no sabía que decir o que hacer en una situación como esta.

-tranquilícese Srta. Kagome, nos puede explicar con calma…-me calmo el monje Miroku.

-lo que nos tienes que decir…tiene que ver algo con mi hermana verdad mi niña…-Kaede como siempre tan sabia me conocía demasiado bien.

-así es….-por fin me atreví a mirarlos…-Kikio a muerto….-guarde silencio.

-que?...-todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, tanto como yo lo estaba.  
-Kikio murió, en manos del maldito Naraku….-apreté nuevamente mis puños con fuerza.

-pero……como ocurrió?...-por la impresión muy apenas podía articular palabra alguna mis amigos.

-no, tengo conocimiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas, solo se que cuando llegamos, Kikio ya estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad…el muy maldito la enveneno….-los chicos me miraban fijamente.

-y como esta Inuyasha?...-pregunto completamente preocupado el monje.

-el esta destrozado…..no soporta la perdida de Kikio…-me puse de pie…-andando Shadow.

-a donde piensas ir Kagome chan?...-se puso de pie también precipitadamente.

-iré a buscar algunas cosas…..quiero investigar un poco eso es todo….-monte nuevamente a Shadow alejándonos por los cielos…-por favor no le digan nada a Inuyasha…-les grite estando no tan lejos.

-Kagome….ten mucho cuidado…-grito el pequeño completamente preocupado.

-esto se esta complicando cada vez más….que piensas Miroku?...-le pregunto la Tai-ji acercándose a el.

-Inuyasha necesitara mucho de nuestro apoyo…-pensativo…-pero lo más lógico es que el se apartara de nosotros….debido a la perdida de la mujer que el ama…-respondió sabiamente mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su mujer.

-pobre de Inuyasha…..y que haremos respecto con lo de Kagome?...-pregunto el pequeño.

-le diremos a Inuyasha, que ella se tuvo que ir a su época por unos asuntos….-respondió en seguida la exterminadora.

-creo que ahora después de esto….-todos voltearon a ver a la anciana de la aldea…-Inuyasha no se apartara de Kagome ni un segundo….claro si es que no quiere perderla…..como perdió a mi hermana….-ella también estaba al pendiente de la situación.

-si es que no la perdió ya…-pensaron los demás, claro sin haberlo echo en voz alta.

-iré a buscar a Inuyasha no es bueno que este solo y menos en estos momentos en donde se encuentra vulnerable…-el monje soltó suavemente a su mujer, y comenzó a correr en búsqueda del antes mencionado hanyou.  
No muy lejos del lugar se encontraba el hanyou, con un semblante triste y demacrado por el dolor, le era simplemente imposible aceptar la realidad, el saber que había perdido para siempre a su Kikio y que el no estuvo para protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba, pero algo cruzo por su mente.

-por que se alejo demasiado de mi protección…..acaso Kikio cayó nuevamente en una trampa de Naraku….-apretó fuertemente sus puños…-ese maldito…-mascullo entre dientes…-se valió de sucios engaños, para acabar con Kikio...-se encajo las garrar haciéndose daño, en sus manos, detecto el aroma a sangre pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, lo que ahora quería era saber o buscar por lo menos en el lugar de los hechos, una pequeña pista que le hiciera saber de que forma Naraku, alejo a Kikio de su protección, que fue lo que en verdad le llamo la atención a Kikio.

-Inuyasha…..por fin te encuentro….-llego un cansado y agitado monje.

-Miroku….-sorprendido…-que demonios quieres ahora…-menciono con cierto fastidio.

-vamos Inuyasha….tranquilo…..solo he venido a ver como te encuentras….-trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

-supongo….que Kagome…..ya los informo de todo….-Inuyasha miro directamente a los ojos del monje.

-si, así es y también nos comento lo mucho que te a afectado la muerte de la Srta. Kikio….-el monje se acerco hasta el hanyou, colocando su mano en los hombros de el…-solo quería decirte….que estamos contigo…tanto Sango, Shippo, Kaede…incluso la Srta. Kagome y yo…-le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

-Miroku….-le miro agradecido…-donde esta Kagome?...-pregunto no muy animado.

-la Srta. Kagome tuvo que ir a su época a atender unos asuntos pendientes…-le miro….-mas no, nos dijo a donde iría precisamente….-comenzó a caminar suavemente.

-Miroku….diles a los demás que no me esperen para comer….-adelanto el paso dejando atrás a Miroku.

-espera Inuyasha….a donde vas?...-pregunto el monje inquieto.

-voy a buscar algunas pistas que nos lleven a Naraku…-guardo silencio…-en el lugar donde termino con la vida de Kikio….-esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro y se alejo a toda velocidad dejando a un perturbado monje.

-y ahora como se lo digo a Sango….-apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza de el.

-mmmm….maldito…esta ves supo hacerlo todo, con extremo cuidado…-murmuro nuestra sacerdotisa…-será difícil encontrar alguna pista…pero no me rendiré…-continué buscando algún rastro o señal de donde podríamos encontrar al ser que había acabado con la vida, de un amiga, por así decirlo después de todo no odio a Kikio, ya que ella no tiene la culpa de que Inuyasha sea un gran baka, y no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de demostrarle el amor, si no que simplemente le tenia lastima a mi encarnación, ella nunca pudo ser feliz, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva, su ambición por ser la más poderosa sacerdotisa no le dejó ver al gran hanyou que tenía a su lado, pero si Inuyasha dice que Kikio lo amaba tanto como el a ella, por que Kikio deseaba que Inuyasha se volviera en un humano, es que acaso no lo amaba tal y como era?...en su forma de hanyou?...acaso Kikio, muy en el fondo de su ser aborrecía a Inuyasha por ser diferente a ella, hasta llegar al limite de pedirle en transformarse en un simple humano…yo nunca le hubiera pedido eso a Inuyasha….por que hanyou lo conocí y en su forma hanyou me enamore de el, pero ahora todo es tan complicado, todo es más difícil, por que Naraku volvía a interferir en sus vidas, es que simplemente no podrían vivir en paz, Shadow encontró algo que llamo la atención de Kagome.

-pero que es esto….-tome el objeto entre mis manos…-pero….si es….el collar del…conjuro de Inuyasha….-estaba sorprendida…-acaso el maldito uso una de sus marionetas para hacerla pasar por Inuyasha…..y de esta forma atraer a Kikio hasta este lugar…..lejos de todos……y lejos de Inuyasha….- apreté suavemente el collar del conjuro, a pesar de ser una copia, poseía el mismo poder que el original, estaba sorprendida hasta donde podría llegar la maldad de Naraku.

-hasta cuando los dejaras en paz…-susurre mientras guardaba la replica perfecta del collar en mi bolsillo.

-falta poco para llegar…-olfatea el aire…-hay alguien más en ese lugar….quien estaría a estas horas en ese lugar…-continuaba corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, se veía en medido del bosque una figura roja moverse rápidamente, el sol pocas veces alumbraba el cabello plateado del chico de ojos dorados, debido a la espesura del bosque. Mientras tanto en el lugar en donde se encontraba Kagome, buscando algún rastro, apareció un demonio gigantesco, el color de su piel era rojo, dos cuernos acompañaban su cabeza, grandes y filosos dientes, garras enormemente grandes, capas de matar de un solo golpe, sus ojos eran amarillos, a Kagome la llegada de este ser la había tomado por sorpresa, ya que en su rostro se pudo reflejar ese deje de angustia y preocupación, el demonio ataco a Kagome, ella lo esquivo fácilmente, pero el demonio no era tan fácil como ella creía, el demonio le dio un ataque sorpresa por la espalda, lanzándola contra las rocas que se encontraban en el lugar, Kagome se puso de pie, sonriendo un poco este acto molesto demasiado al demonio de fuego, quien lanzo un nuevo ataque contra Kagome, un circulo de fuego comenzó a aparecer alrededor de ella, Kagome sentía como poco a poco se iba sofocando debido al gran calor que hacia en esos momentos.

-no creas que con esto ya me venciste….-sonreí…-Ryu Slash….-desenfunde velozmente mi espada, arrojando a la vez una fuerte ráfaga de viento que ceso el insoportable fuego que amenazaba con no dejar ni una ceniza mía, contra ataque al demonio, di un gran salto y en plena caída agite un poco mi espada cortando el brazo derecho perteneciente a el, se escucho un estruendoso grito de dolor, a pesar de que el demonio se comenzaba a desangrar eso no le impido que el siguiera contra atacando, esquivaba con algo de dificultad la furia de golpes que el demonio lanzaba en mi contra, mi suerte fue que el diera un golpe tan fuerte que se quedo semi atrapado en la roca que perforo, hundiendo la mitad de su brazo, el demonio intentaba desesperadamente liberarse, me acerque lentamente a el quedando tras a su espalda, enfunde mi espada para poder transformarla en la espada legendaria Okami No Hi (lobo de fuego), una fuerte aura de color rojo me comenzó a rodear, elevando mi largo cabello en una especie de ventisca, el poder se concentro en mi espada, logrando cambiarla de aspecto, esta era un poco más grande y ancha, de color rojo con plateado, me costaba trabajo manejarla con una sola mano, así que decidí usar ambas manos.

-tu espíritu será uno con mi espada…-me acerque al demonio, levante mi espada y mencione el conjuro….- libera al alma de este ser purificando su esencia y permite que se una a mi espada….Okami No Hi…-el demonio comenzó a brillar primero de un color de tono rosado, pasando lentamente a uno de color rojo, la energía del demonio salio por completo desintegrándolo al instante, la energía por no decir alma del demonio, se concentro en la espada de Kagome y esta lo absorbió sin problema alguno, Kagome cayó de rodillas, puesto que era la primera vez que fusionaba la esencia de un demonio a su espada.

-este demonio….pose un gran poder…-agitada…-sonreí un poco, lo que a continuación vi, es todo lo que recuerdo.

Inuyasha había sentido la presencia de un demonio muy poderoso, por lo que comenzó a acelerar el paso, por fin llego al lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, ahí estaba Kagome….estaba bien eso se podría notar…pero ella estaba ahí en el suelo inconsciente y a su lado un Shadow completamente preocupado por la salud de su dueña, Inuyasha corrió hasta llegar al lado de Kagome, intento tomarla en sus brazos pero Kagome estaba completamente caliente.

-Kagome…-susurro Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba la frente…-estas ardiendo…maldición lo único que me faltaba….que Kagome cayera en una terrible fiebre….-la tomo en brazos como pudo he inmediatamente la llevo a la aldea, su velocidad había aumentado impresionantemente, que solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya se encontraba en la aldea con una Kagome recostada en el futon y sin aun recuperar el conocimiento, esto preocupo más a Inuyasha, por lo general Kagome nunca enfermaba tan fácilmente, algo había pasado de eso estaba seguro.

-Inuyasha….-entre una desesperada Sango…-que fue lo que paso?...Kagome…-trato de tomar la mano de ella entre la suya pero le fue imposible, debido a la tan alta temperatura.

-esta ardiendo….-Sango le comenzó a poner franelas húmedas, para mantenerla aunque fuera por unos minutos fresca, cosa que era imposible.

-la fiebre de la Srta. Kagome, no quiere cesar con nada….-comento completamente preocupado el monje.

-ustedes creen….que Kagome muera?...-pregunto casi en llanto el pequeño Shippo.

-no…-respondió rápidamente Inuyasha…-Kagome no puede morir…..y dejarme solo….ella no…-el se puso de pie, sentándose al lado de la inconsciente chica.

-Inuyasha….-susurro tristemente la Tai-ji, en verdad que para todos los demás era difícil ver a dos de sus mejores amigos destrozados, Inuyasha por la perdida de Kikio y Kagome que sufre por una terrible fiebre, sin embargo no sabían el por que de esa misteriosa fiebre, no tenían conocimiento algo sobre esa enfermedad que no quería cesar, Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente, no dejaba de sudar, se movía como si alguien la estuviera sujetando y no quisiera que ella se alejara de ese lugar, Inuyasha ante este acto, no sabia como reaccionar, era la primera vez que veía reaccionar así a Kagome, si es verdad ya le había dado anteriormente fiebre, pero no tan intensa como esta, el atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre 5 personas que se les podía notar en el rostro completa preocupación y tristeza, en la cabaña por más que intentaban bajarle la fiebre era en vano, no se podía realmente y esto les preocupaba cada vez más, las probabilidades de que ella sobreviviera se tornaban cada vez más escasas.

No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, solo recuerdo que sentía en mi cuerpo que me quemaba por dentro, quería despertar pero debido al malestar no podía, cada vez mi respiración era mas agitada, lo que sucedía en mi interior era lo siguiente: me encontraba en un lugar oscuro con gran energía a mi alrededor, mi cabello levitaba y mi espada trataba de mantener encerrado el poder que apenas había adquirido, sentía que no podría mas, ya estaba en mi limite, el espíritu del demonio quería escapar de su encarcelamiento a como diera lugar, y así tomar mi cuerpo para seguir con sus maldades, la aura de la energía cada vez era mas ardiente, me sentía tan mal, sentía que si no cedía moriría en cualquier momento, pero el recuerdo de mis amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede….Inuyasha….Kurama….Nerima, Maraya, Iris, Takuya, Rei, mi mama, abuelo y Sota, me dieron la fuerza necesaria para encerrar al demonio, cuando lo logre pensé que había terminado, nuevamente la luz roja me cubría pero esta vez era absorbida por mi cuerpo, todo regreso a su normalidad, mi cuerpo se había relajado por completo, mi respiración se comenzaba a normalizar, cerré mis ojos para poder dormir en mi propio interior.

-Kagome chan…su fiebre ha descendido….-informo aliviada la exterminadora.

-queeeeee?...-Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a la chica, toco suavemente su frente…-es verdad….-suspiro aliviado.

-la Srta. Kagome nos tenía realmente preocupados…-comento alegre el monje.

-Kagomeee…..Kagomeee seguirá con nosotros…-el pequeño Shippo estallo en llanto.

-por lo visto Kagome, estaba pasando por como un tipo de prueba en su interior, es por eso la inexplicable fiebre y el por que no se lograba bajar con nada…-comento sabiamente la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea.

-que tipo de prueba sería?...-pregunto curiosa Sango.

-tendremos que esperar a que Kagome nos cuente….-respondió tranquila Kaede.

-es verdad….ahora que recuerdo…-comento Inuyasha.

-que sucedió cuando llegaste al lugar y encontraste a la Srta. Kagome inconsciente?...-cuestiono Miroku.

-antes de que llegara, sentí un gran poder maligno, no se de que demonio o que clase de demonio era, por que cuando llegue Kagome estaba inconsciente y a su lado se encontraba la espada que siempre lleva consigo y estaba brillando….-el hanyou miro a Miroku.

-mmmmmmmmm….-meditaba la anciana Sacerdotisa.

-ojalá que Kagome despierte pronto para que nos aclare estas dudas…-Sango miro tiernamente a Kagome.

-Kagome…-susurro tranquilamente el hanyou.

-dime….Inuyasha?...-todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Kagome con los ojos semi abiertos.

-Kagome….-el hanyou sonrió…-cuanto tienes que estas consiente y no nos habías dicho…-reprocho enfadado el.

-lo siento….Inuyasha….no quería preocuparlos…-les sonreí, estaba algo cansada eso se podía notar en mi tono de voz.

-Kagome, como te sientes?...-me pregunto Sango realmente preocupada.

-bien….mucho mejor….-me senté aun en contra de los reproches de Inuyasha.

-Kagome….-Shippo se sentó en mis piernas…-por que te dio esa extraña fiebre?...-me pregunto mientras me miraba con esos tiernos ojitos color verdes.

-mmmm….bueno quizás fue por que…..tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento sin haber calentado antes…-le mentí, no quería preocuparlos mas con el poder de haber atrapado al demonio en mi espada.

-mi niña…-me llamo Kaede…-se que la fiebre que te dio fue debido a que tenias un enfrentamiento en tu interior…..me podrías explicar eso?...-cuestiono Kaede.

-bueno….-todos dirigieron su mirada a mi, atentos de lo que les diría o del modo en que les explicaría lo sucedido.

-esta bien…-suspire derrotada…-estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento mental por así decirlo contra el demonio que nos ataco, hace unos instantes…-los chicos me seguían mirando…-si se preguntan el por que, solo les puedo decir que ese demonio de gran poder espiritual, esta aquí…-señale mi espada.

-queeeeee?...-Inuyasha se levanto precipitadamente…-como es posible eso?...Kaede…-exigió saber.

-y como quieres que yo lo sepa Inuyasha…-respondió tranquilamente.

-que acaso usted no sabe como se logra eso?...-pregunto sorprendida Sango.

-no, no lo se todo…-decía mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-mmmm….de que manera se puede conseguir eso?...-se pregunto a si mismo el monje…-Srta. Kagome usted nos podría decir como fue que logró eso?...-me miro nuevamente.

-bueno, pues es una técnica, especial llamada Okami No Hi, la adquirí en mi entrenamiento y mi maestro me dijo para que sería necesaria esa técnica, aparte que es muy poderosa para eliminar a un demonio cualquiera de solo un ataque, también sirve para absorber el espíritu de un gran demonio poderoso…-les sonreí.

Todos se me quedaban viendo con la boca abierta por así decirlo, es que simplemente no lo podían creer, la sumisa, dulce y tierna Kagome, ya no era la misma, claro que seguía siendo la misma dulce y tierna Kagome, con la diferencia de que ahora se había convertido en una gran peleadora, maneja hábilmente su espada, que para ellos era simplemente difícil de creer, cuando comenzo a madurar que no se percataron del cambio de ella.

-bueno chicos, me tengo que ir a mi época, algo me dice que mañana tendremos un largo día…-me puse de pie…-por cierto tomen…-les entrego 5 pases.

-y esto para que es?...-pregunto Inuyasha mientras los olfateaba.

-estos son pases especiales, para que puedan asistir a cualquier concierto impartido por los Silver Star…-les sonreí, tome mi espada y salí de la cabaña.

-Kagome chan…-salió Sango tras de mi…-si dime?...-me gire para mirarla.

-mañana vendrás verdad?...-me pregunto algo inquieta.

-claro que si Sango, pero no lo puedo asegurar del todo, dependiendo de las novedades que me encuentre hoy…-suspire…-

-ya veo, entonces que te vaya bien Kagome…-me despidió sango con la mando en el aire.

-adiós Sango chan…-le correspondí el gesto, ya había caído la noche, no podría perder mas tiempo, así que amarre fuertemente mi Katana a mi cintura y comencé a correr rápidamente.

En el profundo bosque se veía a una joven correr, llego primeramente al poso de los huesos, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y ya recuperando el aire se introdujo en el, sin darse cuenta que de su bolsillo, había caído un sexto pase, el chico misterioso la había seguid, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos para observar cada paso y movimiento que ella, noto lo que se le cayo y al ver que ella ya no se encontraba se acerco al lugar para recoger lo que había llamado su atención antes de caer.

-Kagome….-sonrío dulcemente…-mañana estaré presente…..nos veremos pronto mi querida Kagome…-el chico tomo el pase y lo coloco en su vestimenta negra con adornos rojos, su vestimenta era de estilo chino (casi como la de Rei de bey blade ok), el pase lo escondió en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. 


	13. Chapter 13

CAP13: Concierto A Los Amigos 1.

-Kagome….-sonrío dulcemente…-mañana estaré presente…..nos veremos pronto mi querida Kagome…-el chico tomo el pase y lo coloco en su vestimenta negra con adornos rojos, su vestimenta era de estilo chino (casi como la de Rei de bey blade ok), el pase lo escondió en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Kagome salió del poso y al entrar a su casa se llevo la sorpresa de que sus amigos estaban ahí, todos ninguno faltaba, todos al ver a Kagome entrar, corrieron para abrazarla, Kagome también corrió y correspondió a los abrazos impartidos por sus amigos, la madre de Kagome, les ofreció algo de tomar para hacer más amena la charla entre amigos.

-que horas son estas de llegar he?...-me recrimino Maraya.

-vamos Maraya….si no es tan tarde…-le sonreí.

-si, además a lo mejor nuestra pequeña Kagome…ya tiene galán…-Iris le guiño el ojo a Maraya.

-oh…ya veo jejeje….-Maraya e Iris me miraban de una manera picara.

-tranquilas chicas….además no tiene de malo que Kagome, tenga un galán o si?...-les hablo burlonamente Rei.

-no, claro que no…-respondió alegremente Maraya.

-al contrario….-suspiro Iris…-yo quiero un novio…-grito fuertemente.

-si……ya todos lo acabamos de saber…-dijo Takuya mientras se sobaba suavemente sus oídos puesto que Iris había gritado casi en su oído.

-perdón……Takuya….-se disculpo sonrojada Iris.

-jeje hay Iris, nunca cambies…-le dije entre risas.

-ya chicas, bien estamos aquí para avisarle a Kagome…-dijo Nerima mientras trataba de tranquilizarse por la risa.

-que cosa?...-les pregunte más interesada.

-que mañana tendremos un concierto…-me dijo tranquilamente Rei.

-mañana?...y en donde será?...-mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-pues hay que alegrarnos, será cercas a nuestra secundaria…-confesó alegremente Maraya.

-en serio?...-pregunte también completamente alegre.

-si, así es ustedes saben que nunca los engañaríamos…-reprocho Takuya.

-es verdad….-le apoyo Rei.

-y será un súper espectáculo, bueno eso nos dijo Sano…-Nerima comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

-ooohhh….y a quien será dedicado tan espectacular concierto?

-pues, no lo se, creo que es un día especial donde se cuenta la historia verídica, y cuando digo verídica, es por que he estado consultando como loca…-resoplo Iris…-habla sobre unos chicos que llevaron acabo una promesa, esta era de que pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre estarían juntos, sin importar los percances que tuvieran, deberían estar siempre juntos, claro que esta promesa fue hecha después de que la chica que los amigos estaban enamorados a la vez falleciera, dicen que la chica falleció debido a que ella no soportaba la idea de que los que se habían considerado inseparables amigos, solo por una chica se deshicieran de tan fuerte lazo, ella iba caminando por la calle, después de haber salido de clases, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que el semáforo había cambiado de color, por lo que ella murió atropellada, cuando los chicos se enteraron del suceso, se encontraron todos en el hospital, ahí estaba ella sin vida ya, debido a que ellos estaban tan encimados en sus contrincantes que no se percataron del daño que le hacían a la chica, y debajo del gran árbol de cerezo se realizo la promesa, y desde entonces se dice que cada chicos son importar la cantidad que sean, se consideran los mejores amigos, sus lazos siempre estarán fuertemente unidos, ya que el espíritu de los ancestrales chicos, se encargan de que así sea…-termino el relato, ese pequeño pero interesante relato había llamado la atención de todos.

-es una muy trágica historia…-Maraya se comenzaba a secar las pequeñas lágrimas que derramaba.

-es verdad…es una muy linda historia…-estaba maravillada con la leyenda.

-es por eso que llevaremos acabo el concierto ahí…-suspiro Nerima.

-para poder celebrar la promesa, que hasta ahora se a mantenido con vida…-continuo Rei.

-y que mejores que nosotros…-sonrió Takuya…-somos los mejores amigos, que hasta el momento hemos demostrado esa promesa….-nos miro a todos.

-quizás…..-comente en voz alta.

-quizás que cosa Kagome?...-me pregunto Iris.

-quizás nuestros padres fueron los protagonistas de esa leyenda…-mis ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

-podría ser…-a Maraya también le brillaban los ojos con la misma intensidad.

-como podría ser eso posible, si no dice quienes fueron los autores…-Iris se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-mmmm…..pues mi padre me contó esa misma leyenda…-comente en seguida.

-ahora que lo recuerdo…..mi padre también me comento algo parecido…-me miro Nerima.

-que?...ahora me irán a decir que nuestros padres son los que hicieron semejante promesa…-comentó inquieta Iris.

-si por que no?...-Maraya se puso de pie y saco de su mochila una computadora portátil.

-que piensas hacer?...-le mire curiosa.

-la única forma de la cual podremos saber si nuestros padres fueron, es consultando no lo crees?...-sonrió triunfal.

-si supongo que si…-respondió Rei.

-voy por más té…-me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba de regreso, no pude evitar reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa que ellos tenían en esos momentos.

-que sucede, por que esas caras?...-comencé a servirles té nuevamente.

-es……que…..tu tenias razón Kagome…-balbuceo Rei.

-ah si?...por que lo dices?...-pregunte sin creerle.

-por que aquí están los nombres, de los chicos de la leyenda…-comentó despertando de su ensoñación Nerima.

-mmmm….ya veo…-me acerque y comencé a leer cada uno de los nombres que estaban remarcados con rojo.

-lo sabía…..sabía que mi padre era parte de esa leyenda…-sonreí orgullosa.

-y tan tranquila te quedas?...-me pregunto Takuya.

-si, así es, no le veo nada de malo o tu si?...-me senté a su lado.

-no…..pero…..-estaba un poco nervioso.

-pero?...-le mire de reojo mientras tomaba tranquilamente mi té.

-es que simplemente no lo puedo creer, mi padre es una leyenda y yo no lo sabía….-grito a todo pulmón poniéndose de pie.

-ah….-todos cayeron al suelo.

-y solo por eso te pones así?...-le grito completamente furioso Nerima.

-sniff….sniff…..no me regañes…-Takuya miro a Nerima con los ojos llorosos.

-ah…?...-ante este acto Nerima se desconcertó por completo.

-jajajaja….se ven tan graciosos así…-todos los demás comenzamos a reírnos por las expresiones en sus rostros.

-ya…..ya, bien a lo que venimos…-Nerima se sentó completamente rojo por la pena.

-si a ver díganme que más va a suceder mañana…-ayude a Nerima.

-pues solo hasta ahora, es lo del concierto, tengo entendido eso nada más…-concluyo Takuya.

-ya veo… que tipo de vestimenta o mas bien que tipo de color?...-le pregunte.

-pues se supone cada uno del grupo representara el color del alma de los de la leyenda anteriormente narrada…-suspiro con desgano Rei.

-ya veo y saben que colores son?...-mientras tomaba unas galletitas.

-pues a mi me toco el color amarillo…-sonrió Iris.

-a mi me toco el color Verde…-menciono con cierto desgano Maraya.

-a mi me toco el color azul…-comento inspirado Takuya.

-a mi me toco el color gris…-gruño Rei.

-a mi me toco el color blanco …-comento Nerima.

-y a ti Kagome te toco el color rojo.

-mmmm quiero pensar que son las almas de cada uno de nuestros padres verdad?...-pregunte algo confundida.

-si, eso decía en la información que acabo de obtener…-respondió no muy convencida Maraya.

-ya veo, bueno entonces así nos iremos mañana, después de todo debemos de estar orgullosos.

-si, supongo que si, pero este color no me gusta….-comento desganada Maraya.

-por que no, es un muy lindo color…-le sonreí.

-bueno, solo por que tu lo dices Kagome…-sonrió ella también.

-en fin…….ya es tarde deberíamos de irnos ya…mañana será un muy largo día…-comento completamente cansado Takuya.

-si tienes razón…-contestaron los demás sin muchos ánimos.

-vamos arriba corazones que mañana nos volveremos a ver…-les anime.

-si esta bien…-todos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus pertenencias, yo me puse de pie para encaminarlos hasta la puerta, llegando al lugar ya, todos se despidieron, suspire y entré nuevamente a mi casa, subí alegremente a mi habitación, mañana comenzaría otro día, otra gira más, en fin.

La noche se había hecho tan larga, en lo que sus amigos habían estado con ella, sonrío, sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar lentamente, cayendo nuevamente dormida, la primera vez, fue cuando cayó en fiebre y ahora debido al cansancio que tendría.

El resto de la noche transcurrió rápidamente, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno a los ojos de Kagome, ella se movió un poco, logrando así despertarse, se puso de pie, se cambio, bajo para tomar su desayuno, y nuevamente salio a la antigua época, salió del poso y se fue en busca de sus amigos, no tenía tiempo que perder o llegaría casi corriendo al escenario. A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigos que apenas comenzaban a tomar su desayuno.

-Sango chan…-grite animadamente mientras llegaba con ellos.

-Kagome…-el pequeño Shippo corrió y salto a mis brazos.

-Shippo chan, dime ya tomaste tu desayuno?...-le pregunte mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabecita.  
-en eso estaba Kagome…-respondió alegremente.

-anda ve a terminar….-lo baje suavemente y el pequeño se dirigió alegremente al lugar en donde había dejado pendiente su desayuno.

-Sango, necesito que vayan a mi época a las 6 de la tarde…-le informe.

-por que Kagome, que es lo que pasa?...-pregunto alarmada Sango.

-tranquila Sango, solo que quiero que asistan a un evento muy importante…-le sonreí alegremente.

-mmmm….entiendo, en tu época, pero como es que podremos pasar, según tengo entendido los únicos que pueden pasar por el poso son tu e Inuyasha…-se llevo un dedo a su mentón.

-si, así es Sango, pero toma…-le di varios fragmentos de la perla…-con estos en sus manos podrán cruzar con gran facilidad, me disculpas de los demás por no haber ido a saludarles, pero tengo en tiempo contado, nos vemos….-me aleje nuevamente por la dirección en la cual había llegado. Al salir del poso me dirigí inmediatamente, al lugar en donde se llevaría acabo el concierto, un día especial, mis amigos de la época antigua asistirían, y por fin ellos podrían verla haciendo lo que más le gustaba, al llegar se puso inmediatamente en su lugar en la coreografía, mi lugar era entre Rei y Nerima, comenzamos a ensayar, después de la coreografía nos dirigimos al vestidor, hoy usaríamos una vestimenta diferente a las anteriores.

-chicos nos veremos más al rato…-avise mientras guardaba las cosas en mi mochila.

-pero Kagome, no faltara mucho para el concierto y aun nos faltas cosas por realizar…-me detuvo Rei.

-lo se….por favor chicos…-les mire con ojos de cachorrita regañada…-si, si me dejan prometo que llegare temprano…-les suplique.

-mmmm…..no lo sabemos Kagome….tendremos que pensarlo….GRUPO…-todos se juntaron en una bolita, para llevar acabo la decisión.

-esta bien, Kagome…..pero tendrás que llegar 2 horas antes….-sentenció Nerima.

-gracias, chicos….-me avalance sobre ellos y los abraze afectuosamente.

-anda, ya, que se te va a hacer tarde, y conociendote eres más lenta que una tortuga….-bufó Takuya.

-hey….no soy una tortuga o si?...-les pregunte a los demás lo cual obtuve por respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza por su parte.

-ahhhh!...que malos…-les sonreí y salí corriendo del lugar, para llegar a mi casa. En cuanto llegue mis amigos de la época antigua ya estaban dentro de esta, los salude cordialmente, al entrar lo que vi fue lo siguiente, a Inuyasha y Shippo jugando al play con Sota, Miroku platicando alegremente con mi abuelo y a Sango platicando animadamente con mama, sobre que cosas no lo se, en cuanto me vieron llegar todos se pusieron de pie y me dieron la bienvenida.

-Kagome…-Sango me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Sango, gracias por venir….- le correspondí el gesto tan dulce de su parte.

-no podríamos dejarte solita en una situación especial…-respondió Shippo captando mi atención.

-gracias…-les sonreí.

-hey Kagome, que eso tan importante y especial….-me miro con cierta molesta Inuyasha.

-ah?...Sango, que lo trajiste en contra de su voluntad…-le p pregunte algo apenada

-si, así es Kagome, es que por mas que se lo pedí amablemente no accedió así que usamos la fuerza verdad chicos…-Sango miro a Miroku y a Shippo.

-si, así fue…-asintieron los dos.

-ya cállense….-Miroku y Shippo se escondieron tras de Sango.

-cobardes…-murmuro Sango entre dientes.

-jejejejeje….-una risa nerviosa por parte de ambos fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-Inuyasha, si no quieres estar aquí sabes que puedes irte cuando gustes…vengan síganme…-les hable amablemente a los demás.

-Fhe!...-Inuyasha subió junto con nosotros, hasta llegar a mí recamara.

-tomen pónganse esto…-les di ropa adecuada a mi época.

-ah! A no de nuevo esa ropa……NO…..-Inuyasha retrocedió.

-bueno como gustes…-les di la ropa a los demás.

-Sango ven sígueme…-lleve a Sango al cuarto de Sota, no podía dejarla con cierto monje libidinoso.

-gracias Kagome…-me sonrío.

-no podría dejarte con cierto monje verdad…-le sonreí también.

-si….-me respondió sonrojada.

-por cierto Sango, con mi mama les dejaré la dirección del lugar, discúlpame por no llevarlos, pero es que tengo prisa…-camine hasta la puerta.

-no, no te preocupes Kagome chan……Inuyasha va con nosotros, en caso de perdernos, el puede usar su olfato…-me miro.

-hai…nos veremos…-me despedí de ella, cerrando tras de mi la puerta.

-uff….será un día bastante largo…-suspire entre risas.

-mama!...-baje de las escaleras, casi cayéndome por la prisa que llevaba.

-Kagome…hija cuidado…-me regaño mama preocupada.

-lo siento…-le sonreí apenada…-mama les dices la dirección si, es que me tengo que ir…-le dije en tono de suplica.

-claro hija, yo les digo como llegar al lugar…-me miro tiernamente…-hay mi Kagome….cuando comenzaste a crecer que no me di cuenta...-suspiro entristecida.

-mama….-la abrase tiernamente…-aun así no dejare de ser tu pequeña Kagome…-le bese tiernamente la mejillita.

-lo se hija…..simplemente, que no me di cuenta de cuando fue que comenzaste a crecer…-me abrazo tiernamente.

-nos veremos, mama…-no quería separarme de su abrazo, pero era necesario para llegar al lugar.

-ve con cuidado, Kagome…-mama me despidó desde la puerta.

-si…-y desaparecí de su vista, nuevamente corriendo por la avenida por la cual había llegado…-esto es gracioso, voy y vengo…-sonreí mientras corría más rápido, tenia que llegar a las horas que me habían puesto mis amigos, no quería que ellos se molestaran conmigo, no muy lejos pude divisar el lugar, este ya se encontraba arreglado; las luces de colores, algunos efectos especiales, el escenario con un gran dibujo de un árbol de cerezo.  
-vaya….si que han estado trabajando duro…-suspire admirada por el buen trabajo que han realizado.

-Kagome anda ven a cambiarte…-Iris me tomo del brazo llevándome a los vestidores.

-si…-me deje llevar por mi compañera.

Mientras tanto en el templo Higurashi, para ser más específicos en el lugar donde se encontraba el poso de los huesos, de este salía el chico pelirrojo, algo confundido por lo que veía, puesto que desde que había sido regresado a la vida, no había logrado recordar el mundo en donde anterior mente había realizado parte de su vida, al salir del templo, escucho varias voces que se le hicieron conocidas, se arreglo su vestimenta, y se sentó cercas del árbol sagrado, haciendo el menor ruido, puesto que no quería que Inuyasha se interpusiera nuevamente, entre el y Kagome, sacó su rosa favorita y comenzó a olerla.

-Inuyasha….-susurro…-tu mismo me llevaras al lugar en donde se encuentra mi amada Kagome….-sonrío…-Kagome….así que es aquí donde nos conocimos…ayúdame a recordar más mi querida Kagome…-susurro mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba cierta marca en el árbol, una marca donde se encontraba dibujado un corazón y en el centro de este dos iniciales K y K, ese dibujo lo habían hecho juntos, lastima que el no recordaba aun ese bello momento.

-con que mi estimado Kurama, se ira esa época extraña……-tenía una copa de Sake en sus manos y la quebró…-pagaras caro por tu desobediencia Kurama….-en el espejo del espíritu blanco apareció un rostro de una chica de cabello negro azabache….-todo por seguir a esa mujer…-susurro con rencor.

-Naraku…..que es lo que piensas hacer?...-pregunto curiosa la mujer de ojos rojos y dueña del viento.

-tengo una sorpresa preparado para Kurama, pagara caro su desobediencia….-sonrío…-y que más que absorbiéndolo…-se giro dándole la espalda a la mujer…-ahora le tocara sufrir a esa chiquilla que acompaña al inútil de Inuyasha…-desapareció siendo seguido por dos de sus extensiones.

-Naraku…….que es lo que estas planeando ahora….-pensó para si misma la joven de cabello marrón.

La mano derecha del demonio, comenzó a tener un brillo de color rojo, estaba completamente furioso por la desobediencia del chico pelirrojo y eso era algo que no podría pasar por alto, correría el riesgo de que si el chico recordaba la mayoría de sus vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada, se vería en graves problemas, así que necesitaba cuanto antes absorberlo y formarlo parte de su cuerpo, para con los poderes espirituales de Kurama ser más fuerte y por así decirlo invencible.

Mientras tanto, en le época moderna se veía a un grupo de 6 chicos vistiéndose apresuradamente, sus trajes eran algo extraños.

-vamos Kagome, nosotros ya estamos listos…-le apuro Maraya.

-ya voy…-salí tímidamente del vestidor.

-Kagome……..te ves preciosa….-me halago amablemente Iris.

-es verdad…..sabía que te iba a quedar muy bien ese traje….-Maraya me miraba con adoración.

-pues yo digo que estas tres chicas se ven preciosas…-el comentario de Rei hizo que las tres nos sonrojáramos.

-con este tipo de vestimenta, parecemos personajes de anime…-comentó con cierto deje de vergüenza Takuya.

-es verdad….a mi no me molesta…-sonrió Nerima.

-pues como tú eres el más atractivo de los dos con esa ropa…-se quejo Takuya.

-los tres se ven muy guapos con esa vestimenta…-les halagaron Maraya e Iris.

-jeje….si así es…-les sonreí.

Nos llamaron para entrar al escenario en 5 min. los 6 nos acercamos al escenario quedando tras del telón, me asome un poco sin que la gente se percatara y ahí se encontraban mis amigos, en primera fila como se los había pedido, me puse en verdad nerviosa, era la primera vez que cantaría frente a las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero mi vista se enfoco en una 6 figura, el corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente, el, el había llegado hasta ahí. es que llego…..Kurama…-susurre suavemente, mientras retrocedía un poco, puesto que los telón comenzó a subir, cerré mis ojos, para poder relajarme sintiendo las luces del escenario en mi rostro…-Kurama….mi amor…este concierto también será dedicado para ti…-pensé para mis adentros, mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente mis ojos. 


	14. Chapter 15

CAP14: Concierto A Los Amigos 2.

Es que llego…..Kurama…-susurre suavemente, mientras retrocedía un poco, puesto que el telón comenzó a subir, cerré mis ojos, para poder relajarme sintiendo las luces del escenario en mi rostro…-Kurama….mi amor…este concierto también será dedicado para ti…-pensé para mis adentros, mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente mis ojos.

-bienvenidos a todos!…-comenzó a hablar animadamente Nerima, recibiendo por parte del publico, muchos gritos de animo y de alegría.

-como se encuentran todos!…-saludo alegremente Iris alzando su mando, arrebatando suspiros de varios chicos.

-están listos, para pasársela súper bien en esta noche?...-gritó Takuya, animando al publico a dar gritos de emoción y saltos.

-hoy es un día especial….-comenzó a hablar Maraya…-hoy se celebra un día especial para todos nosotros, nos la pasaremos en grande verdad?...-grito dando un pequeño saltito, que alentó más al publico, recibiendo por respuesta silbidos y aplausos.

-este será un concierto, dedicado a todas las personas especiales para nosotros, también se entonara una de las nuevas canciones, que vienen en el nuevo CD…-Rei lanzo al publico rosas, arrebatando gritos y uno que otro desmayo por parte de las chicas.

-Silver Star…-Kagome salió corriendo de entre el telón, dando un salto y una leve pirueta, para cuando Kagome, cayó tocando el escenario en la pantalla que se encontraba tras de ellos apareció el nombre de grupo, siendo adornado por una estrella fugaz; las luces se apagaron, sorprendiendo a todos y logrando varios gritos por el publico, se escucharon ruidos de las luces que prendían pero estas eran de colores, comenzaron alumbrando primeramente a Nerima, quien se encontraba dando la espalda al publico, después siguió Iris quien se encontraba hincada y con la mirada en el suelo, siguió Rei, quien se encontraba de perfil con los ojos cerrados, Maraya quien se encontraba de perfil pero del lado contrario al de Reí y con la cabeza ladeada, cubriendo parte de su rostro con su cabello, Takuya estaba sentado en el escenario como si estuviese en la plaza y Kagome se encontraba frente al publico pero con sus manos al altura de su pecho simulando una oración. Al público todo esto le pareció completamente extraño, puesto que no se escuchaba nada de ruido, todo estaba completamente en silencio.

El publico comenzó escuchar la voz de uno de los integrantes que comenzaba a cantar, la gente miraba atentamente a los personajes de su mayor admiración, todos se quedaron sin aire al ver que Nerima se volteaba y quien era el quien comenzaba la canción, con ese tono tranquilo y la voz que derretía a mas de un corazón y arrebataba suspiros de varías chicas.

Nerima:

No importa el lugar

El sol es siempre igual

No importa si es recuerdo

O es algo que vendrá

Se comenzó a escuchar una segunda voz, el público como en su reacción comenzó a buscar al segundo vocalista, todos se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba, hasta que Rei se comenzó a mover dejando su pose de perfil y mirando al frente, acercándose un poco a la orilla.

Rei:

No importa cuanto hay

En tus bolsillos hoy

Sin nada hemos venido

Y nos iremos igual

Después de Rei, se movieron Iris y Maraya, quienes caminaban lentamente, quedando una cerca de la otra, mientras ambas se ayudaban en coro, mientras se movían suavemente, luciendo hermosas.

Iris y Maraya:

Pero siempre estarán en mí

Esos buenos momentos

Que pasamos sin saber

Takuya fue el siguiente en moverse, acercándose lentamente a Kagome, quien se encontraba aun en la misma posición, Takuya la miraba mientras insinuaba acariciar el cabello de ella, claro sin llegar a tener contacto alguno, su melodiosa voz obtuvo el mismo resultado que Rei y Nerima, arrebatando suspiros entre las chicas.

Takuya:

No importa donde estas

Si vienes o si vas

La vida es un camino

Un camino para andar

Kagome se comenzó a mover, mirando frente a Takuya, sus manos se comenzaron a mover, sutilmente, simulando acariciar la mejilla de Takuya, claro que al igual que el, sin llegar a tener contacto alguno, ambos se miraban a los ojos, cantando juntos.

Takuya y Kagome:

Si hay algo que esconder

O hay algo que decir

Siempre será un amigo

El primero en saber

Nerima y Rei se acercaron, guardando su distancia mientras Rei se hincaba cantando cercas al rostro de una de las chicas, aprovechando sus dotes de don Juan, la chica al verlo tan cerca casi se cae del desmayo, Nerima se acercó pero no tanto cantando de la misma manera que Rei, mirando fijamente a una chica rubia que llamo su atención.

Rei y Nerima:

Porque siempre estarán en mí

Esos buenos momentos

Que pasamos sin saber

Los 6 se acercaron quedando frente al público, uniendo sus voces para formar el coro de la canción, el público movía sus manos al compás de la canción, cantando con el sentimiento que en esos momentos desprendían de tan preciosa canción.

Nerima, Iris, Rei, Maraya, Takuya y Kagome:

Que un amigo es una luz

Brillando en la oscuridad

Siempre serás mi amigo

No importa nada más

La música comenzó a envolver al público en el sentimiento más fuerte que existía en el mundo, el lazo que sin darse cuenta se forja y jamás se llega a romper, el motivo del por cual se festejaba el concierto tan especial, el sentimiento dedicado y compartido llamado Amistad.

Rei y Nerima:

Porque siempre estarán en mí

Takuya:

Esos buenos momentos

Que pasamos sin saber

Nerima, Iris, Rei, Maraya, Takuya y Kagome:

Que un amigo es una luz

Brillando en la oscuridad

Siempre serás mi amigo

No importa nada más

Que un amigo es una luz

Brillando en la oscuridad

Siempre serás mi amigo

No importa nada más

Finalizaron la primera canción del concierto, todos los del público les comenzaron a aplaudir motivados por la canción, se podía ver a fans con lágrimas en los ojos, a grupos de amigos abrazados y tomados de las manos, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo al igual que Kurama veían a Kagome asombrados, era sorprendente el poder que tenían todos ellos al unirse y poder transportar ese sentimiento a todos los demás, les sorprendían el poder y la fuerza que tenían para lograr hacer que ese sentimiento tan puro llegara al corazón de los demás en tan solo una canción melodiosa.

-esta canción que acabamos de entonar…se llama Amigos….-hable de la manera más tranquila y dulce…-es para todos mis amigos, pero en especial a lo que en estos momentos se encuentran conmigo…-Sango y los demás asintieron orgullosos de que Kagome tuviera tanto éxito con sus demás amigos, para ellos les era extraño e incomodo ver a Kagome con otros amigos que no fueran ellos, pero sabían comprender, es por eso que callaban cualquier tipo de protesta.

-como se encuentran!...-grito nuevamente Nerima…-se la están pasando bien?...-pregunto con cierto deje de temor.

-siiiiiiiii!...-obtuvo como respuesta de todo los fans e incluso del público infantil también.

-la siguiente canción va dedicada, paras las personas que son muy especiales para cada uno de nosotros…-Iris se acerco un poco a la orilla para tomar amablemente una de las rosas que un chico del público le hacía favor de regalar.

-esperamos que sea de su agrado…-siguió Takuya.

-esta canción es de nuestro nuevo CD…esperamos que les agrade, así como la gran mayoría de nuestras canciones…-sonrío coquetamente Rei.

-esta canción se llama…..-Maraya guardo silencio por unos minutos…-se la dedico a la persona más especial para mi…-susurro tiernamente por el micrófono.

-se llama "quédate en silencio"…-finalice con una gran sonrisa.

El público guardo silencio nuevamente, comenzando a sonar suavemente la guitarra electrónica, junto con el teclado, siendo seguidos por la batería y comenzó la canción.

Iris abrió el inicio de la canción, el instrumento que ella tocaba en estos momentos era el pandero, lo golpeaba suavemente en su cadera, mientras se movía al compás de la canción.

Iris:

TE ENCUENTRO DESPIERTO

ME DICES LO SIENTO

CON UNA LAGRIMA DERRAMAS

Rei, fue el segundo en comenzar, el es el encargado de animar al publico, mientras caminaba y se acercaba suavemente a Iris, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, pero evitando cualquier contacto, ambos comenzaron a bailar semi pegados, ya que sus cuerpo no rozaban siquiera.  
Rei:

ME ABRAZAS, ME HIELO

ME PIDES UN BESO

Y YO ME QUEDO SIN RESPIRAR

Kagome fue la tercera en comenzar, se coloco el micrófono manos libres, ya que Kagome es la encargada de tocar la segunda guitarra electrónica, que por cierto sabía tocarla muy bien, camino un poco acercándose hasta donde se encontraban Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo donde comenzó a cantarles mirándolos directamente a los ojos deleitándolos con su melodiosa voz.

Kagome:

SOLO ESPERA UN MOMENTO

SOLO DIME NO ES CIERTO.

Nerima, Iris, Rei, Maraya, Takuya y Kagome:

SOLO QUEDATE EN SILENCIO 5 MINUTOS

ACARICIAME UN MOMENTO

VEN JUNTO A MÍ

TE DARE EL ULTIMO BESO

EL MÁS PROFUNDO

GUARDARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Y ME IRE LEJOS DE TI.

Nerima fue el cuarto en comenzar, el tocaba la primera guitarra electrónica, se concentraba más en la manera en que estaba tocando, que pocas veces volteaba a ver al publico, aprovechando a leer unas cuantas pancartas que decían Nerima te amo, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

Nerima:

TENGO TANTO MIEDO

Y ES QUE NO COMPRENDO

QUE FUE LO QUE HE HECHO, HE HECHO MAL

Maraya fue la quinta en comenzar, ella era la encargada del teclado, la luz tenuente le hacía lucir verdaderamente hermosa, tanto como la luz había hecho lucir a las demás, demostrando su delicadeza y destreza para tocar su instrumento favorito.

Maraya:

ME ABRAZAS, ME HIELO

ME PIDES UN BESO

Y YO ME QUEDO SIN RESPIRAR

Kagome:

SOLO ESPERA UN MOMENTO

Iris:

SOLO DIME NO ES CIERTO

Nerima, Iris, Rei, Maraya, Takuya y Kagome:

SOLO QUEDATE EN SILENCIO 5 MINUTOS

ACARICIAME UN MOMENTO

VEN JUNTO A MÍ

TE DARE EL ULTIMO BESO

EL MÁS PROFUNDO

GUARDARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Y ME IRE LEJOS DE TI.

Takuya fue el sexto en comenzar, el se encargaba de tocar la batería, se concentraba tanto en tocar la batería que casi no solía participar en las canciones, solo extrañas ocasiones, solía tocar su batería, el pequeño tatuaje dibujado en su brazo lo hacía lucir verdaderamente atractivo, no pudiendo evitar que varias chicas del público le lanzaran pequeños papelitos con su numero telefónico.

Kagome miraba fijamente a Inuyasha, mientras entonaba el coro junto con Takuya, pero después camino un poco quedando frente a Kurama, el la veía fijamente a los ojos, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al ver a Kagome frente a el y cantándole, cantando esa canción solo a el y dedicada para el, por unos momentos mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban, sintieron por un momento que hubieran deseado que fuera eterno, se encontraban completamente solos, sin toda la gente, sin los amigos, solo ellos dos y la música, dejándose llevar por el hermoso ángel de melodiosa voz, que le cantaba, en su sueño se fueron acercando sus rostros uniendo sus labios, en un tierno beso, pero un codazo dado accidentalmente a Kurama, lo trajo precipitadamente a la realidad, logrando ver que la dueña de su corazón se alejaba un poco caminando, asía sus compañeros del escenario, Kurama suspiro enamorado.

Takuya y Kagome:

DAME TÚ MANO DEVUELVEME EL AIRE

DI QUE ME AMAS QUE NO ERES CULPABLE

POR LO MENOS UN MOMENTO DIME QUE ESTO

NO ES CIERTO.

Nerima, Iris, Rei, Maraya, Takuya y Kagome:

SOLO QUEDATE EN SILENCIO

Callaban solo un momento para que en ese espacio se escuchara la música instrumental y continuaban su canto.

ACARICIAME UN MOMENTO

Nuevamente un espacio de música Instrumental.

TE DARE EL ULTIMO BESO

Música instrumental, Iris se acerco nuevamente al público, siendo seguida por los demás.

GUARDARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS

Kagome se acerco inmediatamente a Inuyasha mientras esta estrofa se la dedicada especialmente a nuestro Hanyou.

Y ME IRE LEJOS DE TI.

Extendió su brazo, apartándose de la vista de Inuyasha y de los demás, retrocediendo un poco, volviendo a unirse a sus amigos del grupo, Kagome al igual que Iris se colocaron, cada una en un extremo, levantaron un poco sus piernas dejándolas caer suavemente sobre unos cuadros que al sentir el peso de ambos, se bajaron un poco sorprendiendo a todos. De los extremos salieron fuegos artificiales, este acto sorprendió a todos, todo el público se entusiasmo gritando animadamente, todos cantaban y se movían al compás de las canciones.

Nerima, Iris, Maraya, Rei, Takuya y Kagome:

SOLO QUEDATE EN SILENCIO 5 MINUTOS

ACARICIAME UN MOMENTO VEN JUNTO A MI

TE DARE EL ULTIMO BESO

EL MAS PROFUNDO GUARDARE MIS

SENTIMIENTOS

Y ME IRE LEJOS DE TI.

La noche fue preciosa, más con el espectáculo otorgado por los fuegos artificiales dándole un toque más mágico al momento, envolviendo a todos en tan sorprendente actuación, fue todo un éxito, nunca antes se había dado un concierto con tantas sorpresas y sentimientos en solo canciones, los chicos del grupo se acercaron tomándose de las manos, sonriendo a todo el público haciendo una reverencia, se separaron un poco, alzaron sus manos y comenzaron a moverlas suavemente, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, y haciendo un poco más especial el momento, como si fuera por obra de los Silver Star, comenzó a caer una lluvia de estrellas, dando por finalizado el concierto. 


	15. Chapter 16

CAP15: Kurama es Secuestrado.

La noche fue preciosa, más con el espectáculo otorgado por los fuegos artificiales dándole un toque más mágico al momento, envolviendo a todos en tan sorprendente actuación, fue todo un éxito, nunca antes se había dado un concierto con tantas sorpresas y sentimientos en solo canciones, los chicos del grupo se acercaron tomándose de las manos, sonriendo a todo el público haciendo una reverencia, se separaron un poco, alzaron sus manos y comenzaron a moverlas suavemente, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, y haciendo un poco más especial el momento, como si fuera por obra de los Silver Star, comenzó a caer una lluvia de estrellas, dando por finalizado el concierto.

-Kagome…-llegó corriendo el pequeño Shippo. estas pequeñín…no te has aburrido?...-le pregunte maternalmente.

-no……no me aburrí para nada, es sorprendente todo lo que hiciste Kagome…-el pequeño me miraba con admiración.

-jeje…pero si no solo fui yo…-le sonreí.

-Kagome…estuviste increíble…-llego Sango junto con Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Srta. Kagome, la felicito, es la primera vez que asistimos a un lugar como este….y estamos maravillados con su época…-Miroku seguía observando el lugar.

-Fhe!...ya nos podemos ir…-Inuyasha estaba algo molesto.

-que grosero…….Inuyasha…-le reprendió Sango.

-Kagome…-me llamo Nerima.

-ah?...Nerima ven…-me acerque a el y lo tomo de la mano…-te quiero presentar a unos amigos…-le sonreí.

-esta bien, pero Kagome, hay que hablarle a los demás…-me sugirió alegre el.

-tienes razón….Iris, Rei, Takuya, Maraya…vengan por favor….-es llame alegremente.

-que sucede?...te sientes mal Kagome?...-me pregunto preocupada Maraya.

-Maraya….-la abrase tiernamente…-no, estoy bien, solo que les quería presentar a mis amigos…-le hable tiernamente.  
-oh!…pero si es el chico de la otra vez…-al reconocer Iris uno de ellos se acerco al igual que Rei y Takuya.

-chicos, les presento…-se puso en medio de ambos…-a Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha usted ya anteriormente lo han conocido…-mire a ambos.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Nerima…-les extendió la mano.

-el gusto es nuestro…-Miroku correspondió el gesto tan caballeroso de Nerima.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Iris…-saludo apareciendo tras de Nerima.

-yo soy Maraya…-ella hico una pequeña reverencia.

-mucho gusto…como dijo Kagome anteriormente…yo me llamo Sango…-correspondió a la reverencia.

-yo soy Takuya…-saludo coquetamente…- y yo soy Rei…-apareció tras de Takuya aun más coquetamente.

-mucho gusto…-respondió Sango con una gota en su cabeza.

-en fin….me alegra q se llevaran tan bien…-les sonreí.

-Kagome….-me llamo un joven misterioso.

-si?...-todos volteamos para ver al chico que me había llamado, mi mayor sorpresa fue que el que me había hablado, era nada más y nada menos que Kurama, en mi rostro se surco una gran sonrisa, mientras que en los rostros de mis amigos, aparecía una mueca de confusión y de desagrado por parte de Inuyasha, Kurama se acerco lentamente a mi con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas, me acerque yo a el también, instintivamente el me entrego el ramo y yo lo tome con mucho cariño.

-son…..para…ti…..Kagome…-susurro el chico pelirrojo, sonrojado.

-muchas gracias……Kurama…-me acerque más a el dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, en un gentil gesto de agradecimiento. Inuyasha apretó sus puños al ver q Kagome fue quien beso a ese sujeto.

-es….es Kurama?...-preguntaron sorprendidos mis demás amigos.

-si…..-volteé a verlos…-ya les explicare más tarde.

-Kagome….podríamos hablar…..a solas….-me suplico dulcemente.

-claro….chicos ya vengo…-me volteé nuevamente mirando a Kurama, lo tome tímidamente de la mano y nos alejamos un poco, no mucho de mis amigos.

-maldito…….-murmuro Inuyasha entre dientes.

-dijiste algo Inuyasha?...-le pregunto una inconsciente Sango.

-no….-respondió cortante alejándose un poco del grupo.

-que le pasa?...-pregunto preocupada Maraya.

-creo que esta molesto, por que cierta chica se fue con alguien q no era el…-respondió el houshi.

Kurama y Kagome se sentaron en la orilla del escenario, mientras Inuyasha los vigilaba sin perder rastro alguno de los movimientos del tal Kurama, Kagome reía como nunca, y es que Kurama no hacía más que contarle cosas graciosas, en verdad que si nada hubiese pasado, ambos jurarían que era como antes, cuando ellos comenzaban su relación, siempre entre risas, abrazos, amor, cariño, comprensión, todo lo necesario para ser la pareja perfecta, pero como toda pareja tenían sus discusiones, discusiones que para nada le desagradaban a ambos, puesto que después de tremendas discusiones, venían las más dulces reconciliaciones, un dulce y suave beso, pero lleno del sentimiento que entre ambos compartían. La luna seguía en su máximo esplendor, siempre habían contado con ese brillo tan especial, Kurama tomo la mano de Kagome entre las suyas, este gesto hizo sonrojar a la joven sacerdotisa, quien inmediatamente levanto la vista para toparse con esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre la habían cautivado, por otra parte Kurama miraba esos preciosos ojos chocolate que lo habían flechado con tan solo una dulce mirada.

-sabes……Kagome….-el chico se sonrojo.

-que cosa?...-Kagome le miro entre enternecida y sorprendida, puesto que tenía ya mucho que no veía a Kurama sonrojarse…-se ve tan lindo…-pensó Kagome para sus adentros, mirando ahora de una forma, tan dulce, lo miraba como lo había hecho desde siempre, como el primer día en que lo conoció.

-he comenzado……a recordar algunas cosas….-el se atrevió a mirarla tímidamente.

-que cosas has recordado?...-le pregunto curiosa la chica.

-pues……eh recordado…..algunas cosas…..sobre ti y sobre mi….-le comentó sonrojado.

-y que has recordado?...-le pregunto Kagome igualmente sonrojada.

-recuerdas la canción…..que canté especialmente para ti……el día del festival….junto con otros amigos….-la mirada de el se había tornado mas brillosa, y con toque tembloroso en sus preciosos ojos…

FLASH BACK.

Era domingo, ya la tarde había caido, en el tempo se podía ver a una joven sacerdotisa desesperada, su familia se había percatado de eso, y no hicieron más que mirarla tiernamente, mientras su madre se acercaba lentamente a ella y colocaba su mando en el hombro de ella, llamando su atención.

-Kagome….hija, tranquila….que sucede?...-le pregunto maternalmente su mama.

-nada mama, solo que estoy nerviosa…….si eso nerviosa….-le sonrió tratando de fingir tranquilidad, pero su madre la conocía muy bien.

-el vendrá…-le respondió su madre.

-que?...-Kagome volteó a ver a su mama, sorprendida por el comentario, de que estaba hablando su mama….no lo entendía.

-que el vendrá pequeña….-le sonrió…-estas así por Kurama….-ella le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

-pero…como sabes mama…….sobre Kurama?...-le pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida.

-por que es lo que te escuche decir, un día por la noche…estabas soñando y lo único que repetías era...Kurama, Kurama…-su mama le sonrió tiernamente, dejando a solas a su hija, para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-haaaaaaaayyyyy!...-grito Kagome…-que pena…-se coloco sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas…-mi mama ya sabe que el me gusta….-levanto su mirada para ver alejarse a su madre, hizo una pequeña ráfaga de aire, con una pequeña lluvia de flores de cerezo, haciendo lucir hermosa a su madre, a pesar de que solo se veía la espalda.

-gracias…..mama…..-la mirada de Kagome se había enternecido por completo, se sentía tan dichosa por tener a una madre tan comprensiva y cariñosa.

-Kagome…-le llamo el joven de sus sueños.

-si?...-Kagome volteo topándose por segunda ocasión con esa mirada verdosa cautivante. Se quedo sin articular palabra alguna, la sorpresa era tan grande, el estaba ahí, había asistido como el se lo prometió, cumplió su palabra, en el rostro de Kagome se surco una gran sonrisa.

-Kurama….-ella se acerco lentamente a el, hasta quedar frente a el, por otra parte Kurama se fue acercando a ella también, acercando su rostro al de ella, pero…..

-Kurama….ya es nuestro turno….-llego un chico llevándose a Kurama, del brazo, rompiendo tan bello momentos; entre el y Kagome, esto disgusto un poco a nuestra sacerdotisa pero suspiro resignada. Le había dado curiosidad lo que el amigo de Kurama había dicho, se acerco a donde se encontraba toda la multitud.

-compermiso…compermiso…lo siento…perdón….-hasta que por fin quedo en primera fila, lo que vio le sorprendió, era un escenario, pero quien había invitado a artistas al festival y nadie le había dicho, pero trago saliva por lo nerviosa que se encontraba al ver que los que iban a tocar era nada mas y nada menos, que Kurama.

Kurama lucía tan atractivo, con esos pantalones negros de cuero, esa playera blanca muy pegada a su bien formado pecho, su cabello sujetado en una coleta baja, soltando algunos mechones, colocándose la guitarra entre sus brazos. Kurama pudo divisar a Kagome entre toda la multitud…mucho mejor…pensó para si mismo, puesto que Kagome estaría presente, para escuchar la canción que el le dedicaría. Comenzaron a afinar sus guitarras, logrando así la desesperación de la gente, que se encontraba entusiasmada por escucharles tocar.

-muchas gracias por estar aquí….-guardo silencio…-les agradecemos a los encargados del festival, por habernos invitado…-Kurama sonrió arrebatando varios suspiros entre las chicas, cosa que le molesto demasiado a Kagome.

-esta canción……la quiero dedicar….a una persona muy especial para mi…-guardo nuevamente silencio….-y esa persona esta aquí presente…..su nombre es….-guardo silencio dejando a medio mundo en suspenso…-es….Kagome…-miro a Kagome, y le sonrió.

Kagome se sorprendió en verdad y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al sentir la luz de unas de las del escenario, posarse sobre ella, miro tímidamente a Kurama, hico una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, agradeciendo por tan lindo gesto. La música comenzó a escucharse, mientras que Kurama nuevamente se acercaba al micrófono y entonaba la melodía.

Kurama, tomo entre sus manos el micrófono, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Kagome, mientras el se movía al compás de la música, y le agregaba el sentimiento.

Fue una mañana que yo te encontré

Cuando la brisa besaba tu dulce piel

Tus ojos tristes que al ver adore

La noche que yo te ame, eh.  
Kurama separo el micrófono de la parte que lo sostenía, caminaba por el escenario, sus hermosa voz era la de un ángel, sus movimientos eran rítmicos pero no por eso dejaban de ser sensuales.

Azul, cuando el silencio por fin te bese

Azul, sentí muy dentro nacer este amor

Azul, hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver

La estrella que siempre soñé

Las chicas no dejaban de gritar su nombre, ni de suspirar por el chico pelirrojo, cosa que molestaba cada vez más a Kagome, pero al notar una mano extraña cerca de su rostro, volteó a ver al dueño de esa suave mano, se sorprendió y se sonrojo fuertemente, al ver que era Kurama quien le extendía la mano y la invitaba a subir al escenario, ella tomo la mano de el accediendo a subir al escenario con el.

Coro:

Azul, y es que este amor es azul como el mar

Azul, como de tu mirada nació mi ilusión

Azul como una lagrima cuando hay perdón

Tan puro y tan azul que me han vuelto el corazón

Kurama mantenía la mano de Kagome entre las de el, sin dejar de mirarla de esa manera tan intensa, es que simplemente lo volvía loco, quería hacerle sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella, y que mejor que con esta canción que había salido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Es que este amor es azul como el mar

Azul, como el azul del cielo nació entre los dos

Azul, como el lucero de nuestra pasión

Un manantial azul... que me llena de amor

Kagome por su lado, no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos, ella también le miraba de una manera intensa, y llena de amor, ella podía sentir los sentimientos de Kurama, por ella en esa dulce canción.

Como el milagro que tanto espere

Eres la niña que siempre busque

Azul, es tu inocencia que quiero entender

Tu príncipe azul yo seré

Kurama se iba a cercando cada vez más al rostro de Kagome, su objetivo probar esos dulces labios, que lo tentaron desde el primer día a probar, pero que por medio al rechazo por parte de ella, no lo había considerado correcto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella, también sentía lo mismo que el, ella también lo amaba, así como el a ella.

Azul, es mi locura si estoy junto a ti

Azul, rayo de luna serás para mí

Azul, con la lluvia pintada de azul

Por siempre serás solo tú.

Antes de finalizar la música, Kurama se acerco más a los labios de Kagome, terminando con el pequeño espacio que los separaba, beso tiernamente los labios de Kagome, eran tan suaves y dulces, quería seguir probándolos, pero su conciente le indicaba lo contrario, puesto que se encontraban frente a un gran público. Por su parte Kagome, había cerrado sus ojos sintiendo los labios de el sobre los suyos, se sintió en el cielo, los labios de el era verdaderamente dulces y el beso había sido gentil, lleno de amor, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, sonrojándose al notar que medio Tokio los había visto, pero todo pensamiento desvaneció cuando sintió la mano de el tomar la suya, ella instintivamente volteo y se encontró con el rostro de el, irradiando felicidad, le había gustado el beso, de eso no había duda.

Nuevamente la música se comenzó a escuchar, pero esta vez era en tono balada, más romántica y tranquila, Kurama tomo suavemente a Kagome por la cintura, mientras que su otra mano, no dejaba de sujetar su frágil y delicada mano, Kagome le miro sin comprender, pero instintivamente coloco su otra mano libre, en el hombro de el, Kurama comenzó nuevamente a cantar.

Mi vida, yo se que te han herido

Se que en este momento sientes

Que no podrías volver a amar Aun así dame una oportunidad

De demostrarte que te amo

Kurama y Kagome comenzaron a bailar dejándose llevar por la dulce balada, que en estos momentos se tocaba, Kagome recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, Kurama seguía cantando, por un momento ambos fueron transportados a un lugar en donde solos ellos dos se encontraban.

Cuando vi tu sonrisa supe que

Estaría junto a ti

Juntos por siempre

Oooh cuando me acerque

A salir yo te invite

Me dijiste que jamás

Volverías a amar

El te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo

Es difícil volver a confiar

Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

Kurama abrazo mas fuerte a Kagome, acercándola más a su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos, sin dejar de entonar la canción, quería que Kagome sintiera en verdad, lo que el en esos momentos sentía.

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te haré engañar

Prefiero morir que vivir sin

Ti te daré mi sed siempre seré fiel

Kagome se aferro más al cuerpo de Kurama, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el y respirando el dulce aroma que el desprendía, tratando de conservar ese aroma tanto en su mente, como en su corazón, llenaba suavemente sus pulmones de ese exquisito aroma, que la embriagaba y tanto le fascinaba; Kurama mi Kurama…..era lo único que pensaba para sus adentros.

Corazón todo se ve un poco mejor

Podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti, nena, linda

Se que sientes gran temor por mostrar tus sentimientos

El dolor y sufrimiento marcaron tu corazón

El te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo

Kagome separo su cabeza del pecho de el, para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, los ojos de Kagome temblaban y se encontraban brillosos, Kurama sonrió feliz, ella se había percatado de los sentimientos de el y eso en verdad lo llenaba de felicidad, solo esperaba la respuesta por parte de ella, no la presionaría, quería que ella misma le diera su respuesta.

Es difícil volver a confiar hazlo y te enseñare a amar

Yo te haré Feliz

Yo no te haré llorar nunca

Nena no te haré llorar nunca

Nena yo nunca te haré llorar más jamás

FIN FLASH BACK

-claro que la recuerdo….Kurama…-susurro dulcemente Kagome.

Kurama soltó la mano de Kagome, puesto que en esos momentos quería abrazarla, para cuando estaba apunto de tenerla en sus brazos, se sintió paralizado, Kagome se puso inmediatamente de pie, ya que Kurama fue rodeado por una aura demasiado extraña, esta aura era de color rojo, Kurama trataba de luchar para zafarse pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, Kurama instintivamente miro a Kagome a los ojos, Kurama desapareció ante el asombro de los demás, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido; en el rostro de Kagome se reflejaba preocupación y miedo….si miedo por que algo le pasara a su Kurama, Kagome coloco una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, colocándola más específicamente en su corazón. No muy lejos de ellos, se veía a un chico que trabaja con ellos, llevaba en sus manos la Katana de Kagome, puesto que ella nunca dejaba sola esa valiosa espada y decidió llevársela, Kagome el poder distinguir al chico y el objeto que llevaba, corrió en dirección al chico y tomando bruscamente la espada de las manos de el, se alejo siguiendo la extraña presencia que sintió en cuanto Kurama fue envuelto por esa aura.

-gracias…..y…..lo siento….-grito Kagome mientras se perdía en la gran ciudad, Inuyasha y los demás miraban sin entender la situación, hasta que Sango los trajo a la realidad.

-que hacen ahí parados…….Kagome nos necesita…-y se fue corriendo por la misma dirección en la que Kagome anteriormente se había ido.

-Kagome….-murmuro Inuyasha, corriendo a gran velocidad p ara alcanzar a Sango y a Kagome.

-que sucede?...-preguntaron preocupados los 5 miembros del grupo.

-no se preocupen…..en cuanto esto termine, estoy seguro que la Srta. Kagome les explicara…-se fue corriendo tras de el rastro de Inuyasha, llevando en su hombro derecho a un pequeño Shippo.

-bueno….tendremos que esperar….-respondió confundido Nerima.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, se veía a una hermosa chica con vestimenta algo llamativa, correr a toda prisa, siguiendo en particular una presencia, la gente se le quedaba mirando de manera extraña, ya que era la primera vez que se veía correr a una chica con una espada, por donde pasaba toda la gente se alejaba de ella, por miedo a que los dañara.

-Kurama…..te rescatare….-grito mientras corría y daba un gran salto, cayendo suavemente en el metro de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al templo. 


	16. Chapter 17

CAP16: Rescatando a Kurama.

-Kurama…..te rescatare….-grito mientras corría y daba un gran salto, cayendo suavemente en el metro de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al templo.

Sus compañeros la seguían con cierta dificultad, puesto que para ellos esa época les era demasiado extraña, contando que todo lo que veían les llamaba la atención, haciendo más difícil su recorrido, pero sin dejar de pensar en su prioridad, encontrar a Kurama y a Kagome.

Kagome había llegando al lugar en donde aun se sentía la presencia, se dio cuenta de que era en el templo, no tenía tiempo para subir las escaleras corriendo, así que decidió subirlas dando grandes saltos, llegando sin perder mucho tiempo al lugar, su vista se dirigió al poso, de ahí provenía esa presencia, amarro su espada a su cintura y se dirigió al poso, al llegar sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo e introdujo en el. Nuevamente la luz de color la cubría completamente, transportándola al antiguo Japón, salió del poso sin ninguna dificultad, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con su vista, para ver si encontraba rastro de alguien o del ser de la presencia pero nada, la desesperación le comenzaba a invadir, el no saber que era lo que demonios sucedida, la aterraba y mucho, no por ella si no por el, el simple hecho de pensar en que el puede correr peligro, y que se le puede ser arrebatado por segunda vez, simplemente le aterraba.

-no…….no…..permitiré……que me lo arrebaten….no por segunda vez…-con esta determinación Kagome se dirigió a la aldea, al llegar ahí comenzó a buscar a la anciana Kaede, pero para su mala suerte ella no se encontraba, pregunto si se habían percatado, de alguna extraña presencia o que si habían visto a un demonio merodear, a lo que los aldeanos solo respondieron un no. Esto cada vez frustraba más a Kagome, tenía que calmarse si quería encontrar a Kurama. Respiro hondamente, para tranquilizarse un poco, cosa que logro pero no tanto como ella deseaba.

Sintió otras presencias, salir del poso por lo que a toda velocidad se dirigió para ver la situación, pero solo eran sus amigos, que por lo que podía ver, habían regresado con cierta dificultad.

-quínenseme de encima….-gruño Inuyasha que se encontraba debajo de todos.

-lo sentimos……Inuyasha…-Sango se quito rápidamente siendo imitada por los demás.

-se encuentran bien?...-les pregunte algo alegre, después de todo había sido gracioso el verlos así.

-si…….Kagome…..lo encontraste?...-pregunto Sango, realmente preocupada.

-no……-respondí cortante y nuevamente me dirigí a mi búsqueda de cualquier rastro que me pudiera dar la más mínima idea, para poder llegar a Kurama.

-pobrecita…..Kagome…..esta realmente preocupada….-respondió tristemente el pequeño Shippo.

-ha de ser frustrante…….perder a tu ser amado…-siguió Sango, tomando suavemente la mano de Miroku entre la suya.

-así es mi querida Sango…….debemos ayudarla….-Miroku apretó suavemente la mano de Sango entre la suya.

-si…-y los tres se pusieron a buscar cualquier rastro que les pudiera ser de ayuda, querían ayudar a Kagome y no descansarían hasta saber el paradero de el.

-Kagome…….eres una tonta….-murmuro Inuyasha, mientras se subía y se sentaba en su rama favorita, no soportaba ver a Kagome, preocupada y mucho menos por culpa de ese chico, si tan solo ese chico nunca hubiera aparecido; Kagome seguiría estando enamorada de el, este pensamiento lo lleno de coraje y de rabia.

-como……quisiera……que el muriera….para que….Kagome…..pueda regresar conmigo….-murmuro mientras su mirada se ocultaba en su flequillo y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, que Kurama muriera y así pudiera desaparecer de sus vidas y que todo volviera a ser como antes, el y Kagome juntos; junto con Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

-Kurama…….donde estas….-murmuro Kagome preocupada…-dame una señal…..por favor…-continuaba caminando por el espeso bosque, no pararía hasta encontrarlo, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que regreso a la realidad, hasta que nuevamente comenzó a sentir esa extraña presencia.

-Naraku….-al detectar de quien era la presencia, se dirigió a toda velocidad…-Sango, ya se donde esta….-grito fuertemente, para que su compañera le escuchara.

-Naraku…esta cerca….-grito realmente preocupada, es que si bien conocía a la nueva Kagome, sabría que al sentir la presencia de ese ser, se lanzaría en su búsqueda contal de tener información sobre el chico a rescatar.

-como…-Miroku se acerco rápidamente, a donde se encontraba su querida Sango.

-que sucede?...Sango…-pregunto un alterado hanyou, al sentir también la presencia del ser más despreciable, Sango y Miroku se le quedaron viendo, y con solo las miradas, se fueron tras el rastro de Naraku y seguro que también el rastro de Kagome.  
Kagome seguía corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero el demonio de gran poder, había aumentado sus poderes al igual que su velocidad, por lo que para Kagome era casi complicado seguirle el paso, Kagome sintió que algo la tomaba por el vestido, y la lanzaba asía arriba, cayendo sobre el lomo de alguien muy familiar para ella.

-Shadow….-Kagome estaba feliz y agradecida de que su mononoke, llegara en el mejor momento, necesitaba velocidad y que mejor que Shadow para llevar el mismo paso que Naraku.

-Shadow….sabes si los demás vienen?...-le pregunto mientras le acariciaba suavemente el lomo, a lo que Shadow respondió con un gruñido afirmativo.

-esta batalla quizás……sea la ultima….después de todo….enfrentaremos a Naraku…..-Shadow la miro de reojo, puesto que su instinto le decía que su dueña le confesaría algo que quizás no le agradara en lo absoluto.

-Kurama……estará presente……no dudo que Naraku, quiera acabar con el….después de todo….Kurama ya ha estado recordando….-apretó sus puños con fuerza…-y es muy posible, que el maldito quiera acabar con el…..y eso no puedo permitirlo….aun a costa de mi propia vida…-esta confesión incomodo demasiado a su compañero, ya que inmediatamente obtuvo gruñidos, de desaprobación, ante la actuación que ella ejercería.

-tranquilo…..Shadow…..si se pone la situación difícil…..huye entendido….-le susurro suavemente Kagome, al mononoke; a lo que el se negaba rotundamente, como iba a abandonar a su dueña y compañera, cuando más lo necesitaba; si ella arriesgaría su vida por el y por los demás, el también arriesgaría su vida.

El resto del camino fue en silenció, puesto que tanto Kagome como Shadow, no se atrevían a articular palabra alguna, evitando una gran discusión por la desobediencia de su mononoke, aunque por otra parte lo entendía; el era su fiel compañero y no podía pedirle que se alejara de la batalla dejándola sola. Ante este pensamiento, Kagome instintivamente acaricio con ternura antes nunca ejercida sobre el suave lomo de su mononoke favorito; este acto alegro a su compañero, pero a la vez lo entristeció; el sabia perfectamente que esa caricia tan tiernamente ejercida, era una señal de despedida por parte de ella; el destino se encargaría de saber si ella viviría o moriría, al igual que el destino de todos los demás.

-están concientes…..que esta probablemente…..podría ser nuestra ultima batalla…-comentó tranquilo y temeroso el hanyou, aunque supo ocultar muy bien el sentimiento de temor, ya que ninguno de sus amigos se percato de eso.

-así es…..-respondió dudosa la Tai-ji, por que tenía que llegar la batalla justo cuando su vida comenzaba a tener un rumbo diferente, tenía a Miroku su amor era correspondido y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo solo por Naraku.  
-no sabemos…….que resultado o consecuencias pueda traer esta batalla…-respondió totalmente preocupado el houshi, su vida había cambiado demasiado y ahora más que nunca tenía que proteger a su mujer….a su dulce Sango, no soportaría perderla en batalla, pero estaba conciente de que ella tampoco soportaría perderlo a el.

-ganaremos……no tienen de que preocuparse….-respondió un tanto orgulloso y demasiado seguro de si mismo nuestro hanyou.

-yo si me preocuparía…-Miroku miro fijamente a los ojos a Inuyasha…-Naraku a incrementado de sobremanera sus poderes…….yo no estaría tan confiado….Inuyasha….-la mirada de Miroku se centró en su bella compañera, a lo que Sango también lo miro, y le dio una dulce sonrisa; de esas tantas que le gustaban a el.

-Fhe!...venceré a Naraku….-Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda, y es que en verdad tenía algo de miedo, pero jamás lo aceptaría no mientras sus compañeros estuvieran frente a el.

-no solo tu tienes asuntos pendientes……nosotros también Inuyasha….-respondió con cierto deje de molestia nuestra exterminadora, pero se tranquilizo al sentir la mano de su Miroku sobre la suya.

-Miroku…-Sango lo abrazo fuertemente y es que tenía mucho miedo, miedo por el destino de ella, el del pequeño Shippo, por el de su hermano Kohaku si es que el aun seguía con vida, pero más le preocupaba el destino de su houshi.

-……..-Miroku la abrazo también con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla y es que en verdad quería retroceder, dejarle todo a Inuyasha; que matara a Naraku y así vengara todas y cada una desgracia de ellos, pero sería injusto….beso tiernamente la frente de Sango, sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente.

-Kagome….-pensó nuestro hanyou, ya que nuestra joven sacerdotisa se les había adelantado demasiado en el camino y eso en verdad le preocupaba, no estaba seguro de lo que Naraku podría ser capas de hacerle, con tal de llevar acabo uno de sus planes, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que en esta ocasión estaba tramando y eso le tenía realmente preocupado, ya había perdido a su querida Kikio y no perdería ahora a su amada Kagome, no importa si ella se queda con ese chico, con tal de verla sano y a salva, y con vida, estaría más que conforme con eso, aunque desearía ser el quien pasara el resto de su vida al lado de tan joven y tan bella sacerdotisa.

Kagome y Shadow ya estaban cercas del lugar en donde Naraku, había descendido, no sabía muy bien que era lo que ese demonio estaba tramando, lo correcto sería esperar a los demás pero nuestra joven sacerdotisa por la desesperación de no saber que era lo que sucedía y mucho menos el no saber si su amado chico aun estaría con vida, siendo prisionero de tan cruel ser.  
-Shadow….quédate aquí si……en cuanto lleguen los demás, diles en donde estoy y guíalos hasta a mi…-le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabecita, Shadow gruño, pero Kagome no hizo caso y siguió su camino, adentrándose cada vez más, en la espesura de ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque.

Kagome seguía caminando por el espeso bosque, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cada vez era más oscuro seguir el rastro de el, puesto que cada vez más el bosque oscurecía, indicando que la noche ya había caído.

-quien iba a pensarlo…….la ultima batalla….de noche…-reprocho en un susurro siguiendo el rastro de la presencia de Naraku, se escucho una estruendosa carcajada en todo el lugar, Kagome instintivamente se escondió tras lo arbustos, relajándose para evitar que Naraku sintiera su presencia, también tuvo que usar un aceite con aroma a flores para esconder su aroma, untando el perfume en los arbustos y tratando de no tener mucho tacto con ellos, puesto que su propio aroma se confundiría y eso podía hacer más difícil la persecución de ella para Shadow.

-Shadow…-descendieron los demás al poder divisar al mononoke oscuro, Inuyasha inmediatamente se bajo, de un solo salto y tratando de obtener información sobre Kagome, por más que Shadow gruña y rugía; Inuyasha no le entendía, Shadow se canso por lo que se giro dándole la espalda a Inuyasha y a los demás mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente, invitando a los demás que lo siguiera, para eso Shadow se transformo en su forma miniatura, puesto que no quería hacer el mayor ruido, arriesgando la vida de su ama.

-espera Shadow….-grito Inuyasha, pero Miroku le pego fuertemente en la cabeza.

-hay por que me pegas….-digo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Inuyasha no seas imprudente….no ves que Shadow quiere que lo sigamos…-le reprocho el pequeño Shippo.

-ah!...ya entiendo…-guardo silencio y comenzó a seguir el rastro del pequeño mononoke.

-se siente una gran poder maligno….-susurro Sango.

-así es…..me pregunto que es lo que estará tramando en esta ocasión Naraku….-se cuestiono el monje.

-sea lo que sea……viniendo de Naraku……no es nada bueno….-respondió Inuyasha cada vez más preocupado por la seguridad de Kagome.

-miren algo se encuentra delante de nosotros…-señalo Sango, mientras que el pequeño mononoke, que era la guía de ellos, apresuro el paso corriendo y de un salto llegar al hombro de la persona que estaba delante de ellos.  
-hug?...-Shadow….-le acaricio suavemente la mejillita; volteo a atrás y ahí los vio, a sus compañeros…-buen trabajo….-le agradeció tiernamente.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha llego hasta ellos, dando un gran suspiro de alivio, ella se encontraba bien y eso le tranquilizaba…-tonta, por que no nos esperaste…-le reprocho Inuyasha con cierto deje de molestia.

-lo siento…..Inuyasha….pero necesitaba encontrar a Naraku…-contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Srta. Kagome……se encuentra bien?...-llegaron a ellos Miroku y Sango tomados de la mano, quedando frente a ellos dos, ante esto Kagome les sonrió y dirigió disimuladamente su vista en las manos de ambos, y noto que estas estaban unidas…-por ustedes…mis amigos…..los protegeré…-pensó para sus adentros, mientras le respondía sutilmente al monje Miroku.

-mire….-llamo nuestra atención el pequeño Shippo.

-que sucede?...-me acerque inmediatamente, al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño Shippo, y me anime a mirar a la dirección donde el estaba observando, lo que vi me dejo realmente sin palabras.

-que sucede…….-Inuyasha al igual que los demás llegaron al mismo lugar y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo…-Kagome…-murmuro Inuyasha sorprendido de la misma manera que nuestra joven sacerdotisa.

-pero que demonios planea Naraku…-preguntaron al unisolo Sango y Miroku, lo que estaba frente a nosotros, no se podía divisar bien, solo se podía notar una cortina de luz color amarilla, cegándonos por unos instantes, hasta que por fin la voz de Naraku se hizo presente nuevamente.

-jajajajajajaja….-se escucho la estruendosa carcajada….-creíste que podrías engañar al gran Naraku…-el ser se acerco al objeto de donde provenía tanta luz.

-Naraku….-llamo la joven de los vientos…-que demonios es eso?...-pregunto temerosa, puesto la energía que emanaba esa luz, era verdaderamente maligna, aunque esta estaba disfrazada por la luz angelical.

-esto……mi estimada Kagura….-se volteo para verla…-es lo que le sucede a los traidores….-se gira quedando de perfil…-en especial a los que tienen gran poder….-se acerco hasta la joven.

-entiendo…..pero que demonios es esa energía de donde proviene?...-pregunto la joven mientras retrocedía cada vez más.

-es un pequeño campo de energía…-sonrió…-pero no cualquiera…-se acerco nuevamente al campo de energía…-en este pequeño campo, esta conectado con el infierno….-susurro…-para poder vencer a un gran enemigo…..con tan semejante poder espiritual……la única manera es mandando su espíritu al infierno…-esa estruendosa carcajada nuevamente se escucho.

La luz comenzó a cesar dejando ver en ese campo de energía (especia de burbuja) a un inconsciente Kurama, que se encontraba sujetado por los brazos y piernas, las raíces que lo sujetaban se comenzaban a mover, enredándolo cada vez más, el cabello de Kurama levitaba un poco, en su rostro se reflejaba cierta tranquilidad pero a la vez, cierto dolor. Una pequeña descarga apareció dentro del campo, Naraku uso sus poderes para agrandar el espejo de Kanna y así poder observar lo que en esos momentos sucedía en las profundidades del infierno; por el espejo se podía ver un gran ejercito de demonios que peleaba, por obtener el espíritu y alma del joven, la alma se encontraba atada por uno de los demonios, este tenía forma de serpiente; una enorme serpiente, solo que por cabeza tenía una gran boca con demasiados colmillos filosos. La batalla que se llevaba acabo en el infierno era verdaderamente horrorosa, los demonios se enfrentaban sin temor, con sed de sangre y poder obtener más poder, para así poder liberarse y causar miedo y caos en el antiguo Sengoku.

Kagome no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el espíritu de su amado, había sido llevado a las penumbras del otro mundo con el único objetivo de desaparecerlo del mundo, las lagrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha veían horrorizados la situación en que se encontraba ese ser.

-Kago…….me….-Inuyasha guardo silenció, ya que solo pudo ver a una Kagome verdaderamente callada, y temblando, por sus mejillas corrían pesadas lagrimas, su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo, Inuyasha coló su mano en el hombro de ella, a lo que Kagome solo ladeo un poco su cabeza, pero Inuyasha no pudo apreciar el rostro de la joven ya que ella aun seguía manteniendo su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo. Kagome coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y la apretó fuertemente, dejándoles ver lo enfurecida que se encontraba, Inuyasha quito suavemente su mando del hombro de ella retrocediendo un poco; Kagome aun con la mirada escondida comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a enfrentar a Naraku, inconscientemente se toco su costado izquierdo y noto algo de más, tomo el objeto entre sus manos y se percato de que llevaba el arma favorita de Maraya, por una pequeña confusión ella termino llevándola también, esta arma era con forma redonda en medio tenia una especie de botón que al accionarlo, aparecían especie de dagas solo que estas iban junto a la arma de forma redonda, sonrió puesto que nunca se había imaginado que Maraya la frágil chica del grupo, supiera usar un arma como esta. Naraku iba a lanzar un especia de brebaje para aumentar la pequeña descarga que en esos momentos comenzó nuevamente sobre Kurama.

Kagome al divisar esto, acelero el paso, comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a Naraku, al ver que no podría llegar a tiempo, uso la arma que había descubierto en esos momentos, dio un gran salto y lanzo el objeto. Se escucho un estruendoso grito de dolor, Kagome sonrió ante esto, le había logrado cortar la mano antes de que el realizara su actuación, el objeto regreso en la misma dirección por la cual había sido lanzado, Kagome ante esto tomo con habilidad la pequeña arma y la guardo nuevamente en su costado izquierdo. Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos; Kagome estaba realmente molesta.

-ya es hora…-les informo fríamente.

-si…-respondieron los demás, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Shippo…tú quédate aquí…-ordeno rotundamente, a lo que Shippo solo asintió.

-listos…-levanto por fin su mirada y se enfoco especialmente, al objeto que en estos momentos tenía preso a su amado Kurama.

-listos…-respondió Inuyasha a lo que Sango y Miroku asintieron con la cabeza.

De entre los arbustos se vio salir a cuatro jóvenes, dos chicas y dos chicos, interponiéndose entre el gran campo de energía y entre los demonios que estaban presentes.

-Inuyasha….-respondió completamente sorprendido el demonio.

-maldito Naraku…-Inuyasha desenvaino su espada, transformándola inmediatamente en el legendario colmillo de acero.

-pero que tenemos aquí…-bufó Naraku…-a los que siempre arruinan mis planes…-guardo silencio…-pero en esta ocasión será diferente….han llegado demasiado tarde….para salvar a ese cadáver…-Naraku guardo silencio, en su rostro se reflejaba gran sorpresa, al igual que a los demás quienes voltearon a ver a la chica que había atacado a Naraku de manera sorpresiva, antes de que Naraku pudiera terminar la frase, Kagome había tomado nuevamente la pequeña arma y se la lanzo haciéndole una herida en su mejilla, esta comenzó a Sangrar.

-maldito…-fue lo único que pudo articular Kagome, la furia e ira que tenía contenida en su interior, se estaba haciendo cada vez más notoria.

-ustedes……encargense de ese mal nacido…yo rescatare a Kurama….-ante esta orden Inuyasha. Miroku y Sango, contra atacaron a Naraku, mientras que Kagome corría en dirección al campo. Naraku sonrió, esto no les sería para nada fácil, el demonio había mandado un gran ejército de demonios y espíritus contra nuestro héroes, Kagome tuvo que detenerse de forma inmediata, sus ojos se enfocaron en la gran multitud de demonios que se acercaban a toda velocidad, con la sola intención de detenerlos a cualquier costo, pero también su mirada si dirigió al enorme espejo que en esos momentos transmitía los sucesos del otro mundo, pudo divisar que el único demonio que había sobrevivido a tan cuero matanza ya tenia en sus asquerosas garras, el cuerpo espiritual de Kurama, este abrió un poco su enorme boca para ir absorbiendo poco a poco el gran poder que este simple humano poseía. Ante este acto Kagome se desespero y desenvaino su espada.

-maldito Naraku….rescatare a Kurama……aun así tenga que arriesgar mi vida…-ante esto, se concentro nuevamente en su espada, siendo envolvía por la sensación ya antes conocida para ella, la energía que estaba a su alrededor era de color rojo vivo, transformando su espada. Kagome tomo la empuñadura de su espada y con solo un agito formado por un suave movimiento, termino con el gran ejercito, ante esto Naraku tembló, puesto que jamás había visto semejante poder. Por otro lado Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku continuaban con su batalla contra el resto del ejercitó que aun quedaba.

-Inuyasha….-Inuyasha volteo a mirar a la chica que le había llamado.

-entiendo…lista Kagome…-grito mientras tomaba la empuñadura con ambas manos.

-aquí vamos…-Inuyasha y Kagome agitaron al mismo tiempo sus espadas uniendo sus poderes en solo uno y así acabar con todo el ejercito, hubo una gran explosión, se podía ver los restos de los demonios caer por todas partes, no era algo muy agradable para Kagome, pero tenía que esforzarse si es que quería ver de nuevo a su querido Kurama.

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se dirigieron a contraatacar al demonio, sus dos extensiones no habían salido, puesto que el las había absorbido para incrementar sus poderes y su energía. Sango contraataco con su Hiraikotsu (no se si así se escriba) ayudada por Miroku, quien unió su báculo al boomerang de Sango, este ni siquiera llego a hacerle un rasguño a Naraku ya que este ser, había colocado un campo de energía evitando así cualquier ataque por parte de ellos.

-jajajajajaja….no podrán hacerle daño…..unos simples humanos como ustedes…-bufo Naraku.

-maldito…-susurraron Sango y Miroku al unisolo.

-mueran…-Naraku los ataco con uno de sus tentáculos, Miroku corrió abrazo a su dulce Sango, recibiendo así el ataque recibido, ante esto Sango, abrió enormemente sus ojos, no sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su querido Miroku, por sus mejillas comenzaban a correr pesadas lagrimas, ambos se estrellaron contra la pared de una montaña que se encontraba cercas, ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Sango sobre el pecho de Miroku y aferrada a el y Miroku quien aun tenía en brazos a su querida Sango.

-maldito….-grito Inuyasha, mientras iba corriendo a gran velocidad contra el, Naraku solo sonrió, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensó, contraataco a Inuyasha pero Inuyasha lo esquivo con gran facilidad, Inuyasha y Naraku comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Inuyasha aprovecho la pequeña distracción de Naraku y le dio un golpe certero en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Kagome terminaba de enfrentarse con los últimos demonios que le impedían llegar a rescatar a su Kurama, para suerte de ella, el gran demonio había sido atacado por sorpresa por lo que dejo a un lado el espíritu de su querido Kurama, para poder ser libremente el merecedor de ese chico, pero algo la distrajo un estruendoso grito de dolor. Al voltear vio a Inuyasha siendo atravesado por uno de los tantos tentáculos del demonio.

-Inuyashaaaaa!...-grito realmente preocupada y matando al demonio de un solo golpe y se dirigió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba un herido hanyou. 


	17. Chapter 18

CAP17: Naraku Derrotado, Adiós.

-Inuyashaaaaa!...-grito realmente preocupada y matando al demonio de un solo golpe y se dirigió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba un herido hanyou.

Kagome llego hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba nuestro hanyou ensangrentado, Kagome se arrodillo para poder observarlo mejor, Inuyasha solo tenía una herida no muy profunda en su estomago, el se levanto con dificultad ante esto Kagome le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Kagome aventó a Inuyasha al lado contrario al suyo, puesto que Naraku les había lanzado un ataque.

-Inuyasha……estas bien?...-le pregunto Kagome, mientras inmediatamente se ponía de pie y tomaba a Inuyasha y esquivaban los ataques.

-Kag…..Kagome, estoy bien……tu como estas?...-pregunto en un débil susurro Inuyasha.

-estoy bien…….pero tu…..-Kagome guardó silencio mientras miraba la herida, no era muy profunda pero aun así le preocupaba.

-esto no es…….nada para mi….-se puso de pie, mientras tomaba a colmillo de acero entre sus manos.

-será mejor darnos prisa….-la vista de Kagome se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba cierto chico atrapado y cuya vida peligraba.

-ve……..con el……el te necesita….-le dijo Inuyasha sin atreverse siquiera a mirarla, le dolía en el fondo decir esas palabras, decirle a ella, q corriera al lado de Kurama.

-te ayudare a vencer a Naraku….-le respondió decidida…-Inuyasha…..-lo llamo suavemente.

-que?...-respondió mientras se giraba para poder verla.

-combinemos nuestros poderes……para poder vencer al maldito….-apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Kagome…..-respondió sorprendido el chico…-si….-y ambos se dirigieron a enfrentar a Naraku.

Inuyasha y Kagome iban corriendo a toda velocidad, para contraatacar al demonio, ante esto Naraku sonrió y esto molesto a nuestros dos héroes, Kagome se le adelanto a Inuyasha desenvainando su espada para atacar a Naraku, un estruendoso choque de espadas se escucho por todo el lugar; la batalla había comenzado nuevamente, Inuyasha intento atacar a Naraku por la espalda, pero el muy maldito lo esquivo con gran facilidad, Inuyasha abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver para quien se dirigía su ataque, de no ser que Kagome tenía habilidades, el mismismo Inuyasha la hubiera matado, Naraku lanzo varios de sus tentáculos, con la intención de herir nuevamente a nuestro hanyou, haciendo la herida más grande, Inuyasha se había quedado paralizado, debido a la herida anterior el demonio había suministrado un paralizador no muy fuerte en el cuerpo de el, Kagome tomo nuevamente la arma de Maraya, su furia era tanta que logro transmitir energía en el objeto sin percatarse de ello, lanzo el arma en dirección de Naraku acabando con los tentáculos de este y no dando oportunidad de que se reconstruyera, el arma de Kagome le dio el en brazo derecho de Naraku, cortándoselo esto sorprendido de sobre manera al enemigo.

-¿pero como?...-la expresión de Naraku era de sorpresa y de miedo, si miedo, esa chica se había vuelto más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado.

-Naraku……-grito completamente furiosa…-ha llegado tu hora maldito...-Kagome corrió a toda velocidad enfrentándose nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo con el ser, Inuyasha había caído arrodillado, el paralizante estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente, si esto seguía así el moriría asfixiado.

-jajajajaja….-se carcajeo descaradamente frente a Kagome…-ya es demasiado tarde….-bufo.

-que demonios quieres decir con eso….-Kagome le miro fríamente, esa mirada le hizo sentir terribles escalofríos a Naraku, nunca antes había visto completamente furiosa a esa mujer.

-que tendrás que tomar una decisión…….mi estimada Kagome….-ante esto Naraku comenzó a tragar saliva dificultosamente, ya que Kagome había colocado su espada en el asqueroso cuello de este infame ser.

-de que demonios estas hablando….bastardo….-Kagome apretó un poco más su espada al cuello de Naraku, dejando ver la intención de cortarle el cuello.

-no podrás….rescatar a ambos a la ves…..Inuyasha….esta muriendo poco a poco….asfixiado…y…..Kurama……tu…….Kurama…….esta en el infierno….-sonrió descaradamente.

-………….-Kagome guardó silencio, era verdad ahora tenía dos situaciones, tenía que elegir a quien salvar……y rápido o si no ambos morirían por su culpa.

-veo…….que ya estas perdiendo la valentía que hace unos momentos tenías….-Naraku comenzó a reír victorioso, puesto que jamás se había imaginado tener a la joven sacerdotisa en sus manos. Naraku ensancho sus ojos mientras un pequeño grito de dolor se ahogaba en su garganta, ambos habían estado demasiado cercas del cuerpo de cada uno, del estomago de Naraku se veía una blanquecina mano, delgada y frágil, que en esos momentos se encontraba manchada de sangre del demonio.

-creíste, que te dejaría la perla de Shikon….-ahora quien reía era Kagome, su mirada estaba oculta en su flequillo, alzo suavemente la mano dejándola a la altura de el; Naraku con temor vio que la sacerdotisa tenía en sus manos tan valiosa joya, por la cual había matado y había causado tantas desgracias. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, con las fuerzas que contenía aun en su ser, tomo a colmillo y lo agito varias veces preparando su mayor ataque, Kagome se aparto rápidamente del cuerpo semi-vivo y se alejo a una distancia prudente, al lado de Inuyasha.

-BAKURYUHA!...-grito Inuyasha al mismo momento en que realizo el ataque, este llevaba gran potencia, todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso era destruido, Naraku creyó detenerlo con su campo de energía, pero el ataque de Inuyasha lo atravesó como si nada, destruyendo por completo al cuerpo semi-inerte de Naraku, el lugar había sido cubierto por una gran luz de color amarilla y una fuerte explosión. Cuando todo termino, y solo caían pequeños escombros, Kagome se puso de pie e Intento ayudar a Inuyasha, al parecer Inuyasha ya no sufría del palarizador, puesto que comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Sango y Miroku despertaron debido a la fuerte explosión y al levantarse se encontraron con un Inuyasha y una Kagome agitados por la batalla; inmediatamente corrieron en su ayuda, estaban apenados, no pudieron serles mucha de ayuda, Kagome suspiro aliviada al ver que todos se encontraban en buen estado, una pequeña luz le llamo la atención, dejándole ver que no todos se encontraban tan bien como ella creía. Rápidamente corrió al lugar en donde el chico aun hacía atrapado entre las puertas del mundo y las puertas del infierno.

-Kurama…-Kagome corrió y trato de pasar el campo pero le era imposible.

-Kurama….por favor….aguanta….-suplicaba desesperada nuestra sacerdotisa.

-Kagome…no hay manera de ayudarle es mejor que desistamos…-le había aconsejado el monje, debido a las heridas que ella llevaba en esos momentos consigo.

-no….Kurama…..me necesita….-Kagome se alejo a una distancia prudente del lugar donde estaba la energía maligna, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían y comenzó a embestirse ella misma contra la energía maligna, cuando Kagome chocaba recibía una fuerte descarga por parte del núcleo, los demás veían apenados la situación y el que su amiga se negara a aceptar la realidad, era aun más doloroso para ellos. Inuyasha veía atentamente la situación, su mirada era triste y melancólica, ver a su Kagome haciendo lo imposible por ayudar a ese chico…-al chico q le robo su corazón…-pensó dolorosamente, varios sentimientos comenzaron a surgir dentro del ser de Inuyasha, dolor, resentimientos, celos, incluso odio asía la persona que en esos momentos era más importante para su sacerdotisa, alguien y ese alguien no era el.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Kagome, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, ni iba a permitir que le arrebataran por tercera ocasión la oportunidad de vivir el amor. Decidida se alejo solo unos cuantos pasos del núcleo, tomo su espada que se encontraba transformada en esos momentos en Okami No Hi, la giro un poco sobre su mano derecha y la clavo en el suelo, quedando ella de rodillas.

-te rescatare….-y dicho esto coloco sus manos en posición de conjuro y comenzó a recitar ciertas palabras inteligibles, el cabello de Kagome comenzaba a levitar suavemente, la tierra comenzó a temblar alertando a todos, quienes miraban espectadores a la chica que en esos momentos era cubierta por una gran aura de color rosa, llegando al lila, en el núcleo se llevaba a cabo una ranura por donde se podría entrar, Kagome aun estaba concentrada en su tarea, tenía que traer el espíritu de su querido Kurama, al mundo de los vivos para que este volviera a su cuerpo que aun se encontraba, débil, si débil pero aun con vida una pequeña esperanza que se encontraba aun ardiente en el corazón de Kagome.

-que es lo que esta haciendo, Kagome?...-pregunto preocupada Sango.

-parece ser…-Miroku guardo silencio pues aun no estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-parecer ser…que cosa?...termina de hablar ya….Miroku…-ordenó Inuyasha dejándose ver, molesto por la situación.

-la Srta. Kagome, esta realizando en estos momentos el conjuro más poderoso, de entre nosotros….los monjes y sacerdotes…..-Miroku fijaba su vista en Kagome, cada movimiento de sus labios, cada cambio en el aura de ella.

-y que conjuro es ese?...-pregunto completamente curiosa y a la ves preocupada nuestra exterminadora.

-el conjuro….-guardo silencio…-no recuerdo como se llama….-en su cabeza apareció una pequeña gota.

-como que no lo recuerda?...-pregunto realmente sorprendida Sango, que clase de monje era el?

-no importa el nombre…..en que consiste….Miroku…-pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a la chica de cabello azabache.

-esta técnica, sirve para atraer a este mundo las almas que se encuentran encerradas en el infierno….-guardo silencio mientras se sentaba y se sobaba un poco el cuello…-no cualquier alma se puede atraer…-aclaro…-solo las almas que han sido llevadas injustamente….o por equivocación…-cerro sus ojos.  
-entonces……el alma de Kurama….-sango guardo silencio.

-exacto…-declaro el monje…-el alma del joven Kurama, fue llevada al infierno sin motivo alguno……solo por ser una gran fuente de poder…..es por eso que la Srta. Kagome, no descansara hasta traerlo de nuevo, y que su alma regrese a su actual cuerpo…-declaro algo preocupado.

-me imagino que aun debemos saber algo…..no es así monje?...-lo miro recelosamente de reojo.

-………………..-hubo un rato de silencio…-esta técnica requiere de demasiada energía espiritual……..es capas de llevar a uno mismo al lo que se conocería como extremo cansancio……o……incluso podría llegar a la muerte…-Miroku semi abrió sus ojos.

-quieres decir…..que si Kagome….-comenzó a articular temerosa la Tai-ji.

-usa todo su poder espiritual…….ella moriría….-completo la frase, temeroso por la respuesta del monje.

-así…….es…..-Miroku desvió su mirada al suelo, eso era algo que ni el al igual que los demás deseaban que sucediera.

-no…..eso….no…..no puede…..ser verdad……Miroku….nos estas mintiendo….-Inuyasha se levanto precipitadamente de su lugar, completamente preocupado por Kagome, el no podía permitir que ella muriera, eso nunca, ya había perdido a Kikio por su ineptitud….y ahora Kagome……no…..el no lo permitiría, Kagome era quien menos merecía morir, ella siempre se había sacrificado por todos……sin importarle que clase de personas fuesen……ella siempre las ayudaba y los ayudaba……el que Kagome…muriera…sería el mayor…..error que Kamisama, podría cometer en toda la tierra.

Sango también se puso de pie, e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar en donde Kagome se encontraba, la detendría a como diera lugar, no podía permitir, que le arrebataran la vida…..Kagome no solo era su mejor amiga, si no también su hermana, a quien debía cuidar y proteger aun en contra de su propia vida, el no saber nada de su hermano Kohaku, le atormentaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, quien le ayudaría a cargar con este dolor, estaba segura de que su querido Miroku, nunca la dejaría sola, incluso ella podría contar con el para que entre ambos curaran esta herida, pero y quien le aconsejaría cuando tuviera problemas, ella no era muy experta en relaciones de pareja, Kagome siempre le aconsejaba para poder resolver la situación con madures y sabiduría, su sonrisa, su alegría, como podrían llenar ese espacio que ella dejaría en sus corazones, quien los animaría a seguir la vida sin importar que tan difícil parezca ser esta; quien les daría ese amor y ese cariño incondicional que solo ella sabía como dar, si esto ocurría ella ya no estaría para platicarle de lo maravilloso que es esta época y su época, lo tan enamorada que estaba con este mundo…..nadie.

-Kagomeee!...-grito la Tai-ji, mientras pesadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El grito de Sango, logro perturbar la concentración de Kagome, pero ella no se resignaba a verla a los ojos, no aun no era tiempo, faltaba poco para atraer el alma de su Kurama, no entendía el por que de la reacción de Sango…..pero ahora lo comprendía….Miroku, Miroku les contó sobre la técnica, es por eso el grito desesperado de Sango…..la gran tristeza, angustia y pena que tiene su aura en esos momentos.

Inuyasha corrió, dejando a Sango y a Miroku atrás, ambos miraban a Inuyasha, al momento de correr de su rostro se había desprendido un objeto cristalino, Sango entendió…..Inuyasha estaba llorando, la angustia de saber que Kagome moriría si no la detenía, lo atemorizaba……tanto que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. Inuyasha llego hasta donde Kagome se encontraba, ella aun estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y la sola idea de atraer de regreso a su Kurama, Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Kagome…-susurro Inuyasha…-Kagome….detente….-suplicaba con la voz entre cortada.

-Inuyasha….-pensó para sus adentros Kagome…-no….no puedo….-respondía con un intento de que Inuyasha la escuchara.

-Kagome….-el la abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a ella…-puedes morir…..si sigues adelante….-las lágrimas comenzaban a correr nuevamente por las mejillas de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…..esta….llorando…-esto sorprendió a la sacerdotisa…-no, no llores por favor…..Inuyasha…..-Kagome sintió las lagrimas de Inuyasha caer sobre su hombro, sus lagrimas eran muy calidas y reconfortantes.

En el lugar donde en estos momentos se encontraba Kagome, era un lugar oscuro necesitaba encontrarse fuera del alcancé de todo, una luz color rojizo comenzó a alumbrar el lugar por completo, Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos sin perder la concentración, pero no abriendo sus ojos en donde esos instantes se encontraba Inuyasha con ella, la luz comenzó a ir tomando forma de un ser, un ser calido y tremenda paz, Kagome se coloco de pie y camino hasta encontrarse frente a la imagen del ser. La luz término de tomar forma, lo que Kagome vio la sorprendió demasiado, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía; el ser se acerco a Kagome quedando cerca de su rostro, se fue acercando cada vez más; hasta que ambos rozaron sus labios. En esos momentos Kagome se encontraba consternada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, como si el ser que estaba frente a ella leyera su mente, sonrió dulcemente.

-Kagome….-la llamo sutilmente…-ya no es necesario que sigas haciendo esto….-respondió tranquilo.

-debo hacerlo…….necesito traerlo…..-respondió Kagome con cierta dificultad.

-es que no lo entiendes….-el ser se alejo solo a unos cuantos pasos de Kagome.

-entender que cosa?...-cuestiono la chica.

-que el ya no puede regresar….-hubo un largo silencio, por parte de ambos.

-no….eso no es verdad…..el aun puede regresar….-en el rostro de Kagome, las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar y correr la suave y tersa piel.

-no….el ya no puede…..-el se giró para verla, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-por que?...por que no puede regresar?...-las gruesas lagrimas, comenzaron a hacer su aparición, nuevamente el dolor había regresado.

-por que…….por que…..yo no pertenezco…..más a ese lugar….-le comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-eso no es verdad…..Kurama……tu perteneces a este mundo…..-Kagome se aferro fuertemente a el, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el.

-no…..mi amor….recuerda que yo…hace mucho que deje de existir…-el le levanto cariñosamente el rostro para verle a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto lo cautivaban y que tanto lo enamoraban…-fue el día…….en que formalizamos nuestro noviazgo….el día en que nos comprometimos….-le susurro dulcemente, eso no quería decir que no le doliera en el alma, pero necesitaba ser fuerte, como lo había sido la ultima vez.

-pero….a ti ya te habían dado un cuerpo….un cuerpo de hueso y carne….reviviste mi amor……por eso perteneces aquí….-Kagome seguía llorando, no era justo que por tercera vez, le arrebataran el amor de su vida, simplemente no era justo.

-no……mi amor……yo seguiría con vida…..hasta que Naraku….me necesitara…al llegar el momento en que el, no me necesitara más……yo desaparecería nuevamente…..dejando por segunda vez……este mundo….-Kurama comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Kagome.

-quieres decir……que….tu…..noooo……me niego a aceptarlo….no quiero….Kurama…-Kagome se aferro nuevamente a el, ocultando su rostro nuevamente.

-Kagome…-le hablo con firmeza…-entiende……yo no pertenezco a este mundo…y aunque me duela….debo de aceptarlo….se me dio la oportunidad de regresar…..para despedirme de ti….necesitamos resignarnos….mi amor….-esto ultimo se lo dijo con gran cariño y afecto.

-Kurama……siempre te llevare conmigo…..en mi corazón…..y en mi ser…..siempre te recordare mi amor….-Kagome se fue acercando suavemente, al igual que Kurama, un ultimo beso de hace ya tiempo lo habían hecho, que ironías de la vida por un momento te da el amor y te lo arrebata sin compasión, para después traerte a ese ser por segunda ocasión y por segunda ocasión se lo lleva. Ambos seguían besándose dulce y amorosamente, en este beso se reflejaba lo que nunca antes había dejado de sentir, ni el estando muerto, ni ella estando vivía, era un sentimiento que ambos compartirían por la eternidad y que nadie podría borrar. Kurama comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, desapareciendo principalmente por sus pies, luego sus piernas, su cadera y torso, su pecho y brazos, por ultimo desapareciendo de su mentón suavemente sin dejar de besar a la mujer que amo y que siempre amara, y que quizás algún día cuando ambos re-encarnen, se vuelvan a encontrar pero esta vez nada les impediría ser felices.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos al ya no sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, con un gran dolor en su pecho, abrió sus ojos para ver a Inuyasha que la abrazaba cariñosamente, aun podía escuchar a Inuyasha sollozar y las palabras que el decía para ella, susurrando suavemente en su oído, Kagome no quiso darle señal a nuestro hanyou que ya había despertado, sus ojos se enfocaron en el lugar donde se encontraba o más bien se había encontrado el núcleo, no había sido parte de su imaginación, había sido cruelmente la realidad.

-Inuyasha…..-susurro suavemente Kagome, mientras correspondía el abrazo dado por su querido hanyou. A pesar de todo nunca lo había podido olvidar, siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, en su corazón y en su ser, así como también lo estaba su querido Kurama.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha alejo un poco a Kagome de su cuerpo, para poder apreciar su rostro, una gran sonrisa se surco en el rostro de Inuyasha al ver esos preciosos ojos chocolate que siempre le habían gustado ver, abrazo nuevamente a Kagome estrechándola a su cuerpo. Kagome sonrió dulcemente, nunca cambiaria el siempre se preocuparía por ella, lamentaba lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir, ahora lo entendía el también era una parte muy fundamental para su vida, ya lo había comprendido desde ya hace algún tiempo, solo que lo había olvidado al sentirse tan herida y sentirse como una segunda opción de consuelo para el, pero ahora estaba equivocada.

-lo logró…-sonrió Sango.

-así es mi querida Sango, nuestro terco Inuyasha, por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que es nuestra Kagome para el…-Miroku llego hasta Sango y la abrazo suavemente por la cintura, era hora de cambiar y el se esforzaría por cambiar y hacer muy feliz a su bella Sango.

Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a ponerse de pie, tomados de la mano se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Sango y Miroku, quienes se habían adelantado un poco, para dejarles a ellos a solas y aprovechar para que ellos también estuviesen a solas, Kagome se detuvo por un momento su andar con Inuyasha, para darle una ultima vista al lugar donde había partido su amor.

-siempre estaremos juntos mi amor….es una promesa eterna que cumpliré….pero por ahora…..me dedicare a ser feliz a las personas que me rodean……si algo aprendí de ti mi amor……es a ser fuerte y seguir la vida con una gran sonrisa…

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron su andar, mientras una suave brisa les daba la bienvenida y con ella llevaba una rosa roja, al lugar en donde se había llevado acabo la batalla y la despedida.

Sango y Miroku se casarón, su boda fue muy hermosa Sango con ese precioso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, claro que yo se lo había regalado, un día ella vio una revista en mi mochila, sobre que era la revista, era sobre vestidos de novia, ella comenzó a verla y me dijo que vestido le había gustado para usar algún día de su boda, pues he aquí el vestido que a ella le había gustado, el monje Miroku se veía muy atractivo, el cambio que el tuvo fue verdaderamente sorprendente ya no era un monje libidinoso, como lo habíamos conocido, fue una boda hermosa, la aldea estaba adornada a los gustos de ambos, se preparo una gran comida para todos los aldeanos, que fueron invitados a la boda, ese día fue el día más feliz para mi y para mi hermana Sango, por que ella en cierto modo lo es.

-mama!...-llego una pequeña niña, de cabello color negro azulado, con unos preciosos ojos color miel, llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo pastel.

-dime….Kurami…-le respondí dulcemente.

-papa…….dice…que ya es hora de irnos….-se acerco la pequeña hasta a mi.

-dile a tu papa….que ya voy…-la cargue y le di un dulce beso en la frentecita.

-siiiiiiiii…-cuando baje a la pequeña, ella su fue corriendo de alegría, era una niña muy afectuosa, su padre siempre dice "eres idéntica a tu madre, nunca cambies mi bebita". Bien en que me había quedado…..ah si…

Fue una hermosa boda, y es así como terminaron las aventuras de el chico hanyou y sus compañeros, ahora son recordados como una grandes leyendas, todo aquel que conoce su historia se queda verdaderamente, impresionado, no es el fin de las aventuras, solo es un breve descanso antes de que nuestros legendarios aventureros regresen, por segunda ocasión.

-Kagome…….se nos hace tarde…-grito el esposo de Kagome desde abajo.

-si ya voy…-le respondió.

Se han de preguntar quien es mi esposo verdad, pues bueno se que ustedes ya lo saben, es un hombre maravilloso, dulce, cariñoso, muy bien parecido, apuesto a que no saben de quien estoy hablando. Si así es, mi esposo es nada más y nada menos que mi amado….que dijeron ya les dije verdad….jajajaja….bueno como les decía, mi amado esposo y padre de mi dos preciosos hijos…..es verdad….aun no le he dado la noticia a mi marido, de que va a ser padre, seguro se pondrá loco de felicidad, así se puso cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de Kurami, bueno si ya lo se, he tirado puro rollo, como dicen, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos es nada más y nada menos, que mi amado INUYASHA. 


End file.
